


【TRANSLATION】神秘博士第四季完全平行宇宙

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon, Epic, M/M, Time War, Virtual Season/Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>神秘博士第四季完全平行宇宙，期间法师和博士在时空中进行了一系列不和谐的冒险，玛莎成为了一个合格的医生，里奥•琼斯很纳闷那一切乱七八糟的是什么，火炬木小队从喜马拉雅的探险中回来了，而露西•撒克逊拒绝让已经避免的宇宙终结击败她。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4x01:极乐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).
  * A translation of [Doctor Who Season Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> 翻译格式提示：斜体可表示心理活动、重音以及回忆。时间领主相关用于用原文。
> 
> 授权书：
> 
> \--- aria wrote:  
> > Hello! Sorry to take so long to get back to you, I've been away from my  
> > computer.  
> >  
> > You can definitely translate DW season 4 into Chinese! Please just link  
> > it back to the fic on the AO3 -- and if you post your translation to the  
> > AO3, the site should automatically link me too, and I can link the English  
> > version to yours. :) 
> 
> 以下都是原作者Aria说的
> 
> 弃权声明：《神秘博士》属于BBC，我从这里没有任何形式的牟利，只有挤出时间写这个而导致的失眠。都是图个乐子。
> 
> 剧透警告：这个故事作为第四季的平行设定，并不是因为我通灵而知道真正的设定如何，但这个故事的前提就是法师和博士一起旅行，而在正剧中是看不到的。鉴于此，剧透警告针对的是第三季末的事。事实上，若你现在还没看过第三季，请点右上叉叉。
> 
> 分级警告：更像是《火炬木》级别而非《神秘博士》级别。我还是倾向让DTT和绵绵把sexual tension压缩到台面上的五秒而不像火炬木众人那样一季都在XX。但我还是得说，这个故事里会涉及模糊的台面上的性交。还有随意勾搭。还有其他成人话题。但说真的，不会比真正的剧集平均水平更紧张黑暗。

（伦敦，地球，2008年）

 

“进屋喝点茶吧，”玛莎说。

 

博士还在街上踌躇，精准地站在TARDIS和玛莎妈妈家之间的某点上。这很古怪，那个立在路当中的蓝色警察亭并不显得突兀。它就那么屹立在那儿，似乎唯己不动地睥睨着万物变迁，玛莎一直以来以为她身后的砖石房屋也是一样。可在那不曾发生的一年里，她从没靠近过它。她无法靠近，即便她能冒险潜回英国，她也不认为自己会来这儿。她知道若那时看到这所房子的样子，那个场景将深嵌于脑海再也无法消散；她看着博士，博士也回看向她，对她露出一个心虚地微笑。

 

“我不能去，”他说。

 

“妈妈真的想好好感谢你一下，”玛莎说。

 

“不，我真不能，他不该被留着一个人呆着。”

 

“你是说你信不过他独自一人。”玛莎说。

 

博士想了一下。“Yep。”

 

“这样吗，其实我也是，”玛莎说。“听着，你确信你已经搞定他了？”

 

“无法破除的锁链，”博士说。“至少他冷静些前是不可破除的。”

 

玛莎想到她上次看到法师的场景：苍白，眼神空洞，牙关紧咬。他对他们所有人都不发一语。UNIT将大家都带了下去；在飞行器里，玛莎坐在露西·撒克逊旁边。那个可怜的女人苍白的脸色和空洞的双眼与之前的法师如出一辙，玛莎想对她说些什么，但“我很抱歉”似乎不怎么对，她的脑中还满满当当想着别的：那个不曾发生的一年。一个没有首相的英国，一个没有总统的美国。该死的，她要怎么和可怜的弟弟里奥解释？她现在又如何能对博士开口。

 

整个飞行期间，她满脑子想的都是维奇和肖恩。在所有疯狂之事里，是维奇和肖恩还有一屋子的学生，还有维奇生命中浪费的年月，还有她自己对维奇说的“出去”，即便她在脑中一遍一遍的过着这个场景，这些也都毫无意义。与罗斯·泰勒争锋再无意义——罗斯·泰勒，总知道该在何时说何话，一头金发，看进了TARDIS之心——原来一开始就不是与她的争夺，因为她已经看到博士看着法师的脸时露出的难以言喻的忧伤，玛莎·琼斯以为自己能理解，即便只有一丁点。但无论那是什么，她知道自己永远无法替代。

 

当UNIT的飞行器落地，玛莎紧紧和自己的父母和妹妹抱作一团，承诺会尽快如对方所愿回去，她生命中第一次，没人问她要去哪，她为何要走或者她什么时候才会回来。在玛莎这走遍全球的一年里，她已经在很多人脸上看过她家人现在脸上的表情，而即便只是忆起这个表情也有点吓到了她。这又是一个她不能离开的原因。

 

她和博士在卡迪夫放下了杰克；他说了些要找他团队的事，但玛莎知道，他只说了一半。若杰克照自己的行事风格办事的话，他早就一遍遍扭断法师的脖子直到他重生数用尽了。玛莎不知道自己会怎么做，不过杰克对她说再见时的表情让她心中暖暖的。离开，这没关系：杰克有需要他看顾的人，她也是。

 

“好吧，”玛莎微笑着对博士说，点了点头。几片秋叶打着旋擦过他们落在路上。

 

“那么你呢？”博士温柔地问。

 

“我不能，”玛莎说。“不知道他到底做了什么。这里的人需要我，我离不开。我只是——不能。”

 

他穿着她第一次见他时的那件西装。虽然换了双鞋。因为红色的那双里的其中一只沾满了辐射，所以他把一双都丢进了垃圾桶，玛莎有一点点恋爱的感觉。他抱了抱她；玛莎紧紧地闭着眼，双手摸了摸他后背剪裁光滑的外套，它牢牢地印入了她的记忆：他如此紧地抱着她，散发着衣服、金属和些许茶香的气息，他放开她对她露出一个笑容，然后又抓住她的胳膊握了一会儿，眼角绽出一点皱纹。

 

“谁知道呢，”她说。“我可能会在你在星际游荡的时候又拯救了一次世界呢。”

 

“你的确可能，”他说，他的语气似乎也表明他相信这点。

 

“虽然，”说着，她从口袋里拿出手机。“这提醒了我——”她把手机扔给他；他灵巧地接住了。“万一宇宙还需要拯救，你还想找点乐子……我会给你打电话的。检查你还在不在。你最好接。”

 

“我会的，”他说，微笑变成了一个大大的笑容。

 

“——博士，”玛莎说。“我很高兴你不再孤独了，”她踮起脚在他脸颊上烙下一个轻吻，回头时对他露出一个笑容，没有告诉他她爱他。他知道的。

 

回到家，她发现蒂十和爸爸都在试图对里奥解释去年发生的事，当然成果不佳，而妈妈则在旁边绕来绕去，试图强塞给每人一杯茶。玛莎记下自己要买个新手机——还有，想到那里，她可能还得买间新公寓；在她拥有的一切都近乎消失后，难以置信的是她对一切都释然了。和博士旅行——那个不曾发生的一年——这一切都给了她不少期许。

 

她从厨房桌上拿起妈妈的手机；大天使的标志还在频幕上闪烁着。明早第一件事，玛莎对自己说。我会给杰克打个电话，保证火炬木完全毁掉那些卫星。而且我还得开始找个新公寓了。我也该给茱莉亚打个电话。还有维奇。还有不知道老摩根斯特恩怎么样了。我——

 

她微微一笑，打电话给最近的医院，看看是否能找到托马斯·密立根。

 

 

（红矮星X22397, M87星系, 1,000,200,043年）

 

“所以，”法师说。

 

“所以，”博士边附和边检查着控制台上的读数。现在已经可以安全地让法师待在控制室了；它已经与自己的生物数据相合，除非受到某些严重干扰，它是不会回应法师的。

 

“我们一落地，”法师说。“我就走。你不可能每时每刻看着我，而你也没要把我锁起来。”

 

“那么我们就不落地，”博士喃喃；其中一个屏幕告诉他他们正接近一百万年。不错的千禧年。

 

“你不能永远把我困在这儿，”法师低语。

 

“的确不，”博士同意。“但可以困一段时间。”他瞥了一眼法师，后者以一种优雅的轻蔑对他怒目而视，右手被铐在TARDIS的一个围栏上，左手则无意识地在大腿上敲打着旋律。博士长久地看着他的手指，但没提出要帮法师摆脱鼓点，不是今天：那是施予同情。

 

他把坐标定在绕着M87星系附近的一个红矮星的稳定轨道上。他清洗了自己和法师的备用西装，但忘记告诉TARDIS要分色洗涤，结果法师浆白的衬衫就变成了浅灰和浅蓝的混合体。若法师注意到的话，也没做评论。他们已经沿着红矮星轨道运行了四分之一，而法师一直没有任何形式的发难（而且几乎没说话，除了问过几次他们对将死恒星的相对时间和位置），于是他打开了法师的手铐，将一杯茶塞进他的另一只手里，就没再管他：这是摆摆姿态的信任。

 

之后，他就不停捉到法师试图用各种方式干扰TARDIS。有一次的确让人印象深刻（大概是绕红矮星半圈的时候），博士被一首惊悚地熟悉的音乐声吵醒了，他有一瞬间还以为自己回到了勇士号上。《鼓点降临》响彻TARDIS，博士穿上自己那件破烂的蓝色浴袍（译注：那明明是他从Jackie那里顺来的……还有《鼓点降临》是一个摇滚乐团的专辑名）就跌跌爬爬地走下了螺旋楼梯，来到控制室把音乐关掉。法师蓄意地在这整个进程中玩起了失踪；当几小时后他顶着一头乱发出现时，TARDIS为他们提供了豆子和土司，博士没提那事：那已足够惩戒了。

 

“我不知道你在想什么，”法师那天后来随意地说起。他在控制室楼上找到了一个游戏盒；博士所知的只有，那个盒子里只有一套20世纪50年代的蛇与梯子游戏，一套13世纪的国际象棋，一套Judoon扑克，一套22世纪初的写着“你以为你知道最伟大的经典？哈利波特细节游戏！”的桌游，而法师拿出来的那个则是42世纪的某种半透明魔方。人类恐怕得花上几小时才能掌握其复杂的玩法，但法师上手就解决了它，然后就开始随意地用手指不停地扭着，哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒。

 

“你就不能停停么？”博士假装无意地问。他在试图哄骗TARDIS不再继续放1990到2015年之间的音乐，但成果寥寥。“现在我在想，若我不能尽早恢复那些肖邦乐章的档案，我们下一站就会停在1840年的巴黎。”

 

“一定得去那？”法师喃喃。“法国很无聊，博士。”

 

“嗯，”博士说。他已经让TARDIS的音乐记录回到了1970年，但就在那儿她的数据库顽固地卡住了，所以他无奈地妥协，留她放送大卫·鲍依（译注：《火星生活》电视剧里的歌似乎都是他的，而且“火星生活”就是他的歌名）的歌；至少那能把另一首歌从他大脑中驱逐出去。他转身，想起法师刚才的话。“你说你不知道我在想什么，那是什么意思？”

 

“我在试，”法师用食指敲了敲他自己的太阳穴权作解释，接着又继续去摆弄那个4129年的魔方。“但你的脑中只是静电声。白噪音。我在想那有多久了。”

 

 _疑惑他会否知道_ _（译注：是《火星生活》这首歌的歌词）_ ，大卫·鲍依的歌声作为背景音冥冥回荡。博士轻轻触摸着屏幕，音乐被切断了。“我不知道，”他喃喃。“很久了。”

 

法师发出一声短促的笑声，但他什么也没说，直到几小时后，博士才在楼上的更衣室里逮到了法师，后者正戴着一顶宽边帽，围着一条长长的条纹围巾，对着镜子做着荒谬的鬼脸。“嘿！”他在博士把帽子从他头上拿下时不满地反对道。

 

“这不有趣，”博士说。

 

“我认为这有趣极了，”法师回嘴，解开围巾扔到最近的一个模特身上。“事实上，我觉得这整个情形都滑稽的要死。”

 

法师的声音透着点濒临歇斯底里的崩溃，博士马上紧张起来。“你为什么那么说？”

 

法师空洞地看着他镜中的影像。“我们还要绕着这个星球走多久，博士？”他安静地问。

 

博士仔细看了看法师在镜中的影像：深色眼眸，圆脸，脸刮得很干净，头发整洁。他的领带是佩斯利涡旋纹花呢的，打理得那样笔直只有全然疯狂的人才做的出来。博士听着自己的心跳，感受自己与浩瀚宇宙之间的巨大间隙，隐隐觉察出惊悚与恐惧。法师对残酷的概念给他了一点希望，有朝一日他可能可以被允许了解对方。

 

“你要去哪？”他问。

 

法师从镜前惊讶地转身，审视地看了博士一眼。“新地球，”他说，附上一个笑容。“别看上去那么震惊，博士。”（博士不清楚他真有露出那么个表情。）“虽然我只感受到无用的白噪音，但你依旧在 _思考_ 。我想你总是把你的伴儿（rebound）带去新纽约？”他闪了一个笑容。“不，抱歉。新新新新新——”

 

“闭嘴，”博士说。

 

那也是怜悯：看着法师眼中一闪而过的胜利火焰。那样的希望很是可笑。

 

“新地球，”他说。“不许用武器。任何把戏都会导致尽可能长的惩戒性关押。”

 

“知道了，知道了，”法师说，略略喷了喷鼻息。

 

博士下楼去调整坐标。

 

（新地球，M87星系,5,000,000,028年）

 

TARDIS停在了一条处于两座高耸的闪耀摩天大楼之间的边巷里。法师的步伐里难掩雀跃，而博士走路时肩膀总会擦到前者的，他知道这么做是冒险，而他别无他法。

 

“哦，”法师在一栋20层的百货大楼边转身对博士说。他对博士撅撅嘴。“我们能进去吗？”他的眼睛突然张大，积极地闪烁的虚假的真诚，“我真的，真的需要点高级的新衬衫。你的洗衣机的运作状况不怎么样，是吧。”

 

博士咬紧牙关。“那，进去，”他说，虽然不需要，但他还是抓住了法师的胳膊，引着他走。他想方设法找借口碰触另外、也是唯一的一个时间领主。至于法师为什么没甩掉他，他就不知道了。也许他也有同样的感觉；有时候他会撞见法师带着一种特别的饥渴（hunger）盯着他看。（译注：我想说，也许只是博士没好好喂他吃饭……）

 

大厦首层中庭的一张交互界面地图指示他们去12楼：服务人类和人形男性。博士私下怀疑500,028年的高级时装不太可能包含适合21世纪地球政客的剪裁精良的衬衫。宇宙中有那么多地方，法师想来这还真是有趣。博士觉得现在法师恐怕是想尽可能远离老地球和21世纪。他们来到闪闪发光的水晶电梯里，博士想，不消一年，这一切都将不复存在。不消一年——但他被法师看一群刚进到电梯里的猫人时感兴趣而盘算的眼神分心了。“规矩点，”博士低语，法师对他咧嘴一笑，整个脸都点亮了，这绝对不是什么让人心安的反应。

 

但不论如何，法师还是在法律限度内规矩的很的。他对猫之族完全没造成什么危害——它们在八楼的时候出去了，那里经营通讯与科技用品——他也没对那个从六楼搭乘且一直和他们待到他们到站的人类女性和她的树人伴侣做什么。在店里，他也从没离开过博士的视线，虽然他的确选择用假声说话，带博士走过女士内衣区，坚持他得给他所有的女性旅伴带些漂亮衣服。博士毫不掩饰自己的不耐烦。“你找你的衬衫就好，”他厉声说。

 

法师大笑。“新新新新新新新新新新新新新新纽约，”他说，“我是不是最近的你带来这里的人，博士？”他说。

 

“是你自己要来的，”博士平淡地说。

 

“是啊，不是吗，”法师装作惊讶地说。“我这么做还真奇怪啊。”

 

“衬衫，”博士说，随意抓了一件。这件亮橘色的衣服上面用白色大字写着“ **我** **♥** **新新新新新新新新新新新新新新纽约** ”。法师脸上立马显示出全然的厌恶，但博士倒是一副捡到宝的得意神色，接着才换上一副略有后悔的表情。

 

十分钟后，在几次对博士衣着品味的冷嘲热讽和一次不小心挑中了一件芭蕾舞短裙的意外后，法师还是挑到了衬衫，虽然他更倾向于浅绿和浅粉而不是纯白。“这些 _分开_ 洗，”在朝结账队伍走时他告诉博士。

 

“你自己洗！”博士回嘴，不知怎么有点被激怒了。

 

法师盯着他看了好一会儿，令人费解地咯咯直笑。博士也对他了个眼色，接着就被这种状况下一种惊悚的荒谬感席卷了：他与现存的唯一一个时间领主处于一种脆弱的平衡中，而在这儿，站在新纽约的一家百货大厦的结账队伍里，他们一手提着衬衫一边就洗衣职责争吵着。他在某个瞬间差一点就要尖叫了，而接着他也会大笑，好像疯了一样嘴角都要咧到耳根了，而在一个更短暂的瞬间，他感受到了什么叫开心得无以复加。

 

那个蛛形收银员对他们回以一个混杂着意有所指、好心和迷惑的笑容，按铃让他们上前。博士正准备拿出他的通灵纸片，结果却震惊地发现法师抽出了一张显然额度大的荒唐的信用卡。“给你，撒克逊先生，”那个蛛形生物高兴地说，用一个前肢递回法师的卡，用第二只附肢打出收据，接着用第三只把购物袋推进博士因为惊讶还僵在原地的手臂里。“这次免单。”

 

“但——什么——”博士已经语无伦次了。“你从哪里弄来那个的？”

 

“谢谢，”法师对那个蛛形生物说，然后才回答博士。“说真的，在2007年和世界尽头之间时间多的去了。你不是真的认为我直接就进入政坛了吧？”

 

“你在新地球停过？”博士问，难以接受这个事实，将购物袋推给法师。“那就是你为什么想在这里停？来完成一个——一个项目？”

 

“哦，冷静，”法师无辜地边说边走向电梯。博士依旧愤怒地跟在后面，而法师回头看了看他的脸，叹了口气。“好吧。我还以为你不会再选举日出现了，我无聊了，觉得也许可以把佯谬机改回正常的TARDIS然后去别的地方转转。”他耸肩。“我喜欢这个星球。我喜欢猫咪。”

 

博士的视线穿过电梯透明的门，看着一个个装修奢华的购物区，什么都没说。当然了，法师想在有他见证的地方毁灭地球。那就是他可以信任法师的真正理由——就他可以信任法师这点来说——他信任他可以放任法师自由地在这个星球上走动，而不是戴着枷锁。无论他要做什么，他需要一个观众，而博士是他心目中的最佳人选。虽然迄今为止他除了当着他的面近距离挥舞装饰有小绒球的紫色蕾丝边女式内裤外并没做什么出格的事，这已经够奇怪的了。事实上，即便现在，法师所做的也只是在购物袋里摸来摸去——他在——

 

“你在做什么？”博士以诚挚的疑惑发问道；法师胜利地从袋子里掏出了一样东西，实际什么都没有——除了——

 

博士刚感到一阵恶寒，法师就灵巧地一巴掌把一张贴纸拍到了博士的颈侧，接着……

 

“那是什么？”博士问，但他并没感觉恐慌，甚至都不好奇。只是……满足。沁透心脾的满足，感觉很棒，比很棒 _好多了_ ，棒极了以至于他脸上出现了一个大大的笑容，他都想不顾形象的大笑了。法师一脸兴趣地盯着他的转变，在博士笑的时候也笑了。

 

“我能做到的最好的，”他喃喃。“现在这玩意儿流行的很。他们都在散发免费样品。不管怎样，现在市场上可没有‘疑惑’可卖，而你需要‘睡眠’还得开的到处方。”

 

博士几乎都没听到他在说什么。他听到有人说话，但那不重要。无论他现在感觉如何，那都是难以置信的；似乎他整个人都是无害的光组成的，他的指尖几乎酥麻了。他笑得太狠以至于内伤，而那感觉好极了。没什么有问题，再没什么会有问题了。他知道自己的认知没有被破坏，而他也对法师刚刚给他贴上了某种合成情绪贴知道的一清二楚，他同样知道自己现在的感觉都是因为那个合成情绪造成的，但——他震颤地喘了口气，把那个贴纸撕下，看上面写的字。它在他手里明显地来回晃着，塑料片上画着一个新月，旁边，粗体字母构成了“极乐”二字。

 

他记得诺文斯·海姆修女回荡在空荡议院内的话——极乐后的湮灭——这是第一次回忆起这个情节而不让他觉得难过。他抬头。“告诉我，” 低语，而法师脸上饥渴与期待的表情也一点没让他警觉起来。“告诉我些可怕的事，”法师眼底的光芒一下暴涨，那绝对棒极了。

 

“你会永远孤独，”法师安静地说。“即便我们两人都能再活一千年，你还是会一直孤独下去，而那都是你的错，无关他人。”

 

只是言语（译注：有个俗语叫“言语不能伤人”）。“说些别的，”博士低声说。“拜托，继续，别的。”

 

法师脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容，如野火般蔓延的理解。“那真病态，”他说，温柔而愉悦。“那很好，不是吗？不在乎。想象你可以永远那样下去。”

 

“我做不到，”博士说。“这种情绪几分钟内就会消散。”但对此他也毫无所谓；未来，他不会再有如此感觉，而未来无关现在。“——我们在哪？”

 

他最后的话语湮没在打开的电梯门后；外面是低矮的混凝土天花板，宽通道外20英尺外是个岔路口。

 

“低层，”法师说。“实验室。来吧。”

 

博士跟着他走过走廊，脸上还挂着个已经令他疼痛的笑容，他依旧除了当下对世界别无所求。“你可以给我些别的，”他说。“遗忘。或者——哦，哀伤。他们卖哀伤吗？葬礼之类要用？”

 

“博士，”法师大笑地说，“若我给你你说的那些，结果也不会有什么不同。”

 

不知怎么，这段谈话雁过无痕。

 

那个笑容还是毫不动摇，但博士的话语里有些反身性的东西，似乎完全忽略了之前的谈话，“所以你在这儿干嘛？”

 

法师彻底忽略了他的问题；他似乎在数门，现在他打开了走廊尽头的一扇。博士发现那后面是个实验室，里面有好几百英尺深，全是穿着白大褂、戴着护目镜的人类和人型生物，都辛勤工作着。混凝土墙上钉着合成情绪的新月形象徽，而每个桌子的头上都有一个小小的电子标签，每一个都标明了不同的状况：睡眠，清醒，冷静，欢愉，遗忘，铭记。帮助减轻力竭或者哀伤或者失忆或者紧张或者健忘。这发明棒极了，但博士知道从理智上说，这是欺骗，是错的，这终将导致那个可怕的悲剧性结局，但他不 _在乎_ 。

 

他兴高采烈地大笑着，跟着法师来到最后一张标记着“极乐（bless）”的桌子前，法师停在那和一个穿着白大褂的官样面貌女人谈话。他立即就知道他错过了什么至关重要的地方，他也知道他不该再留法师在这里再呆一秒，但他不在乎，不 _在乎_ ，而这种感觉若能持续永远那将是最大可能的幸福（blessing）。

 

“嗯，”那个穿着白大褂的官样女人匆匆扫了他一眼问道。“你感觉如何，年轻人？”

 

“什么?我吗？”博士对她一笑。“我感觉好极了。棒极了。真的棒极了。”

 

“我知道了，”那女人说，然后继续转向法师。“谢谢你的建议，撒克逊先生，我觉得我可以亲眼看到结果。我们会继续这条生产线的。”

 

法师笑了。“如你所说，”他喃喃，然后转身。“好了，博士，我这里完事了。”

 

“你做了什么？”博士在他们来到实验室出口回头往发霉的走廊走时问道。他这么说只是为了路上不至于沉闷地无话可说。法师做了什么真的无所谓。若法师说他刚才给每个情绪贴纸下毒了，博士恐怕会大笑出声。

 

但法师只是说，“我们只是谈谈。”

 

在电梯里时，他们没说话；博士一直在思考法师到底对那个管事的女人说了什么，接着就纳闷自己干嘛要管，这都无所谓，接着又想，哦，这有所谓！烦恼一直困扰着他，接着是愤怒和忧伤可怕的重量，最后是突然空无的恐惧。虽然经历着一切，博士依旧端着极乐造成的完美假笑，当他们终于来到中庭时，他则完美地演绎着欢欣鼓舞这个词的含义说道，“回TARDIS怎么样，嗯？”

 

法师斜眼看了他一眼，在一个喷泉边停下，那里的水流每隔几秒就换种颜色，隐隐可以看见光是从后面的霓虹灯里映射出来的。“等我一下，博士，”他露出一个微弱的笑容说道。“你脑中的那点点尖叫是我从静电声外第一次 _捕捉_ 到的声音。”

 

“那么，”博士用有点颤抖的低沉嗓音说道，他不再笑了。“ _你对那个女人说了什么_ ？”

 

“‘极乐’应该大规模生产以满足消费者需求，”法师说道，眼睛则越过博士的肩膀看着远处的某点。“他们会要么会变得难以置信地富裕，要么会丧失一切，而那种冒险可能不值得一试。你要知道，她以前可没想过可以通过这个变成富婆。”

 

博士简直在从齿缝间吐气了。“你是说， _你是_ 那个要为这场瘟疫负责的人？”

 

法师给了他一个令人畏缩的眼神。“我没创造那个病毒。我只是在它已经存在时利用了它。”他笑了。“它在他们的脑中。”

 

“你 _没有这个权利_ ，”博士说，温柔中孕育着狂怒。

 

“但博士,”法师像面对一个迟钝的学生一样摇了摇头说，“你已经见过了后果。这总会发生。这就是时间旅行的美妙之处，不是吗？你能在事情发生前就见证结果。比方说，杰克。”

 

“那并没给你这个权利！”

 

“哦，但我觉得有啊。难道你忘了是你促使维多利亚女王创建了火炬木？是你在哈利耶特·琼斯执政黄金岁月 _伊始_ 就破坏了她的政治前途，而那只是因为她使用了一个因你而出现的机构的造物？随便你怎么说，博士。只消你一触，一切都变化了；而你却没胆去承受随之而来的责任。”

 

博士没动手，因为在处理与法师相关问题上有比动手更有效与微妙的方法，而他绝对、永远不会动手，但他也的确离爆发仅一步之遥。

 

“但我们依旧可以阻止它发生，”他现在的口气有点狂乱了，“我们可以做失效保护，我们可以——”

 

一只手抚上他的胸前。“博士，我们做不到。你知道发生了什么。”他温柔地咂嘴说。“哦，那些讨厌的悖论。”

 

他看着法师的脸，感到一丝恐惧，法师理解他。的确如法师所说，他不会采取那些行动的。

 

“带我回你的监牢把，”法师说。“我玩够了。像你保证的那样，把我捆起来吧。”

 

博士咬紧牙关，把法师的手肘轻轻地钳住，开始往回走。

 

十分钟后，他们回到了TARDIS；博士把法师重新拷回控制室的栏杆，而这也只是摆个样子。他检查了法师的口袋也没发现其他的情绪贴纸，对于这点，博士默默地感激了一下。他回到楼上，用有点颤抖的手将法师买的衣物挂在自己的西装边。法师看着他，而他则盯着地板，他能感到法师的目光如同穿透性的激光，但他找不出确切的词汇形容。他很疼，过多的感觉争相涌入他的大脑，那只造成了持久而可怕的疼痛。

 

“为什么？”他最后问道。“那不是你的风格——种族灭绝。”他抬头去看法师，又见到了那种全然的理解，接着他残酷地说，“那你还有谁可以统治！你要达成什么？”

 

法师笑了，伸手温柔滴触碰博士的下巴。博士只是将将避免自己在触碰下的畏缩。“博士，”法师吸了口气。“你看不出么？你永远不会允许我统治世界，我唯一需要打败的只有 _你_ 。”

 

他起身，还在颤抖。法师抬头冷静地盯着他看，嘴角露出再明显不过的胜利笑容。

 

“你以为留着我就容易了吗，博士？”他温柔地说。“安全？美好？你以为有我在身边就能治好你可怜、孤独、受创的心了吗？不会的。留着我只是可悲。那会很艰难，难受，而且这 _不会改变_ ，博士，你会一直艰难难受下去。”

 

“我知道，”博士低语。“我不在乎。”

 

“说谎，”法师轻易地吐出这个残酷的词。“这轮我赢了。”

 

“这不是场游戏!”

 

法师大笑。“这一直是场游戏。”

 

博士转身，来到控制台，空洞地盯着所有的按钮、开关、屏幕和把手，他想哭。他想蜷在地上，痛哭流涕，他想要法师抱住他告诉一切都没事——

 

因为那样的时候，好像Gallifrey又回来了，而他认识的所有人都还安全幸福的生活着，他残酷地想，没有设定坐标就拉下了手刹。他们去哪儿又有何关系呢；他不在乎。


	2. 4x02:虚假的英格拉姆女士

（卡迪夫，地球，2009年）

 

这是自约一年前杰克·哈克尼斯与玛莎·琼斯分别后两人的第一次见面。

 

而杰克对玛莎说的第一件事就是，“多数人都是因为送披萨才进得了这儿的。”

 

而玛莎对杰克说的第一句话是，“送披萨。你说真的吗。”

 

“是啊，”杰克说。

 

“可以进到你的秘密政府巢穴，”玛莎说。

 

今天她穿了一件牛仔外套，黑色阔腿裤，配了低领灰色上衣和高跟鞋，而杰克觉得她看上去比以往任何时候都要魅力四射。“是啊，”他说。“好了，来见见我的团队。”

 

“该死的，她怎么进来的？”欧文人还待在楼下，刚刚他正在解剖他的最新发现，而他的好奇心还是一如既往，此时体现在他对玛莎的态度上。“她没拿什么披萨。”

 

“那是欧文，”杰克说。“玛莎·琼斯，欧文·哈勃。你们都是医生。”

 

“是么，”玛莎说着上下扫视了一遍欧文然后就又转向了杰克。她似乎对欧文正在解剖的那个外星人不感兴趣；杰克想他应该就她对此没发表任何意见而感谢她，因为虽然那个生物在他们杀死它前的确危险性极大，但现在它死了，看上去也不过是个《外星解剖》里的道具人偶而已。“好了，”玛莎说，“还有谁？”

 

杰克看到玛莎背后的欧文的脸，后者震惊于她完全忽略了自己，而杰克也不太担心；玛莎完全有能力照顾好她自己。如常，他默默记住（mental note）在玛莎在的时候得多注意下欧文。

 

这不是他第一次默默记住什么。他的团队总是容易紧张，这倒是可以理解。从他们的角度来看，在那周里，他们几乎见到了世界的尽头，还以为他们永远的失去了杰克，那次他们一早来上班就发现杰克从他们身边消失，然后又被叫到去喜马拉雅考察，而回来则迷惑地发现杰克已经一脸兴味地在等他们了。他们已认识他许久，而他一直是安静、高效与隐蔽的代名词，并且他总是能找到一个好理由：他对他们所有人负责。至少那是他自己冠上的责任，但在他有思考的时间后，他慢慢意识到，那不是责任，而是恐惧。若你得以永生，那你绝不想与什么人有什么特别羁绊。这看起来是个好理由，但是能再见博士——还有被锁住的一年用以思考——好吧，那真的可以给人些许期许。

 

他情不自禁地回想那个不复存在的一年。他们中有人得以幸存了吗。他发自心底地为他们可以不用记得而庆幸。

 

“这是托什（Tosh），”他边说边走过天桥来到电脑区。玛莎跟着他，鞋跟在地面上磕出清脆的声响。“佐藤敏木（Toshiko Sato）。托什，玛莎·琼斯。”

 

托什从电脑上转开眼，看了看玛莎，闪给她一个笑容。“Hello。”

 

“Hi，”玛莎说。“所以你就是那个我能拜托电脑事宜的专家咯？”

 

“是啊，”托什说，看上去有些吃惊。“我和杨桃都可以。”他瞥了一眼杰克。“嗯，杰克——？”

 

“说真的，”杰克咧嘴一笑。“我完全不知道玛莎为何来这儿。玛莎，你来这儿干嘛？”

 

“为了咨询电脑事宜，”玛莎干涩地说。“但这不急，我想先见见你团队的其他人。”

 

“杨桃和格温去拿外卖了，”托什说，又快速笑了一下。“若你喜欢，我们可以现在讨论你要的电脑事宜，一会儿你就可以留下来一起吃饭。”

 

“是啊，”玛莎也笑了。“好的，我喜欢。”她来到频幕板那里，从托什肩上倾身向前。“好的，我想让你帮忙查一些组织。我自己试过，但是——”她瞟了一眼杰克，露出一个无能为力的手势。杰克歪嘴一笑。“什么都没有，至少没有什么有用的。我想借用一下秘密政府机构的电脑，那样也许可以多得到点什么。”

 

“好的，”托什说，登陆了搜索引擎。“什么样的机构？”

 

“普利多尼安（译注：Prydonian是时间领主的学院名）实验室，”玛莎说。“以前属于拉扎罗斯（译注：返老还童那集里麦哥的角色），但那不是我要找的。约翰·卡斯特基金会。但与那个基金会相关的人员里没有一个叫那个名的，至少没有什么真实存在的人是。有张他的照片没错，长得蛮奇怪的，但我在别处搜索这个家伙的资料时——什么都没。”她从外套口袋中取出一张纸片，放在桌子上托什手边。“这还有其他几个人，但可能都不相关。”托什把椅子转了下以便更好的看到玛莎，而玛莎对她露出一个小小的微笑。“我有些别的理论，但我想只有两个地方不足以得到什么精确数据。所以其他的那些就派上用场了。”

 

“好的，”托什看上去有点吃惊，接着就开始搜索。“普利多尼安实验室——以前从属于拉扎罗斯实验室，你知道这个是——”键盘上她健指如飞，新窗口不断闪出。“ _理查德·拉扎罗斯解码基因以无限期拉长生命周期的研究由于终极失败而被放弃了……普利多尼安实验室希望创造一个新的与更好的未来……在进行如拉扎罗斯大规模实验前需要更缜密的背景调查和核对实验……虽然从撒克逊方面的赞助已经停止，相关财政赞助商_ _——_ ”

 

“停，”玛莎说。杰克意识到自己异常紧张，倾身来到托什的左肩上方，而玛莎则伏在她右边。“那些财政赞助商是谁？”

 

“等一下，”托什说，脸上又换上了全神贯注的皱眉；在一些窗口的开开合合与密码破译后，她拿到了一张表。

 

“那儿，”玛莎敲着屏幕说。“露西·撒克逊。”

 

“那个政客的妻子？”托什看着他们俩严肃的表情，一脸不解。“好吧，这不怎么让人惊讶不是么？撒克逊先生去世后，将所有的政治用途财证权转移到他妻子手上——她当然会继续他的工作——”

 

“你能交叉检索吗？”玛莎文。“我不知道具体会有什么，搜索我给你的所有组织，看看露西·撒克逊是否还在资助其他的？”

 

“好的，”托什说。

 

“但我不明白，”杰克喃喃着看着托什工作。“她在最后看上去也糟糕极了。她和我们一样叫了他的名字。”

 

“我知道，”玛莎皱着眉说。“但你也一定很好奇她一开始是怎么嫁给撒克逊的，不是么？也许他不需要大天使来笼络他。博——”杰克给了她一个警告的眼神，她立马就惊讶地停住了，接着说话更加小心。“他说撒克逊一直会点催眠把戏，也许他对她这么做了。”

 

“你想让我再查查大天使网络吗？”托什转身问。“我很抱歉，玛莎，那是其他地方里撒克逊夫人名字被提到的唯一之处。”

 

玛莎皱眉。“你确定？”

 

“只有普利多尼安实验室和已经没用的大天使网络。”托什说，瞥了一眼杰克。杰克之前给他的团队就大天使做了充足的解释——卫星里隐藏的精神网络，意图对地球人口洗脑，是外星影响——然后他们就把天上的十五颗微型给炸了，但他一直没解释那些外星影响的本质或者那些洗脑到底是为了达到什么目的。当然了，他的团队以为杰克已经说了他们所需要的所有信息，但托什不傻，她知道杰克还有很多没说。然而，她现在也只是说，“我能交叉检索所有其他资助普利多尼安实验室的名字，看看有什么线索。”

 

“好的，”玛莎叹气说。“那太好了。”

 

“这到底是怎么回事？”杰克看着托什的电脑飞速地搜索，问道。

 

“我妹妹，”玛莎说。“蒂十。她一般是做秘书工作的，而且——她也挺喜欢的——有时候她会做些公共关系相关的，组织活动什么的。事实是，虽然去年他在四天里得到了六份工作。”杰克看了一眼玛莎，给了她一个斜笑。“猜猜是哪四天。”

 

“哈。”杰克看了看她；她也坚定地看回来。他今早接到电话才知道她没再继续周游宇宙了。“我给博士发短信”，玛莎曾说过。“他给了我一个号码。我早没跟他要实在太蠢了”。杰克对玛莎没有继续跟博士在一起旅行并不感到奇怪——现在他有法师需要考虑——但他惊讶的是她依旧可以联系博士。虽然回顾起来，这是那个拯救了世界的女孩。杰克想博士至少会让她时不时给他发发信息什么的。

 

“所以，”他说，“她在哪工作？”

 

“她做过拉扎罗斯实验室的公共关系部长，”玛莎严肃地说。“还在唐宁街十号待过，虽然他们具体是什么时候录用的她很是模糊。显然撒克逊只是告诉她——站在那里当个花瓶就好。蒂十是这么跟我说的。”

 

杰克看到了玛莎的表情，知道她和自己一样想让法师去死。但他说出口的只有，“所以，她后来做的是什么工作？”

 

“她找到了一些工作，”玛莎时候。“我那张单子上都有。但她一份也保不住。这很奇怪，这个——有一次她在一个人力资源部门工作，当天晚上她去拿自己的东西，结果发现她的钱包已经被翻过了，而她的电话联系人也被搅得一团糟。在另一个地方，她所在部门里被人植入了一枚炸弹。卡斯特基金会一直在监听她的电话，虽然她只是做些秘书工作。最夸张的是，许多地方都邀请她去面试，但他们问得全是些稀奇古怪的问题。和公共关系、接待之类完全没关系的事。而他们也显然不会聘用她。蒂十都快被吓死了，所以我试着做些搜索，但这些地方看上去正常的要命。”她耸肩。“我觉得只有来你们这里碰碰运气了。”

 

“你呢？”杰克问。“有人对你做这种事吗？还有你其他家人？”

 

“都有稳定工作，”玛莎耸耸肩说。“看不出有什么古怪。”这是好几分钟以来她第一次露出笑容。“而我一通过考试，就被伦敦市中心的一家医院录了。”

 

杰克大笑。“那棒极了！”

 

“有了！”托什插话。

 

他们都又聚回监视器。

 

“有个人资助了这些机构里的每一家，”托什说着划出那个名字，“是个叫罗斯芒得·英格拉姆女士的。听过没？”

 

玛莎和杰克都毫无印象地摇头。

 

“欧文！”杰克喊道。“你听过罗斯芒得·英格拉姆这个名字吗？”

 

欧文从手术室冲出来，扯掉橡胶手套。“没，”他说。“她是谁，养辐射猫咪的老太？”

 

“也许是个老富婆。”杰克说。“托什，进行一下普通搜索如何？”

 

托什点头；但她打字的声音被主入口圆形大门开启的隆隆声盖过。格温和杨桃走了进来，都提着鼓鼓涨涨的外卖包裹。杰克做了介绍：格温·库珀，玛莎·琼斯。玛莎·琼斯，杨桃也姓琼斯。格温兴高采烈地对玛莎笑笑，杨桃的笑容则比较拘谨。接下来的五分钟他们就坐在厨房吃馄饨。欧文和格温在甜酱还是酸酱上发生了一场以格温胜利而终结的小规模冲突，于是欧文转向玛莎。

 

“你怎么进来的？”他问。

“从屋顶，”玛莎说。组员们都盯着他。杰克一脸兴味地注意到她似乎很是享受他们的惊异。“要知道，你们的街边石电梯是双向工作的，”她在寂静蔓延时说道。“我很奇怪地发现卡迪夫里竟然有块我不想注意的石头。”她对杰克笑笑。“那个前台的滤波器你们是怎么弄的？”

 

“额，”杰克说，脑中突然充斥了未能预见玛莎来访的后果。“本来就在那，我没做什么。”

 

玛莎翻了翻眼珠，但她也只是说，“所以杰克说你们去年在喜马拉雅。那怎么样？我从没见过。”

 

 _是啊，宇宙中少数几个你没见过的地方_ ，杰克想着突然感到些情感波动。

 

“很冷，”欧文说。

 

“但很美，”托什补充。“我们得到密报说西藏有点问题。”

 

你玛莎皱眉。“但我不明白。我以为火炬木的执法权是仅限于英国的。”

 

“技术上说是那样，”欧文说，“但那个是从我们的‘裂缝’发散的余波。卡迪夫。而那里的人不知道该如何处理。”

 

“不过结果什么事都没，”格温插话。“把米饭递给我一下，杨桃？谢谢。只有这个奇怪的老破庙，还有一大堆无疾而终的线索。”

 

“线索？”玛莎问。

 

“也就是个探索之类的，”欧文一脸厌恶地说。“即便托什用我们的解码器对这些奇怪的西藏经文解码，读出来的也只是一大堆毫无意义的垃圾。”

 

“追随永恒的道路，”托什补充。“有很多关于佛教曼陀罗和宗教钟声和宗教知识的，但我们没找到什么和外星人有关的。”

 

“所以你们就径直回来了，”玛莎说，露出一抹忧伤的微笑。“一定是次不错的休假。”

 

没有人知道该如何解读这个说法，而杰克的喉头不觉一紧。他也不需要说什么。

 

“我去拿派，”杨桃打破了可怕的寂静。“现在恐怕冷透了。若你们需要我去——”

 

“不，不，我去，”杰克打断他站起来。“在冰箱？”

 

杨桃点头。

 

杰克离开了房间，门在他身后关上了。他在架子顶上找到了那个派，看上去美味极了。上帝保佑杨桃，他想，然后就回去门那边，接着停了下来。门对面的房间里依旧死寂一片。

 

OK，这下好了，杰克想，接着几秒钟后，他的猜测就得以证实，是格温的声音：“你怎么认识他的？”

 

“杰克？”玛莎惊讶地问。“我——我和一个朋友旅行。我和杰克共同的朋友。杰克好久没见过那个朋友了，所以他决定也一起来。”

 

欧文喷喷鼻息。“你和他一样坏。别遮遮掩掩了。告诉我们吧。”

 

“但杰克没告诉你们，”玛莎说，声音略微放低（杰克得贴近门才能听到一点）。“这个事不该由我说。杰克是我的朋友；就是这样。”

 

“很好，”欧文说。“真高兴知道杰克还有与他 _单纯是朋友关系_ 的人。”

 

“你是说他的那些调情？”玛莎冷静地说。“那是他在表示友好。”

 

是啊，杰克想，接着就端着派回来了。“谁在表示友好？”

 

玛莎略微吸了吸腮帮，抬眼看了看欧文，接着说，“欧文，他真的是个不错的伙伴。”

 

“我们在问你的事，”欧文说，抬头看杰克，一脸严肃。“而你该死地根本什么都不跟我们说。那周里你去哪了？你只是来了，然后就 _消失_ 了，我们得在没有你的情况下跑去喜马拉雅，而显然那周里你与琼斯小姐和什么 _朋友_ 在一起——”

 

“欧文，”杰克安静地说，欧文就闭嘴了。

 

杨桃安静地切割着那个派，给每人递了一块。有一瞬间，没有人动。接着玛莎在她的纸盘边敲了敲，开始盯着她的手说话，“你干嘛不告诉他们，杰克？”

 

“火炬木对外星人进行记录、分类，”杰克说。“若对方有相当高级的科技的话，官方政策是将那个或者那些外星人收押问讯，收录他们的全部科技用于火炬木的研究。”

 

玛莎盯着他。“但你不会——”

 

“等下，你的朋友现在是 _外星人_ 了？”欧文问。

 

“是的，”杰克沉重地说，呼了一口气。 _给我力量_ 。“我们说的是博士。”

 

他看见托什看着他，脸上是震惊的表情。“等下，”她说，“但我见过他——我那时还做些法律工作，就是在那个什么东西撞上大本钟那次——我档案梗概上有，你知道的，杰克，那就是我得以被录用的原因，而我见过他！”（译注：托什就是那个大本钟猪事件里对它解剖的亚裔科学家）

 

“好极了，”欧文说，狠狠地戳了一下他的派。“那也是格温得到这个工作的原因吗？谁知到她还擅长什么。”

 

玛莎猛然站起，椅子在地上发出难听地刮擦。“你现在可以离开桌子了，哈勃先生。”

 

欧文微微抬起下巴，审视着她。“不，谢了，”他说。“我想我会留下来。”

 

“ _现在_ ，”玛莎说，口气是不容忽视的强硬。

 

过了很长一会儿：欧文摆弄着他的叉子，杰克屏住呼吸的时间早就超过窒息所需最高限度了。“抱歉，格温，”欧文喃喃。

 

她没看他。“谁是这个博士，杰克？”她问。

 

玛莎慢慢坐回她的椅子。杰克意识到若自己不想昏死过去然后在剧烈头痛中醒来的话，现在最好呼吸。“一个外星人，”他说。“他种族的最后的——其中一个幸存者。人形生物。能穿越时间。”

 

“我以为他有时还兼职拯救世界，”托什插嘴。

 

“——他的确是，”杨桃突然也开口了，结果在大家的目光落在自己身上时反而略微涨红了脸。“在金色雀码头。他——试图把大家都撤离出去。”

 

玛莎脸上混合着惊讶忧伤和理解的特殊表情告诉杰克他了一些他以前不知道的信息。但她没说话，于是杰克一会儿说道，“是啊，那就是他做的。我们碰到过好几次。上次，玛莎和他在一起。这就是我们如何认识对方的。”

 

玛莎看了看桌子，露出一个笑容。“但我不是外星人，”她说。“百分百人类，我发誓。”

 

又是一阵沉默。

 

“想看看数据库吐出了什么吗？”托什问她。

 

“是啊，好的，”玛莎说，又站了起来，跟着托什出了房间。杰克环视了一下杨桃、格温和欧文，然后说，“欧文，今晚的清洁你包了。走吧，伙计们，我们去看看托什发现什么了。”

 

当其他人都走出去后，欧文在杰克走近门廊时抓住了他的胳膊把他拉回身，沉静尖锐地说，“杰克，我那不是胡说，你知道的。你雇佣格温只是因为你喜欢她——”

 

“就此打住，”杰克说，从欧文手中抽身。“不是今天，欧文。滚去清理桌面。”欧文脸上划过一丝被伤害的固执表情，杰克在想自己到底他妈的得原谅欧文多少次，接着觉得只要他不真再惹毛他就可以。他可以原谅欧文那些废话。“把桌子收拾干净就好，”他又温和地说了一遍。

 

但欧文的肩膀并没有放松，不过他还是点点头去忙了。

 

杰克出来后发现托什看上去很沮丧，而玛莎则一脸洋洋得意，格温和杨桃则看上去完全不知所云。“应该出现点什么的，”托什说。“即便是个假名，也该有账户历史之类的。而在那些组织之外， _什么都没有_ ，罗斯芒得·英格拉姆根本不存在。”

 

“也许是密码，”玛莎说。“或者有人偷懒了，甚至不愿给这个名字创造一个背景故事。但我觉得是个信息。”

 

“什么样的信息？”格温问。

 

“我不知道，”玛莎说，她注视着屏幕的同时皱起了眉头。接着她对他一笑。“找到你要的了吗？”

 

“我想是的，”玛莎说。“我可能今晚就得开车回伦敦。”

 

“你确定？那得几个小时呢。干嘛这么着急？”杰克问，但他还是跟着玛莎去了街边石那里。

 

“我明天有个约会，”玛莎边说边踏上石头，杰克随后跟上。她对托什、杨桃和格温也咧嘴一笑。“顺便，谢谢你们招待晚餐。很高兴能见到你们大家。”

 

“一个约会，嗯哼？”杰克在他们上升期间问。“谁是哪个幸运的……是男人，对吧？”（译注：由此证明，杰克根本没有性别观念……）

 

“汤姆·密立根，”玛莎眼神失焦地笑着。“法师在我面前杀了他。”她瞥了他一眼。“我给他打电话的第一件事就是确保他还活着——好吧，那个录了我的医院？他在那里当儿科医生。”

 

杰克大笑。“那又如何。”街边石滑到了与地面平齐的地方，他伸手示意她挽住；接着他们一起踏入渐近的暮色中。她抬头对他笑笑，杰克提醒自己她显然正与汤姆·密立根约会，可能不会想让自己吻她的，所以他问道，“你怎么找到博士的？我是说，找到我的联系方式。”

 

玛莎的微笑变成了一个大大笑容。“我有他的号码。我可以在他处于宇宙中任何地方的时候呼叫他。”

 

杰克有短暂的一瞬觉得相当的嫉妒，接着就释然了；若他会永生，总会再见到博士的。“那他怎么样？”他问。

 

“我不知道，”玛莎承认。“我想还是得多给他点时间，你能理解的——所以我只会发个信息问他要下你的号码，然后我就得到了——但只有号码而已。我希望他还好。”

  
“他一直还好（He is always all right）。”杰克精神一震。

 

玛莎对他露出的笑容让他知道她也明白，虽然那种别人知晓他的感知让他不怎么舒服。“我们也是，”她说。

 

杰克大笑。“这就是咱们的精神。”

 

“听着，”玛莎说，“若有任何外星人出现，给我打电话。我可以给你我的专业意见。”

 

“你确定你不想来给我们工作？”杰克问。

 

“不啦，”玛莎说。“我还是喜欢做医生。”

 

“这个世界总是需要更多的doctors，”杰克同意。

 

“那我们回见，杰克，”玛莎说，伸手抓住对方的手，怜爱地捏了捏。她的手掌温暖干燥，而杰克知道他可能会非常想念她，也许自己下周就会打电话给她让她不要再管什么汤姆·密立根了，来和他约会，但他知道那样只会听到她玩笑一样的嘲笑。

 

他看着她走向停车场，然后转身，脸上挂着个大大的微笑。


	3. 4x03:量子房间

（齐格克里威星, 艾力达尼西塔星系, 27,003,957年）

 

这是个寒冷荒凉的星球。

 

一颗巨大的红星忧郁地当空挂，将一切都染成了血橙的颜色。天空是深深的靛蓝，冷风吹过被微微染成橘色的灰色石楠。这就是TARDIS随意选择的着陆点：控制台上显示这里是齐格克里威星,大概在27,004,000年附近，有几世纪的误差。整个地方看起来很早就荒废了。从博士看到读数时的反应不良来看，他从没听过这个星球，更别说来过了。

 

法师来过。

 

他来时是100,000年左右的时候，那是时间大战开打很久之前，他的第一轮重生循环用光之前，他才刚刚自称为法师，他当初来这也只是凑巧。那时候的光线比现在偏黄，但要更冷，万物都覆盖着一层粉状的雪。那时候还没有灰色石楠。齐格克里人用星球地表之下的温泉为他们的石质小城市供暖，虽然他们的科技还极端原始，但他们对法师的出现并不感到惊讶，而当法师向他们提供高级技术的时候，他们只是垂下耳朵，给他一个齐格克里式的礼貌微笑。他们看过那些科技会带来的灾难，他们对法师解释，而当他问他们是如何知道的时候，他们的耳朵一下竖得老高，由于紧张相互碰撞，最后终于有个人回答了，他领他去了宗教屋。

 

法师永远不会忘记他在那儿看到的。

 

他冷静地跟在博士身后。他的脚还不喜习惯博士借给他的那双奇怪的鞋子，但它们灰白的布料比他自己那双高档的丝质鞋子要更适合这里的环境，所以他没有抱怨。他可以看到远处低矮蜂巢般湮灭的齐格克里城市，他不奇怪：他知道，齐格克里宗教屋是永恒的，其物理形态不会改变。它是个 _反复无常的_ 实体。

 

“我只是好奇，”他说着赶上博士。“你知道你要去哪儿吗？”

 

“探索，”博士边回答边眯起眼打量那些石质巢穴。“这里的活人只有我们，但TARDIS发现了一些奇怪的能量度数。”他转身，对法师一笑。“可能会有趣。”

 

难以置信，法师想。博士一个人待得太久导致他几乎忘了该如何把想法保持在脑内，由此产生的后果简直难以估量。通常那里面只有白噪音和不时闪过的痛苦，但有时候还有别的：一种既非欲望也非希望的烈焰，法师很难将它归类。总的来说，那的确非凡异常，他 _差点_ 就打败了博士，但没法做尽。若博士只要有一瞬间放弃宽恕，只要 _一瞬_ ——

 

“什么能量读数？”他问。

 

“有趣的时空波动，”博士说着加快了脚步。明显有趣的时空波动让他的脚步有些雀跃。“量子之类的东西。”

 

“博士，”法师说着抓了一下博士的大衣袖子，这样后者才转身去看他，一脸惊诧。“我不是你那些人类。我能 _感觉_ 到‘有趣的时空波动’。”

 

博士真的停步了，事实上是完全定住了。“哦，”他说，然后平复了一下感情。“好的。”

 

“什么 _样_ 的量子‘东西’？”

 

博士长嘘一口气然后飞快地说道，“这里有什么东西正发展着n空间的可能性。TARDIS计算出有什么东西正以无穷的排列组合变换着，但是 _被容纳着_ ，不过可能性矩阵正在以惊人的速度降序，而若任其继续降解，有些排列组合会逃逸，从而进入现实世界。”

 

法师吸了一口气。显然几十万年时间足以让齐格克里宗教室的安保出现很大变化——虽然“安保”只是个相对说法。也许其中一种可能性摧毁了齐格克里族本身；这不奇怪，不过有点遗憾。他们在整个宇宙的宏图种可能不值一提，但他们是聪明的监护者。而且可恨的是，他们还毛茸茸的。（译注：法师之前不是说过他喜欢猫么……）

 

“他们称它为宗教室，”他说，接着就被自己用与博士差不多的口气说出这话而震惊了。但他的被模仿者有进步，因为博士脸上的震惊很快就变成了疑问。

 

“你来过这里，”博士说。

 

“很久以前，”法师温和地说，继续前进。

 

“所以他们这个……宗教室是干什么的？”

 

把你吸进去然后拆掉。给你看过去，现在与未来的可能。可怕地引诱你。 _改变_ 事物。

 

改变事物，法师想，感觉自己心跳加速了。

 

“它给予你可能性，”他安静地说，声音几乎湮没在他们鞋子与坚硬地面的摩擦声中。“若它泄露出去—— _每个人_ 都会被赐予可能性。恐怕不消三十秒宇宙就崩溃了。”

 

博士想了一下；接着脸上露出一个微笑。“那么，是时候去拯救宇宙了，”他说。

 

法师呻吟了一声。 _救救你自己吧，救救这个该死的世界_ ，他想，但那可能并不必要。若你给了合适的可能性……他无声地跟着博士来到山上，最后来到通往城市内部的通道前。寒冷从黑暗的门口辐散出来。博士毫无意外地从大衣口袋里拿出了一个小手电，打开后光线照进了深渊：光滑的石头渐渐隐没在黑暗中。他们小心翼翼地行走，深入城市的核心——那些石头早已经多方踩踏变得光滑，踏错一步就可能导致他们狼狈地滑倒。法师带着点报复心理暗暗地希望博士能一脚踩空。这样他就可以明目张胆地嘲笑他了。

 

他们沿着黑暗有回声的隧道前进（隧道最后不再往下通倾斜了，但还是一样冷；显然那些温泉都不复存在了，也许这也导致了齐格克里的消失），又过了二十分钟的样子，他们都突然停步了。感觉上好像指尖的酥麻，脑中的光辉，耳际的低语，有一瞬间，法师脑中的鼓声变的异常吵闹。他们在一片空白的石墙面前站定了一会儿。

 

“它怎么工作的？”博士低声问。他马上就会明白，但他还是来 _问_ 。法师差点没能领会其中激增的仇恨；他的指甲深深嵌入手掌，差一点就没忍住把博士直接扔过墙了。

 

“你走过去，”他说。“只要走过去就好。”

 

“不，”博士说，转身逼迫性地看着他，他的眼睛在手电筒从下而上打在他脸上的光下闪耀着奇怪的光芒。“它是怎么 _工作_ 的？它一次可以容纳几人？若我们两个人一起进去，这个东西会爆炸吗？当做出选择后会发生什么？为什么——”

 

法师伸出一只手，博士立刻不说了。法师的眼睛由于得到服从的惊喜而短暂地闭了一下，但他还是冷静地回答了，“宗教室在我看来，作为一种观察的手段而存在。齐格克里人告诉我他们中第一个使用它的人——是发现它，它不是人造的——选择小心使用它。他做出了这个选择很幸运不是吗？”法师盯着空空的石头皱了皱眉。“他们告诉我……只有两人一组才能被允许进入宗教室。两个人都能看到：其中一人做选择，而另一人可以调停。也就是说，若他们发现选择有危险，便有说不的权利。”

 

“聪明，”博士喃喃，抬了抬眉毛。“但他们现在都不在了。”

 

“而由于没有人选择以稳定它，它在渐渐崩溃，”法师说。“只是个猜想。或者只是它的能量场有个有缺陷，我们怎样都会死。”他咧嘴一笑。

 

“而当有选择做出的时候呢？”博士问，忽略了他最后的话。

 

“就我理解，那种选择就会成真，”法师说。“齐格克里人的很多发现都在这房间里诞生。中央供暖。这种非常可口的亮蓝色食物——真遗憾他们都不在了，我还想再吃点。”

 

“所以我们得使它稳定下来，”博士说。“拒绝所有选择直到我们找到那个正确的。”

 

法师的嘴唇微微上翘。“所以，谁来选，谁又来调停呢？”

 

博士瞥了他一眼。“我来选，”他说，好像这再明显不过了。“而你不想让宇宙终结，所以当我发现有什么会稳定这个东西时，你会允许那个选择成真。”

 

“你在那点上信任我。”

 

博士稳稳地看了他一眼，略微抬了抬下巴，绝对严肃。“我别无选择，”他说。

 

他们一起穿过墙壁，一开始它压在他们身上。有石质的触感，接着就变成了橡胶质感，最后软成了泥状，变得柔韧了。开始他们是站在一个布满灰尘的黑暗洞穴里；下一秒博士的手电就灭了。黑暗。鼓声在法师的脉搏下激荡着，他听得见博士在他身边冷静平和的呼吸。慢慢的，似乎遥远处有几处光亮闪耀，接着就鲜活起来。它们互相追逐，数量逐渐增长，好像遥远的星球，不过那些光亮完全随机，有些甚至在他们下方，而地面似乎不复存在。法师能感到他的脚站在实体的虚无之上，而他是个时间领主；这不是迷失方向，但也不舒服。更多针刺一样的光亮出现并呈指数型递增，最终光明终于超越黑暗。有一瞬间法师瞥见了博士的脸：他的嘴巴略微张开，好像在微笑，眼中是纯然的好奇，而法师差点就觉得那很美了，但下一个瞬间一道亮白的闪光屏蔽了他的视觉，接着——

 

他们站在21世纪地球郊区的某处；TARDIS在法师的右边，左边则是一栋砖石房屋。博士穿着他的蓝色西装，惊讶地看着玛莎·琼斯。

 

“进来喝点茶吧，”玛莎说。

“什么？”博士说。

 

“茶，”玛莎说。“妈妈真的很想好好谢谢你。”

 

“但我们——进行过这次谈话了，”博士有点难以接受地说。法师微笑。他记得这种全然的迷惑。他记得不怎么确定自己身处何地，感觉此时场景似曾相识，看看周围似乎 _确定_ 有人在看着自己——是的，博士现在就在经历这一过程，他空空地扫过法师所在的地方。法师也记得这个，他的选择，记得那个因为恐惧而耳尖颤抖的齐格克里人是如何把他拉离那个房间，尽可能礼貌地让他迅速离开他们的星球。

 

“这是我第一次进行这次谈话，”玛莎笑着说。“怎么，时间领主能昨日重现么？”

 

“不，”博士说。“我——我没时间喝茶。”

 

“好吧，”玛莎说，耸耸肩，这个场景化为白色。

 

有趣，法师想。齐格克里人还告诉他另一件事：既然有无穷的可能，这个房间会先筛选一遍。它在你脑中四处翻检，将你的愿望，然后将那些可能性推到最前。有趣。

 

影像沉淀：在TARDIS内，身边时乱七八糟的线路。这个地方弥漫着最近重生的感觉，好像法师指甲下与眼底的肉桂和青铜。一个金发的女孩扒住控制台。“但杰克怎么办？”她问。

 

博士的脸上闪过一丝简短的迷惑，但他依旧和那个TARDIS一样失控着，不过他还是摆脱了那种感觉。“他需要留在那里重建地球！”

 

解决。

 

 _再努力一些_ ，法师恼怒地告诉房间，但下一个场景进入时，罗斯·泰勒还在那里，站在TARDIS前，看着天空。那是晚上，天降尘雨。法师对自己笑笑。哦，那个圣诞节 _完美极了_ 。当他的注意力从天空转回来时，博士正盯着罗斯看，一脸迷惑与苦痛。

 

但令他自己惊异的是，这次现实开始在他们身边沉淀。

 

“不，”法师叫到。“无论他选择什么，我不允许。”

 

博士叹了口气，伸手去抓罗斯·泰勒的手，这个场景也化作白色。接着——

 

一切都变得血红，灼热，法师震惊地发现他们站在圆形礼堂内。至少他自己是站着的；博士则跪在地板上，剧烈的颤抖着。他的外形不太确定；他的手、头发和脸都和他踏入量子房间时一样，但姿势完全变了个人，衣服也完全不对。能在耳畔听到的是：尖叫，爆炸，还有……法师转身看到博士死死地盯着什么，接着他就看到了和谐之眼。

 

“你不是……”他倒吸一口冷气。

 

但，当然的了，这棒极了：当法师自己逃走时，Skaro已经被炸成了渣，而Dalek大帝则带领全军直逼Gallifrey。时间领主不可避免的失败了。法师就是在那时候逃走的；偷了一块变形器，一台TARDIS，直接溜去了宇宙尽头，去了那个时间领主和Dalek都不会去管的地方。他拒绝再被利用。而与此同时，博士在这儿，在城堡之下，清醒的认知到：一个时间领主全数灭绝的宇宙要比一个被Dalek控制的宇宙要好的多。

 

他惊奇地跪在博士身边，膝下的石头几乎烧得通红。博士牙关紧咬，他的眼睛过于闪亮，看上去整个人都处于难忍的痛苦之中，这次法师的确有时间去欣赏这番美景了（beauty），因为这个瞬间正在无限的延长；还没有定型，因为博士还没有作出决定。

 

法师有点惊讶地意识到，若博士选择另一条道路的话，他不会阻止的。

 

但博士只是将颤抖的手伸进口袋，拉出一个普通到荒唐的东西：一个在战争初期的小规模冲突中就被广泛应用的手雷，那个手雷可以扰乱十尺范围内的时间场，将受害者凝固在一个特定时间点内。而且，法师知道，它非常适合彻底撼动黑洞的核心，有效地烧掉整个星球，连带周围的那些Dalek舰队。博士长久地注视着那个手雷，漫长得有点恐怖。接着他拉出印信，将它丢进了和谐之眼。

 

白光。

 

他们现在站在正站在一个风化的碎屑悬崖边，脚下是一大排的导弹，而博士正向他慢慢靠近，似乎在向墙角逼近一条狗。“武器，总是武器，”博士说。

 

法师过了一会儿才意识到自己正举着东西保持着距离，而那一定就是博士在说的东西。

 

“你做的一切，”博士说，“是一遍又一遍的说。”

 

“什么？”法师说。

 

“但这么多年过去，”博士说，“这些灾难频频发生，我一直知晓其中最大的秘密。我了解你。”

 

 _不该这样的_ ，法师意识到。观察者不该成为场景的一部分，绝不。

 

“引爆那些飞船，”博士说，看了看这个星球又将目光重新聚焦回法师，“杀了你自己。那是你唯一不会做的。”他伸出手，缓慢而小心，道貌岸然没错， _一脸正义_ ，他温和地说，“把它给我。”

 

“不，”法师说。“这不是真的。这是个诡计。”

 

博士脸上划过一丝迷惑。

 

“我知道之后发生了什么，”法师笑了一下，说道。“是吗？我 _知道_ 。你以为你会死，而你依旧有胆去炸了整个Gallifrey。”

 

博士往后踉跄了一下，好像法师刚才扇了他一巴掌似的。

 

“但我甚至都没法炸掉这个愚蠢的小星球，”法师说。他脑中的鼓点愈来愈响，狂风在山崖顶上呼啸，他得嘶吼着才能听到自己的话语。“我屈服了，我逃跑了。在Gallifrey上，我也是一样。而你呢——你总是逃跑。当你看到时间漩涡的时候，你跑开了。你怎么能那么蠢？而你只是——一直都在—— _逃跑_ ——”

 

博士的脸色刷得变白了。“别说了，”他说。“我们得找出方法停止这个东西。你感觉不到么？它已经冲破它的所有界限了。”

 

“但你没从Gallifrey逃走！”法师对他大吼。“而你也没从 _我_ 身边逃走！ _你为什么不跑_ ！”

 

“我 _不能_ ！”博士颤抖地叫回来。“总得有人结束那一切——你是我的责任——”

 

法师粗暴地抓住博士的前襟，他的灭世仪器跌落在碎石堆里，没人再管它。“我是时间大战吗？”他嘶吼。“我是Romana吗？我是你的朋友吗？我是你能修好，你能 _拯救_ 的——？”

 

“ _是的_ ，”博士猛烈地吐出这个词。

 

“原谅我并不能解决任何事！”法师摇晃着他吼道。“爱我也不会让任何事变得更好！在时间大战之后——当你是唯一被留下的那个——杰克爱你！罗斯爱你！玛莎爱你！ _那能改变什么吗_ ？”

 

博士平复了一下。“不能，”他低语。

 

法师慢慢放开他的大衣。

 

他们不再在悬崖上了，而身处一片白色的虚无当中；它闪耀耗着，好像一个粗糙的电影拷贝，几乎有点超现实。他们两人都呼吸粗重，而法师想打碎点什么，博士的鼻梁和脖子都是不错的选择，但他做不到。这个房间的所有可能都毫无用处。没有什么能真正动摇博士。一个都没有，即便最后一个，都不能让他摆脱博士，无法真正摆脱。白色慢慢消减成灰色，而洞穴的墙壁慢慢在他们周边显现。

 

“这个，”博士低语，在洞穴中激起一点回声。“我选择了这个。一个死亡星球上的空洞穴。在没有什么可能性了。”

 

法师感觉到现实在身边沉降。“是的，”他说。

 

房间慢慢将它们放回黑暗的走廊，最终一锤定音，死寂。

 

博士打开他的手电。他们无言地沿着隧道走回地面。迎接他们的是血红的落日，而他们最终沿着石楠铺就的斜坡走向TARDIS。他们踩在星球碎屑状地面的咯吱声几乎淹没了他脑中的鼓声，而法师正由于剧痛而憎恨着整个宇宙。

 

“它怎么没杀了你？”他问。

 

博士瞥了他一眼，张大的眼中是回忆的苦楚。这里的光线几乎和和谐之眼前的一模一样。“我逃走了，”他轻柔平淡地说。“它并没有马上被撼动。它——冻住了。于是我就跑了。我跑向TARDIS，敲定了第一个能找到的坐标，用一个月时间在猎户座α星上的酒吧里把自己灌醉，因为我的脑中再也听不见任何人了。接着我回去看，它已经燃尽了。没什么剩下。没有人。”

 

他们剩下的旅途是在寂静中完成的。

 

当他们来到TARDIS时，博士顿了一下，用手摸了摸她木质的外壳，接着才走进去。控制室里还是平滑的嗡鸣。博士甚至都没去看法师；法师看着他爬上楼梯，但没听见他继续往上走。他在TARDIS控制台的地方停了一下，用手摆弄了下把手，但知道并无意义。

 

他上楼，发现博士坐在自己平常偏爱的一个长椅上。他身体后仰，眼睛看着虚空，法师不用探查也知道，博士正在一个个慢慢回顾那些选择和记忆，将选择一个个排除，直到他假装那些都无所谓。

 

法师在他身边坐下，在靠垫间摸索了一会儿；他找到了一些饼渣和一枚1896年的硬币，接着他抓到了一个白色的袋子。他转向博士，虽然这没什么意义，他知道博士脸上的表情会让他有用勺子把对方眼睛挖出来的冲动，但他也知道，无论他说过什么，博士依旧会死死抓着虚假的希望，而那就是他今天的胜利。

 

当他拽出那个白袋子的时候，包装的声音有点刺耳；有点挤扁了，但没关系。

 

“软软糖？”


	4. 4x04:圣地

（法国，地球，1145年）

 

“剪刀姐妹（译注：就是313里那个法师欢快跳舞的背景声'I CAN'T DECIDE'的组合），”法师说。

 

博士在控制台上震惊地盯着他。法师则伏在螺旋楼梯上咧着嘴俯视着他，他无意识地在围栏上敲击鼓点时总会触及他的戒指，发出清脆的‘叮’声。

 

“披头士，”博士说。“那才是经典。”

 

“比吉斯，”法师上，脸上的表情只能说是邪恶。

 

“王后乐队？”博士建议，紧抓最后一根稻草。

 

法师考虑了一下。“好吧，”他妥协了，越过博士的肩膀看了一眼控制台的读数。“所以善良与光明最近又来要什么了？”显然是在偷看坐标读数，他呻吟了一声。“ _地球_ ？至少去点别的有意思的地方嘛。”

 

“地球很有趣！”博士说着，露出些许被冒犯的神情。“你挑一年。”

 

“哦，我现在可以挑选度假时间了？”法师假装在努力思考。“六百万年。”

 

博士叹气。“地球已经不存在了。”

 

法师大笑。“ _没错_ ！”

 

所以他其实没什么合作情绪。博士转身，随便打了一个地球的时间坐标：TARDIS会排除所有与主要大战、瘟疫、灾难相关的时间和地点。博士今天很累，不想拯救世界；其实，既然现在他保证了法师与自己寸步不离，他已经在拯救世界了。

 

过去的几天那种奇怪和紧张交织的状态，博士真的懒得去仔细分析。他们无法在同一个房间呆上几分钟而不导致之间的紧张冲破沉默叫嚣起来。法师花了很长时间观看任何TARDIS接收到的娱乐频道；她还在向他提供软软糖，而博士发现自己总是逛去法师看电视的房间，顺便从袋子里抓走一把糖果，接着再晃荡回去。这样他便有机会擦过法师的手，还可以假装是意外。

 

他没去想法师在量子房间说的话。他很生气。他们都很生气，而且害怕。无论法师说了什么都无所谓：他是博士的责任，而他们理解对方，若博士在找借口，那法师也不例外。他们不能忍受与彼此分离，而法师知道这点——正因如此，他才没有在博士偷糖果的时候重重打掉他的手，在他们假装博士没有在看时，他深知自己看他的方式，他明白自己叫对方名字时的方式。

 

“到了！”博士说话期间，TARDIS重重落地。他乜了一眼读数。“哦哦，1145！法兰西！”

 

“万岁，”法师附和。

 

“走吧，”博士说，抬眼微笑地着看他。“我们去观光吧！可能很有趣。”

 

“1145，”法师说。“穿着我们最好的衣服么。”

 

博士看了一下自己。“这真不算我 _最好的_ 衣服，这件——”

 

“束腰外衣，”法师尖锐精准地说。“佩剑。袍子。 _靴子_ 。想观光穷凶极奢的景观也得挑对地方，这个可不算。”

 

“好吧，”博士有点泄气地说；这是个好主意。他们来到更衣室。

 

他们穿着学者的袍子（长到足以遮住博士的球鞋；他真的很 _喜欢_ 那双红的），花了十分钟穿过泥泞小巴黎。他们来到教堂边的一个熙攘的集市（还有一部分是在教堂内)。博士在教堂门口附近买了一根刚出炉的长棍面包，又在洗礼堂前买了点香料红酒。法师酸酸地向他祝酒；他当然不会去祝福他身体健康什么的。

 

“打扰一下，”博士兴高采烈地对酒商说，“可否问下你知道国王在不在皇宫？”

 

那个酒商喷喷鼻息。“他当然在。在他万塞纳树林里的狩猎行宫里呢。”

 

“去那走路得多久？”博士问。

 

酒商耸肩。“四五里路。若你有急事，今天到没问题。”

 

“太好了，”博士高兴地说。他们离开教堂；他转向法师。“想去看看吗？我喜欢精良的中世纪城堡。”

 

“我搞不懂的是，”法师说，“到底是你的思想即便在关闭状态时你的嘴依旧会保持自动吐槽模式，还是你真的很享受这一切。”

 

博士看了看他，认真起来。“你知道，若你想我们回去，坐在TARDIS里，我们可以的。”

 

法师脸部抽了一下。“中世纪城堡。好的。万岁。”

 

他们就去了。这段路程还挺愉快；现在是早秋，他们头顶的树还是郁郁葱葱，但天色渐晚后还是挺冷的。法师自顾自地哼着小调；只消一听，博士就能看出里面的节奏，1-2-3-4。他开口。

 

“不是今天，”法师说，没看他。“今天别试图帮忙。我们在观光。”

 

在到达万塞纳的城堡前，他们都没说话，而那个城堡就像那个酒商所说，的确就是个猎宫。但它依旧很大，装修不错，而博士已经很久没大呼小叫了。本来那蛮有趣的。

 

他们被门边的守卫拦了下来，所以博士在他袍子的口袋摸了摸，拿出那张有点通灵的卡片。他指望上面会显示“让这些优秀的人进去吃吃喝喝打打猎”或者“让那个人进去吃吃喝喝打打猎，但为安全起见请把另一个扔进地牢”。他绝对没料到的是，那个守卫一下来了精神，叫来第二个守卫，而当第二个守卫出现时，“立刻带他们去觐见艾琳诺王后。”很快，他们就在走廊往里赶的途中了。

 

 _知道是怎么回事吗_ ？法师干涩地在他脑中喃喃。博士缩了一下。这不是个人空间的进犯；时间领主之间的心电感应交流和对着别人的耳朵说悄悄话某种程度上同样亲密，但也仅仅如此了——那不会给法师介入他思想的渠道。同样的——

 

同样他还是胸中一紧，心跳加快，有一瞬间他几乎由于这种近乎被遗忘的联系所带来的震惊而被淹没了，法师能听到那个，从他脸上狡猾的微笑就看得出。即便这样，在过了一会儿博士足够冷静时，便回复道， _我还以为通灵纸片只会让我们进去那里，而不是得到什么私人会面呢_ 。

 

 _哦，我们真幸运啊_ ，法师干涩地回答。

 

他们穿过一个开阔的院子，来到一扇厚重的木门前；守卫敲了敲，一会儿里面传出一个女人的声音，“进来。”

 

那个守卫打开门，深鞠一躬。“陛下，”他说。“你要找的学官。”

 

“终于，”女王干涩地说，来到门口，从守卫伸出的手上拿过通灵纸片。她衣着华丽，一头红发，脸上是骄傲的神情——姿色一般，但她举止中的某种东西让她给人钟令人眩目的美丽。她读着纸上的字；她的脸有一瞬间有一抹疑惑闪过，但她还是妩媚地笑笑，抬头看了看法师和博士。“进来吧，先生们。”

 

他们走进来；她在他们身后关上门，然后回到她窗边的椅子上。她独自落座。房间里没有其他椅子；博士和法师只好站着。“我想你们正好在我绣织毯的时候来了，”她说。“路易老是催我去做女红。我怀孕期间他就一直在唠叨，一直持续到现在。他觉得我现在就去打猎还不合适，而我埋头书本他又不舒服。”她微微抬头，闪现又一个令人眩目的微笑。“但你的纸上写着你们是来听我诉说对路易的关切而不是听我说对亲爱的玛丽的降生带来的苦楚的。你们的名字呢，先生们？”

 

博士觉得很高兴，说道，“我是博士，这位是——”

 

“来自萨克森的的私人教师，”法师露出一个不真诚却很迷人的微笑。

 

“萨克森？”艾琳诺王后稍稍抬眼。“你听起来倒是法国味浓重，先生。”

 

“只是我所受教育的一个不幸副作用，陛下，”法师依旧笑着回答。

 

“我很同情你，先生。”她将注意力转向他。“那你呢，博士？你又在哪里有所建树呢？”

 

“哦，差不多都有些涉猎把，”博士说；他注意到自己也在笑，于是他想也许怀疑法师的笑容完全不真诚是自己太主观。能见到某个 _活生生的_ 传奇人类总是一件乐事。“比如，哲学，天文学，医药……”

 

“多博学啊，”艾琳诺说，听上去很是触动。“那么也许你能在某个方面弥补我的不足——英雄所见略同，会更有共同语言。”她看了一下挂在椅子把手上绣了一半的织毯，皱起了眉头。“我夫君他……有点烦恼，先生们，”她说。“有很多人在他耳边低语说我会导致他的覆灭，他得从我身边离开。可能这是我自身的错误导致我得不到他的全然信任——有人告诉我说，我很令人遗憾地不知虔诚与节俭的美德，而路易似乎在这些美德方面极为盈余，他不知该如何处置它们。”她叹了口气。“我怀疑你们会否相信我，但我不想和他谈，因为我还期许些政治目标。我真诚的希望能为我的夫君和法国谋求最好的前途，但若我不知道我夫君的心思又如何能行使作为一个王后的职责呢？敢问你们可否在此事上祝我一臂之力？”

 

博士和法师对看了一眼。“当然，”博士说。他知道艾琳诺的婚姻已经陷入麻烦，而他知道更大的麻烦将在明年他们出征的时候降临；他无法拯救她的婚姻，尤其历史还显示之后的离婚对这个星球至关重要。但跟路易七世问声好总没什么问题，至少那样可以给艾琳诺王后些许安心。

 

她起身。“我会帮你们安排明日与我夫君的会面，”她说，“鉴于他今日出门狩猎，我想在日落前他都不会回来了。你们还是找房间休憩进餐的好：想来没必要劳烦着把你们到来的事告知整个宫廷了。”

 

博士鞠了一躬，而法师只是微微颔首，接着他们就从王后的房间退了出来，由一个守卫带着去行宫深处的房间。那个房间有扇可以看到外面森林的窗户，一个壁炉，一张桌子，两把椅子和一张床。博士看着那张床好像想起了以前的什么事。

 

法师大笑。“看来我们得轮流睡觉了？”他问。

 

博士没吱声。

 

此时暮色已临：一个穿着阿斯坦制服的人端了面包、猪肉、甜橙和红酒组成的晚餐进屋。他们安静的进餐；在猪肉吃到一半的时候，法师说，“艾琳诺真是有点料，是吧，”博士说，“是的，”但之后他们就没再多说了。博士意识到他注意得到法师的每次呼吸，每一个细微的动作，这把他吓坏了。当然，一开始的确会这样。身边有唯一的一个时间领主——当然他会过于敏感。但现在这种不适应该已经过去了。他至少该习惯了法师的实体性存在。但不；他没有。

 

他们今晚其实不怎么需要睡眠，但他们还是躺上了床，两人隔得尽量远。博士发现自己的呼吸频率都和法师一样，这让他想尖叫。他没有。他恶意地迫使自己放低感官，漫长的等待后，他终于睡着了。

 

当他醒来时，房间里已经漆黑一片，而法师不见了。

 

他爬出床，摸索地走向房门。走廊里有一排火炬零零星星地钉在墙上，发出跳跃间断的柔光。博士能感受到法师依旧在行宫的某处，于是他靠着胸中的拉力出发去找他。

 

他还没走十尺就撞上了迎面走来的法师。法师顶着一头乱发，看上去很是高兴；当他差点撞上博士时，他脸上闪过一个惊讶的表情，但接着他就换上了狡猾的笑容。“Hello，博士，”他说。“真高兴能在这见到你。”

 

“你去哪儿了？”博士问。

 

“散步，”法师说。

 

博士抓住他袍子的前襟，把他推到墙上。“ _你去哪儿了_ ？”

 

法师大笑，但他的呼吸同时也很粗重，而他的眼睛由于头顶上方的火炬光芒而显得尤为明亮。“我不累，”他说。“就去散了个步。该死的，放开我。”

 

博士立马弹开了。

 

法师整理了下袍子。“那就回床上去，”他冷冷地说。

 

他们那晚都没再多睡，虽然两人都在床上一动不动的躺了好几小时。他们两人都没有因为被压抑的恐慌而翻身去打对方，大概这不得不说是个奇迹。

 

第二天一早，有人送来早餐——又是面包和葡萄酒——接着他们就被带到了国外的私人房间，在那儿他们是作为由王后陛下派来的医生和来自萨克森的私人教师被传唤的。但为了保险，博士还是给路易七世看了通灵纸片；一开始国王似乎很是急躁与烦恼，但他读了纸片上的文字后，他的急躁消解了，只剩下烦恼。

 

“请坐，先生们。”他说。

 

他们听命，不过椅子既没有扶手也没有靠背，但至少国王的房间还是有足够供客人休息的椅子的。

 

“你们中哪位对幻觉有所了解？”路易问，用一只手无意识地敲着他的椅子。“你的纸片是这么告诉我的，博士。”

 

博士稍稍露出一个笑容。“那么找我就是了。”

 

路易对他回以一笑，有点尴尬。“是啊。”他低头看着自己的膝盖。“其实我需要找人倾诉有段时间了，但我的爵士们听了只会认为我疯了，而现在教堂可没人愿意听我说话了。”

 

“那么，”博士说，“您请说。”他的笑容有点引诱性质了。“请解放您自己吧。”

 

路易笑了一下，深呼吸一口气。“在我女儿出生后不久，”他说，“我有一个幻觉。我亲眼所见，我看到了一个大——洪水。好像一个——一个隧道，或者什么神奇的涡旋，但是是由上帝也无法给予的各种色彩组成的——如最艳丽的花朵一般的蓝色和红色。接着——你得宽恕我，先生们；我看到的事物远超出了我能理解的极限，而我不得不将这些难以置信的景象与先进的实体世界联系起来，虽然这么说可能会大大降低原来的壮阔。”

 

“没事的，”博士温柔地说。“我们理解。”

 

国王抬头看着他们的脸，博士觉得他看上去很是吃惊，但并没有什么怀疑。“奇怪啊，博士，我觉得你可能真有点奇怪。”路易叹了口气，将手覆在脸上。“我——相信两位先生听说过维特里的大灾难？”

 

博士听说过，于是点点头，但法师则不耐烦地说，“不，抱歉，最近刚从萨克森来，您知道的。那个漩涡——额，您那个涡旋是怎么回事？”

 

“但当然——”路易焦虑地说。

 

“去年陛下的军队袭击了维特里的一个镇子，”博士说，将一只手放在法师的胳膊上，警告性地捏了一下。“那个镇子被烧毁了。数百人去教堂请求避难，但——”

 

“我们没及时意识到，”路易恳切地说，脸色有点苍白。他的声音显示他已经重复说了这个故事好几遍，只希望有人最终能相信他，但都失败了。“我于是开始翻来覆去的做梦——梦到火焰——”法师发出一个细小的不耐烦的声音，而博士相应抓紧了法师的胳膊。但路易国王则坐直了些，轻轻嗓子稳重地说道，“阿伯特·伯纳德方面已经对我施压许久，要我偿还那次罪过。”他悲伤地笑了笑。“我把怒气都撒在艾琳诺头上，你知道，而艾琳诺说我不该听他的。我的老天，这简直腹背受敌。”

 

“那个您幻觉里的涡旋呢？”法师问。

 

“是的，当然了。我道歉。”路易又用手遮住了脸。但还是难掩颤抖。“当那个神奇的涡旋影像消散后，我发现我自己——似乎停于天堂之中。我身边只有光的轨迹，好像蜘蛛的大网。而我发现自己似乎可以理解我所处的那个世界，我拥有如上帝般丰富的知识。”路易平复了一下，没注意到他的两个听众明显紧张僵硬起来。“当然了，即便在我的幻觉中，我也恐惧于这般渎神。基于此，我相信我已经战胜了诱惑，而正是上帝给了我更伟大的目标。”

 

博士终于找回了他的声音。“什么目标，陛下？”

 

“我想这就是艾琳诺派你们前来的原因，”路易喃喃。“她希望理解我。但我已决定于圣诞节向公众宣布这个决定，所以现在告诉你们也无妨：我决定出征，去追寻我梦中的圣地。我也梦到了这次行动。”他躺回椅背，审视他们。“你看到了，先生们，我从我的幻觉中得到了一个信念；有什么在呼唤。我理解那个，为弥补我往日的过失，我得再次发起战争。”

 

他的右手在扶手椅上敲击着鼓点。哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒，哒哒哒哒哒。

 

“那是什么？”法师尖锐地问，眼睛直盯着路易的手。

 

国外立刻停止了敲击。“只是——只是我脑中的一种噪声，”他说。“像是征程对我发出的呼唤。没什么关系。”

 

“不，”法师用一种奇怪紧张的声音说。“您戴的那个戒指。”

 

“什么，这个？”路易问，举起手，略有困惑地看着那个图章戒指。博士也震惊地认了出来：那和法师戴的那个一模一样。“是个礼物，”国王说，“在我们签订和平条约后，香槟伯爵赠与我的。设计精良，不是吗。”

 

法师突然站起身。“这位博士比我更适合与您探讨幻觉问题，”他说，依旧是那副紧巴巴的嗓音。“我得走了。”他径直离开房间。

 

博士难忍去追上他的冲动，但他还是转身面对国王平静飞快地说道，“他不喜欢和王室接触——他不——我很抱歉。我想您对您幻觉的想法是对的。”他也站起身。“我很抱歉，陛下，我真的不能再耽搁了。”

 

他也奔了出去。

 

要找到法师并不困难，他身上散发出一波波特别的怒火。几分钟后他就找到了来源：艾琳诺王后的房间。为了谨慎他只是慢慢推开门，而里面——

 

阿斯坦的艾琳诺正与法师激吻，两者之间则散发出几乎同等的愤怒，似乎他们都想掐进对方的皮肤。博士紧紧抓住门框；他能 _感觉得到_ ，手，嘴，还有那赤裸裸的愤怒，他能清楚地感觉得到以至于他的膝盖都要软了。但愤怒并不单单属于法师，还有他的—— _不能允许_ 法师这么做——

 

法师感觉到了于是拉开距离看向门边。艾琳诺也是，她只看了博士一眼，但法师的肩膀僵硬了。“您得到您要的了， _夫人_ ，”他说。“您不会再见到我。”

 

“我知道，”艾琳诺说。“那我能给你什么作为报偿呢？”

 

“没什么，”博士说，呼吸粗重。“我们要走了。现在。”

 

“如博士说的那样，”法师喃喃，吻了一下王后的手背。她对他笑笑，很有暗示性，但没再多说，只是在他们身后关上了门。

 

“你对她说了什么？”博士问。

 

“只有路易要出征，”法师说，“毕竟，那才是她想听的。”

 

“你在吻她，”博士愤怒地说。

 

“是的，”法师说。“吃醋了？”

 

“你的？别蠢了。”

 

“她的，”法师说。

 

博士要紧牙继续前进。他们从万塞纳走出了一里路博士才再次开口。“路易，”他说。“路易听到了鼓声。”

 

“他还看到时间漩涡了呢，”法师简短补充。“而他也听到了鼓声。他要去打仗了。所以我并不是一片特别的雪花。”

 

“但那没让他想去统治宇宙，”博士说。“那可控。那不一定需要被遵循。”

 

“那又没伴了他九百年，”法师反驳。

 

“那就让——”

 

“ _不_ 。”

 

“而且他还看到了母机（Matrix），”博士说，这次他的声音有些颤抖。“这怎么可能？”

 

“我不知道，”法师说，听起来那 _几乎_ 就像个谎言，但其实不是。

 

“他的那个戒指。和你的很像。”

 

“是的，”法师战栗地呼出一口气。“从银色荒原处开始我就发现它在我的口袋里了。我蛮喜欢的。”

 

“而且没有别的，”博士喃喃。

 

“只有那个和怀表，”法师说，他的声音带着对宇宙赤裸裸的压抑愤怒。

 

一段可怕长久的寂静。

 

“贝多芬，”博士轻柔地说。

 

“……小飞侠组合（McFly),”法师已经开始笑了。

 

“至少我们都同意辣妹组合是垃圾吧？”

 

法师偏头瞟了他一眼。

 

“是啊，这倒没错，”法师说。


	5. 4x05:太空跳蚤

（卡迪夫，地球，2009年）

 

今晚总部不怎么忙碌。格温和托什外出研究海湾里的一个小干扰，可能只是一头迷路的鲸鱼没什么大事，杨桃在做文书工作，而欧文则一边窝在椅子里无所事事地转圈，一边消灭一袋薯片。最终，欧文和杨桃都走了；格温打电话来报告成果，她很疲惫地说海湾里的那个生物似乎是个小海怪，她们会把它带回来的。而杰克大笑，建议她们若觉得那东西太麻烦就把它做成寿司，接着他拿掉耳机，去给自己准备咖啡。

 

他坐定在自己的桌前，盯了自己的手机很久，接着拨通了玛莎的号码。

 

“杰克！”她回复的时候显得欢欣鼓舞。今晚背景声寂静异常；有时杰克会在给她打电话时听到类似家庭聚餐的声音，但他猜，今晚她一个人待在公寓。

 

“嘿，”他说。“听着，明晚是周五医院疯狂夜还是无所事事夜？”

 

“这得看情况，”玛莎说；他几乎能听到她嘴角上翘的笑容。“你想干什么，先生？”

 

“好吧，若你已经抛弃那个密立根了，我想你是否可以和我来次约会。”

 

玛莎大笑。“你不知道吗？我发誓不再和永生的家伙纠缠了。还有， _是的_ ，我依旧在和汤姆约会。”

 

“那你怎么想？”杰克还是笑着问。

 

“约会可以，”玛莎说。“但是个严格的不滚床单的约会，听到没？”

 

“是，长官，”杰克说，于是第二天下午他就与玛莎在总部前见面了。他左臂上还留有一个正在慢慢消散的触手鞭伤，而即便出来前已经冲了个凉，他还是感觉自己浑身鱼腥，不禁暗暗懊恼。

 

“你看上去棒极了，”玛莎问候道，打趣地咧嘴一笑。 _她_ 看上去倒是棒极了：靴子，裙子，头发放下来了。杰克稍微有点后悔竟然同意参加一个不滚床单的约会，但他还算个绅士。

 

“你也是，”他说。“抱歉——格温和托什昨天在海湾里捉到一只小海怪。”

 

“我能看看它吗？”玛莎问，看上去很感兴趣。

 

“约会 _后_ ，”杰克说着示意玛莎挽住他的手臂。“路途愉快？”

 

“花了很久，”玛莎说。“下次你想约会，到伦敦来。”

 

“乐意至极，”杰克高兴地说。也许下次约会可以进一步。

 

这次约会一样很好：他们沿着海滨走了一会儿，接着进了一个杰克喜欢的酒吧，愉快地共进了一次非正式晚餐。玛莎有些相当有趣的关于汤姆·密立根在儿科里发生的疯狂事的二手故事；她甚至还说了些有趣或者感人的公立医院故事。（“我都数不清有多少次有人对我说该去当个心理医生，”玛莎说，看上去半是高兴半是恼火。）杰克回报她以一些火炬木最近的发现；那个海怪，一些扫描显示为外星遗物的有趣垃圾，他们都把它们放储藏室了，欧文滑稽地遭遇了一个有辅助系统的外星人，他还以为那个家伙死了正准备解剖它，结果被洒了一身氖兰液体。他们都笑得前俯后仰，杰克不记得自己上次这么开心是什么时候了。

 

“我估计每次都得再说一次，”他们离开酒吧沿着海滨走时他说。“但说真的，你真该考虑为火炬木工作。”

 

“我知道，”玛莎说。“但——我这辈子可以做那么多精彩的事。而——杰克，我知道你的团队也很棒，但我见过 _世界_ 。我看过很多能做各种惊异之事的人，而我想再次 _找到_ 他们。若你需要我，我很乐意与你和火炬木共事，但我已经 _有了_ 份工作，一个生活，而且——”

 

“而你每天都在重复那句话，”杰克安静地说。“这样若他再次出现，你就可以说不。”

 

玛莎凝望水湾。“也有那个原因，”她说。

“你给他打过电话吗？”杰克问。

 

“打过几次，”玛莎说，回头看向杰克。“他似乎还好。我是说，那种有点狂躁的‘一切都很好！’的还好，但——他没事。他说我打电话之前刚去见了阿斯坦的艾琳诺。”

 

杰克大笑。“有他的。”

 

“伊丽莎白女王有一次还把我们直接追着赶进了TARDIS呢，”玛莎笑道。“不管怎样，你还有个乌贼要给我看呢。”

 

“是啊，”杰克说。他们进了总部。

 

没人，有点奇怪：现在只是晚上六点。通常他的小队还在，而且会一直待到晚上。他耸肩；也许他们出去吃咖喱之类的。玛莎跟着他进了办公室，那个小海怪就坐在它的水箱里，吐着泡泡。“挺可爱的，不是吗？”玛莎说，走过去从上面看着它，但杰克僵在了走廊。玛莎抬头。“怎么了？”

 

“我的时间漩涡控制器，”杰克说。“我放在桌上的。我只是——我一直把它放桌上，但它不在那了。”

 

“所以也许它掉到哪里了，”玛莎皱眉。“不管怎样，那有什么问题？博士确保它无法工作。”

 

“是啊，但谁知道呢，也许一个音速起子从裂缝掉出来，他们有人发现怎么使用了呢？”

 

玛莎叉腰。“那个可能性有多大？”

 

“我不知道，”杰克说，戴上耳机。“托什？进来，托什，敏木？”

 

没有回应。

 

“欧文？”杰克又试了一下。“杨桃！格温！有人在吗，大家？”他放下手，转向玛莎。“他们知道我很快会回来，不会不戴耳机就走的。”

 

“所以你的结论是他们修好了你的控制器然后用它跳到别的地方了，”玛莎说。

 

杰克掂量了一下这个可能。“是啊，大概就是这样。”

 

“那好吧，”玛莎说，去翻手袋，拿出电话。“那就等一下。”

 

“等一下，”杰克反对。“你不能就因为这个给博士打电话！”

 

已经把手机打开一半的玛莎听到这话便停了下来，抬头看他。“若你想，我们可以等一会儿，”她说。“也许他们幸运地直接跳——跳去看今年的天鹅湖什么的，也许他们只是空间跳跃，很快就会打电话。或者他们可能通过裂缝回到了一千年前。还有其他时空旅行的办法吗？”

 

“明白了，”杰克伸出手。“你继续。”

 

“……抱歉，”玛莎说，继续拨号。“Hi！——不，不是这样，我知道，我不是只是来问候一下——是的。嗯。杰克和我一起出去吃饭，他觉得他的团队修好了他的时间漩涡控制器。——我知道！我知道，但杰克觉得没错。”她翻翻眼睛把电话扔给杰克。

 

他接住它，心跳突然加重，他把手机放到耳边。“Hello，博士。”

 

“你什么意思，你的团队修好了你的时间漩涡控制器？”博士单枪直入。“那不可能。只有时间领主科技才能修复它。”

 

杰克略抬眉头。“所以某个时间领主科技产物从裂缝传了过来，”他说。“听我说，博士，我知道的就是他们都不见了，连带我的时间漩涡控制器。”

 

“把电话给回玛莎，”博士说。

 

杰克叹了口气将电话扔回去。

 

“是吗？”玛莎说。“好吧，是的。这是我们的最佳猜测了，是吧？…… _博士_ ！”她大笑。“不，不是的， _谢谢_ 你。实话说只需要中途停一下。我们五秒钟就能找到他们，然后你就可以继续玩了。——嗯。”她转向杰克。“现在几点？”

 

“六点十五，”杰克说。

 

“六点十五，”玛莎说。“是啊，我们在上面见你。谢谢。”她关上手机，转向杰克。“我们走。”

 

“太好了，”杰克有点平淡地说。

 

他们乘街边石上到地表。

 

“我们得达成一项共识，”在他们从石头上迈出来时杰克突然说。玛莎给了他一个疑问的表情。“若你不杀他的话，我也不会。”

 

“我不会的，”玛莎说，但她还是双手抱紧自己，看着远方。“博士没说他的事，”她过了一会儿后说。“但那是 _博士_ 。我无法想象他会——把什么人关在笼子里关很久。若他还关心他们就更不可能了。”

 

杰克张嘴想回复，但一阵熟悉的声响打断了他，尽管他很担心自己的团队，尽管由于要再见法师他腹中孕育着狂怒，但看到蓝盒子慢慢显形还是让他开心地咧嘴直笑。他瞥了一眼玛莎，后者和他情况差不多。他们一起走向TARDIS。

 

过了一会儿，博士把头伸出来，在看见他们后露出一个大大的笑容。“你们到了！快进来。”

 

“我们该怎样，”玛莎在杰克把门在他们身后关上后说（两人在看到熟悉的嗡鸣着的控制室而放松了些许），“找到杰克的团队？我是说，他们可能在任何地方，是吧？”

 

“哦，当然了，”博士看上去不太担心地说。“但应该不难追踪，那种毛躁的时间旅行。”他皱眉表示贯注，小心地戴上从口袋拿出的眼镜。在摆弄了控制台上的一些开关后，他说，“啊！”，接着按了一个按钮。中央立柱开始运动；他抬头对杰克和玛莎笑着。“只往回跳了大约十年。应该很容易就能找到。”

 

“太好了，”杰克说，靠上控制台上一个似乎可以安全挤压的地方。“所以你怎么样，博士？”

 

“很好，很好，”博士半心半意地说，对读数皱着眉头。

“你的乘客呢？”杰克指出。

 

博士抬头看了一眼。“很好，”他又说。“他很好，他——大概在看天线宝宝什么的，我不知道。”他精准地解读了杰克脸上的疑问，“TARDIS是和我同构控制的。他什么也做不了。”

 

震了一下，他们降落了。

 

“好了！”博士说。“上世纪末！——哦，不，等下。”他转回屏幕，又敲了几个按钮。“不可能，不可能，不——”他抬头。“杰克，他们难道不知道在那个东西第一次把他们送到不知名地方后不该再按一次么？”

 

“也许他们以为再按一次就能回来，”玛莎说，耸耸肩。

 

“哦，是啊，很好，那倒是真的。”博士对玛莎笑笑。“好吧，在他们归心似箭的情绪影响下，他们跳到了——2217年的中国！想想啊，我们走吧！”

 

之后他们又头晕目眩地跳了几次，每次他们降落，博士就说，“Nope！”然后继续跳，杰克认为他是在跟着什么时间旅行足迹。他们愈来愈远地往未来跳，间隔从几十年到几世纪不等；在跳到3200年时，他们终于跳出地球，开始星际旅行了。随着他们的继续，杰克感觉到博士愈来愈高涨的兴奋之情。

 

“有人 _完美地_ 修好了你的时间漩涡控制器，”他说。

 

“而要我知道是谁干的，我要好好揍那家伙一顿，”杰克严肃地说。

 

“我倒是要和他们先聊聊，”玛莎说，来到控制台，越过博士肩膀不解地看到了一些读数。“他们怎么办到的。”她斜眼看了一下旁边的博士。“还有，很高兴能再见到你。”

 

博士看上去有点迷惑。“当然了！”他说。“我是说，当然很高兴，但我们还有杰克的团队要拯救，而且——”

 

玛莎坚忍地笑了一下，给了他一个拥抱。一会儿过后，博士的脸上露出笑容，他也高兴地抱抱她。杰克感觉自己就像一个灯泡，同时为由于法师在这儿从而导致博士和玛莎不能继续旅行而义愤填膺。他知道这不理智，而要处理法师，也只能如此，他能几乎能理解这点——博士需要法师在身边。他知道玛莎有了自己的生活，也不会再待长久。他知道他们俩都在离开博士继续生活上做的该死的好。但这还是奇怪的不公。

 

“哦，我们到了！”博士一只手依旧搂着玛莎一边说，他看向控制台。他们降落时又晃了一下。“——是的，这次他们没继续动。而且我们……”博士翻翻眼表示思考。“我们在勒哈斯Ｂ星际路口。不错的地方。虽然很大。是个很大的太空港。”他取下眼镜，折放回他的西装口袋。“我们去看看外头怎么样。”他放开玛莎，蹦去门边，杰克跟了上去。

 

门后是一个惊人奢华的太空港。白色的地面延伸向各个方向，而杰克得仰头九十度才能好好看到天花板，那简直太高了，看到顶之前遮蔽有好几种不同的气象。立在二十尺外的地板上的全息影像标示，显示着飞船离港和入港时刻表；其中一个全息影像正被雨水浇透，于是阴沉地闪烁着。杰克看见远处有几个小食摊；再近点有些隐隐发光的四方区域，人们进进出出同时消失再现，这些都由一个看上去好似巨型紫色武功的生物监测着。

 

“啊，好吧，”博士安静地说。

 

另一个大蜈蚣往他们这里来了；然后很快它就出现在TARDIS前，它略微挺身，这样它的眼柄就可以近距离检视博士和杰克。

 

“你的太空船未经许可降落，”它边敲着附肢边说。“这是第十七次了，博士。”

 

“我知道，”博士说。“我很抱歉，真的，但你知道我总是有点赶时间。——说道未经许可的降落，四个人类最近是不是传输来这了？我的朋友。”  
  
“他们有个时间漩涡控制器，”杰克插话。

 

“是的，”那个蜈蚣说，放下了一些腿，发出一种窸窸窣窣大概代表叹息的声音。“时间漩涡控制器已经被交还时间特工局，而你的朋友正被暂时监禁。这有不少文书工作要做了，博士。”

 

“总是这样，”博士说。“好的。”

 

“那么，你们两个，跟我来，”蜈蚣说。

 

“那——”杰克刚开口。

 

“我们已经有足够的文书工作要做了，”博士坚持说，抓住杰克的手肘，坚定地关上了身后的TARDIS门。

 

杰克叹了口气，跟了上去。

 

（星际路口，勒哈斯Ｂ星系，6032年）

 

又来了，玛莎想，坐在控制台边上无聊地晃着一条腿。有那么多的时间和空间，而我只得到了一个拥抱，接着他就跑掉，去拯救杰克的团队了，而我只好待在这个非法停靠的太空船上，等他们填完那五千份表格。

 

还好我已经越过他这道坎了。

 

她对自己笑笑。

 

“我不觉得坐在那是个好主意，”她身后有人开口。

 

玛莎立马弹起来转身。法师正站在控制台的另一边，看上去无聊的要死，同时又有些兴味。他没穿西装外套但戴了领带。

 

“看到没，”他说。“若 _我_ 坐在那个控制台上，什么事都不会发生。他确保了这点。但若你无意中触了什么的话……谁知道呢。”

 

玛莎没说话。只要她和法师之间隔着控制台，他就无法伤害她。但他想那么做；他看她的方式无误地显示了这点。他也明白无误地享受着他在她脸上看到的谨慎与愤怒。

 

“哦，别那样嘛，”法师撅嘴说。“我现在是个更好的人了。博士可爱的‘多做好事’的行事方法对我有积极影响。从现在开始，某天指不定我就会开始拯救树上的小狗。不好意思。是猫咪。拯救树上的猫咪，从河里的麻袋里解救小狗。你不相信我？不信？”

 

我设计了你，玛莎想，坚定地看着他。我设计了你，而我让你去看了那个怀表，我希望我就那么把你留在宇宙尽头让你寿终正寝。

 

“哦，亲爱的，”法师说。“而现在你又在可怜我了。若你当初只留着教授的话，对所有人都好。是吧？”

 

“是的，”玛莎说。

 

“那让我来为你戳灭幻想吧，”法师冷酷地说。“你珍贵的博士让你去周游世界，告诉任何人去像你爱他一样爱他。而你照他说的做了，因为你爱他。而他是怎么回报你的呢？他用我替代了你。”

 

“他不得已，”玛莎很是坚定地说。

 

“不不不，”法师说，用一根手指覆住嘴唇。“不。若那是出于仁慈——若他不想杀我——若他不想再一次为时间领主的灭族负责——”

 

震惊席卷了玛莎全身，但她没动。

 

“但他没跟你说那部分是不是？”法师问，露出一个恐怖的微笑。“我猜他告诉你‘时间大战是场残酷的战争，导致了双方的毁灭’。他只是……忘记提到那正是他造成的。烧毁Gallifrey，把他们全杀了。”

 

“不，”玛莎小声说。

 

“问题不是你信不信我，玛莎·琼斯，”法师喃喃。“问题是你知道。你知道博士可以以任何形式摆脱我——将我困于某个闭塞的时间闭塞的星球，将我冻在时间中，把我扔进一颗太阳——而他没这么做。他不这么做事因为我是个时间领主，而因为我是个时间领主所以他爱我。”法师卷曲嘴唇。“如你爱他一样。让我们把你变成一个时间领主吧，琼斯小姐，让我再次成为一个人类，我们的问题就都解决了。”

 

玛莎没有回答。她喉头紧锁说不出话，而她不知道这是出于遗憾还是恐惧。

 

“好了，现在，”法师又笑了。“我很高兴我们进行了这次小交谈。”

 

他闲适地逛出了房间。

 

玛莎由于肾上腺素未经排解颤抖了一下，然后她沿楼梯走下，靠在TARDIS门上，做好一旦法师再出来就赶紧弹起身的准备。他没有回来。她空白地盯着控制台，仔细考虑，虽然这很难，但她决定不去问博士。也许她只是懦弱；也许她是不想看到他从她身上移开的眼神和随后黯淡的脸，这样她就知道法师说的是真相。（哪个真相？他烧毁了自己的星球？他爱法师？也许两者兼有。也许都无所谓。）但即便都是真的，法师也一定对事实有所扭曲。他以前就干过：对象是玛莎的妈妈。他早该知道不该在琼斯家的女人身上用同一个把戏。

 

不知过了多久，法师一直没出现，而当玛莎刚开始放松时，TARDIS的门就开了，于是她同时跌倒在外面白色的地板上，发现自己正盯着天花板上的雷暴。

 

紧接着的是另一阵风，很幸运的是三双球鞋，一双高跟鞋，一双锃亮的男式皮鞋和一双战靴都尽量避免了踩上玛莎的脸，那个护送火炬木回到TARDIS的蜈蚣则完全没看到玛莎。他们还是成功在不用完成任何文书工作的同时撤离了。

 

（卡迪夫，地球，2009年）

 

“谢谢，”杰克边说边与博士握手，开始催促团队们回到总部，这样博士和玛莎就有私人时间道别。在他们走过喷泉时她赶了上来；她在皱眉，脸上是担心的神色，但她在看到他也看向她的时候就笑了。杰克知道那种笑容：火炬木专属的“一些都很好”的笑容，而这一点没减轻他的担忧。

 

他们都回到总部，各自瘫倒在办公椅和沙发上。杰克没有。

 

“那该死的是怎么回事？”他问。

 

他的团队不敢看他。

 

“有人给了我一个什么奇怪的螺丝起子，”格温最后说道。“给我和托什，我们当时正在外面处理那个小海怪。那人说那个东西对修理坏掉的东西和开锁上很有用。”

 

“所以我们回来了，”托什说，“然后——然后我们就决定去试一下修好你那个坏掉的手带。结果那个——那个东西是个传输装置。”

 

“时间漩涡控制器，”杰克抱起手臂说。“所以你们修好后就决定去按一按？”

 

“看下是否真的修好了，”欧文说，似乎这是明摆着的事。

 

“还不止一次，”杰克平平地说。

 

“额，那是我，”杨桃说。“我觉得——也许里面设定了的是什么定点，再按就可以回来了。”

 

“接着我们就恐慌了，”托什说，看上去有点尴尬。

 

“我想也是，”杰克说。“好了，现在这个清楚了，那个某人是什么意思，格温？还有我要看看那个奇怪的螺丝起子。”

 

格温咬着下唇，在口袋里掏了掏，拿出一个音速起子，扔给杰克，后者把它装进口袋。“然后呢？”

 

“额，”格温说，看了一眼托什。“一个——一个女人。”

 

“是啊，绝对是女的，”托什点头说。

 

“继续？”杰克催促。

 

“她——长头发。我想没错。一个白人女性。”托什皱眉。“我很抱歉，杰克，她只是——不那么引人注目。”

 

“几乎记不起她的样子，真的，”格温说。

 

“感知过滤，”玛莎坚定地作结。“真棒。”他看向杰克。“我长到二十三岁还真没遇到过什么怪事（反语）。”

 

杰克笑了。“不知道。”他将手插进口袋。“好了，至少没什么永久性髓海，而我自己还弄到了一个音速起子。庆祝吧，团队，你们也见过博士了，他在宇宙中旅行。现在，回家吧。”

 

他们就四散开来，接着他就陷到了沙发上玛莎旁边。“你们医生都是这样吗？”

 

玛莎笑道。“不经常。有时候那些病人倒是这样。”

 

“嗯。”

 

两人同时沉默。接着：“杰克！”格温警示地叫着。

 

杰克坐直。“怎么了？”

 

格温由于震惊而苍白的脸从廊道上探出。“杰克，”她说。“我们这周里弄到的东西，那些外星产物。”

 

“它们怎么了？”杰克有不好的预感。

 

格温咬咬嘴唇。“都不见了。”


	6. 4x06:怪物医院

（伦敦，地球，2009年）

 

周六，玛莎从汤姆那里接到个电话。“街边刚开了家泰国菜馆，”他说。“想去试下不？”

 

“周二，”玛莎说。“周二早上我得早早出门，你肯定不相信我这周末要做的那些事。”

 

周日，玛莎从杰克那里接到个电话。“那些外星垃圾绝对是被偷了，”他告诉她。“而我们检查指纹时也一无所获。我弄不明白的是，他们怎么能这么 _迅速_ 。那人一走博士就把我们送回来了。”

 

“除非你的团队正好是在我们共进晚餐的时候玩的‘开心按按钮’游戏，”玛莎说。“而那样就会给小偷将近一小时时间。”

 

周一，玛莎接到了蒂十的电话。“这次是医院，”蒂十说。“一家医院想招我去做秘书工作。我照你说的查了，那家医院的一切都是电脑控制的。这简直越来越荒谬了。”

 

“但那是家医院，”玛莎说。“而我呢，是个医生。给我个地址，我去查。”

 

她下班后与汤姆在那家新的泰国菜馆见面。“所以，”汤姆说。“我看到你昨天的那种表情了。你在忙什么事。”

 

玛莎越过自己的饮料对他咧嘴一笑。“我在做监察，”她说。“在家医院。”

 

“但你不是医院监察员，”汤姆有些疑惑地说。

 

“现在是了，”玛莎说，嘴角的笑容还未淡去。“有名有实。火炬木授权的。”

 

汤姆的眉毛又抬起了一点，但他只是说，“你去总比我去好。你得到了监察和文书工作，而我得到了一群尖叫的小毛孩，谢了。”

 

玛莎大笑；他们点餐。

 

在很多方面，玛莎都很感激汤姆在问问题上的不积极，因为她不想对他说谎。他聪明有趣，而且吻技高超，他喜欢谈论些医学事物，他的家人也很不错，同时自己的家人也很喜欢他，况且玛莎深知，在某些情势下汤姆愿意为她奉献生命，以上诸点简直棒极了，但有时玛莎觉得自己脑中有个这样的列表恐怕不是什么好事。与博士旅行时，她胸中有这种迷惑难解的感觉和些许坚定闪光的信念，她确信自己爱他。而与汤姆在一起时，她感觉快乐而且清楚自己绝对被他吸引，而能与一个没有过多个人负担的人约会真不错，但有时玛莎在想她与对方的进展是否过快了。而也许她等等的话，自己就不会拿他们两人相比、发现汤姆的一些不足。

 

但汤姆隔着桌子对她微笑，好像她是宇宙中最重要的事物，而玛莎就知道，汤姆记不记得他们身为革命者的那几天或者知不知道玛莎生命中那最奇特的部分都不重要。现在有个普通人爱她就很好，所以她将手肘架在桌上，对他笑笑，问他一天过的如何。

 

第二天一早，她就去了那个试图录蒂十的医院。杰克再三向她确保：那家医院看起来没问题，但英格拉姆女士的确在赞助者名单上。（“显然她资助建设了整个精神科病房。那个病房是过去这年才建立的，”杰克是在她吃早餐时告诉的她，她不得不把电话架在脖子和耳朵之间。“你也许想去查查那个。”）他还向她保证，会有些人接待她，但他会尽量推迟告知他们，所以这样就没人会有时间掩藏什么。

 

第一眼看，那家医院就是个毫无特色的灰白八层建筑。前门的把手构成了一个铜质圆圈，以中间为界，隔成两半的半圆手柄；玛莎注意到它只是因为那个把手上的设计是个很引人瞩目的凯尔特结，虽然她以前没见过这样的。前厅干净明亮，而在玛莎来到前台桌子介绍自己并晃了一下杰克在周六早她离开前塞给她的火炬木徽章后，那个接待员就变得很是高兴与热情。“雷德利小姐一会儿就下来带你四处看下。”

 

“谢谢，”玛莎说罢就无聊地在等待期间阅读医院的任务宣言，它被装裱起来挂在前台桌子附近，和她读过的其他医院宣言没什么区别，绝对没什么可疑的。她叹了口气。

 

“琼斯医生？”

 

玛莎转身。雷德利小姐一头金色短发，一身利索的西装，看上去熟悉得奇怪，但玛莎还是完全不知道她是谁。她笑笑。雷德利小姐没有笑，只是说，“那我们开始干正事。”她转身沿着走廊走。玛莎跟在后面，对自己的被忽略而有点愤愤不平。

 

撇开态度，至少雷德利小姐很高效。她向她精准地解释了每个病房的历史，催促玛莎进去，但时间只够玛莎大概看下各种东西确保它们都很正常。一小时快过去了，玛莎已经见了很多但没发现什么可疑的；都一样，但这趟不算白跑，这家医院 _绝对_ 的正常，但能看看别的医院总是很有趣。

 

“就这样了，”雷德利小姐说。“还有什么问题吗？”

 

“是的，”玛莎稍微皱了皱眉说。“我听说最近新开了一个精神科病房。我们还没去那。”

 

雷德利小姐的脸有点不友善了，看来戳中重点了。“我想这越权了。只有授权人士才能进。”

 

“我就是授权人士，”玛莎礼貌地说活。“我由火炬木授权。我们去那里如何？”

 

“跟着我，”雷德利小姐说，虽然她是咬牙说的，但她还是转身带路。

 

精神科病房在八楼，也就是医院顶层。“以前这里是储藏区，也有几个办公室，”雷德利在电梯里解释。“但去年医院经历了精神病科病人大爆发。”

 

玛莎皱眉。“那为什么不转去其他医院？”她问。“转去专门的医院之类的？你们需要买新设备，招新员工——”

 

“病房的建立和员工招聘都是资助人授意的，”雷德利小姐简短地说。“那些资助很是慷慨，足以在这里容纳那些病人。”她直视着电梯门。“我得要求你，琼斯医生，和对待刚才其他病房的工作一样对待这个病房的，不能和病人交谈；那可能会使他们焦虑。你要问问题都只能问员工。”

 

玛莎想，她会这么说很是奇怪。我当然只会去问医生们。我可不想让病人焦虑。“当然，”她大声说。

 

电梯门开了，于是她们来到走廊，雷德利小姐的高跟鞋以一种职业人士的节奏敲击在地面上。玛莎停下来阅读了一下电梯边上墙上的匾额：许多的病房都有这些匾额，但这块则特别吸引了他注意力，因为上面写着“这个病房由罗斯芒得·安妮·娜塔莉·英格拉姆（Rosamund Anne Natalie Ingram）慷慨资助”。玛莎挑挑眉，赶忙去追赶雷德利小姐。

 

“那边的匾额说英格拉姆女士特别资助了这个病房，”她评论。“那她是谁呢？”

 

雷德利毫无幽默地笑了声。“那你得去和董事会谈谈了，琼斯医生，”她说。“我从没亲自见过英格拉姆女士本人。”她指示玛莎进到其中一间病房；玛莎有些吃惊地发现里面全是青少年，都在看电视或者用蜡笔画画之类的，由两个别着胸牌的医生看管。“这是青少年休闲室，”雷德利女士站在门边安静解释道。“这个科的多数病人都是成年人，但我想你可能更愿意眼见为实而不是只是听说。”

 

“是啊，”玛莎说。“谢谢。”

 

她刚转身准备跟随雷德利小姐折回走廊，突然，有人抓住了她的脚踝。她停下来低头看。一个年约十四的男孩张着一双大眼仰视着她。他一手抓着只橘色的蜡笔，另一只手则牢牢抓着玛莎的脚踝。“你，”他说。“你是玛莎·琼斯。”

 

“是的，”玛莎感觉到一丝震惊。

 

“你拯救了世界，”那男孩说。“你讲了个故事，而我们都想着一个想法。那起作用了。血腥过去了。这次是这样的。”

 

玛莎的心扑扑直跳。“是啊，”她温柔地说。“那起作用了，我可以拿回我的脚了吗？”

 

“哦！”那男孩说着好像烫到一样抽回手。

 

玛莎蹲下来，但雷德利小姐趁机抓住玛莎的胳膊，把她拽进走廊，重重关上门。“你顺着他的话表示同意这很好，”她说。“最好都装作同意，但我想我们最好现在就离开。”

 

“但等等，我想和他谈谈！”玛莎有些生气地说。“他说的是些很重要的事！”

 

“他在胡说，琼斯医生，”雷德利小姐说，她的声音里的坚硬感告诉玛莎吵闹并不能再让她回去精神科病房，所以她耸肩，让雷德利小姐护她进入电梯，接着来到前厅。“谢谢您的到来，琼斯医生，”雷德利小姐说，接着给了玛莎个冰冷的微笑，和她握握手，就带她出了门。

 

玛莎一回公寓就给杰克打了电话。

 

“他记得，”她兴奋地说，之前已经对杰克简要介绍了今天的事。“杰克，他认出我了，而他还记得那个不曾存在的一年！你觉得——你觉得那里的人是不是都记得，而他们一直在叨念托克拉菲因和其他的？所以他们就把他们锁在了那，因为别人都认为他们疯了？”

 

“也许，”杰克说。“让我猜猜，接着你就被赶出来了。”

 

“很突然，是的，”玛莎说。“听着，杰克，我得回到那里，这个英格拉姆女人是那个病房 _存在_ 的唯一原因，而那里至少有一个人记得那个不曾存在的一年，这些事情一定有所联系。”

 

“而你却依旧为无法在精神病学或者心理学或者别的什么个方面得到个学位幽怨，是吧？”杰克叹气。“听着，火炬木的权威在很多地方有效，但你的工作并非是与火炬木直接相关的，那就有点困难了。而且，你知道，要作假也很难。”

 

“我总可以用合法手段，”玛莎干涩地说。

 

“火炬木是合法的！”

 

“独立于政府与警方之外？”玛莎嗤之以鼻。“你知道我能做到什么吗？我可以跟我的上司谈谈，说在探访那个病房时发现了一些治疗不周。他就可以写几张条子，打几个电话，而到了周末，我就可以大摇大摆走回那里，且不会有任何人潜伏在我身后提醒我不要去骚扰那些敏感的病人。我会有个官样的记事板，而且一周的全薪，还不用提 _一次_ ‘火炬木’。”

 

电话一头安静了。

 

接着杰克用一口怨念的语气说。“你确定不想为我工作？”

 

玛莎大笑，“是了，不管怎样还是谢谢你听我说，”接着挂了电话。

 

第二天玛莎就去见了自己的上司。他积极地询问她，很满意地发现她不是只想找麻烦或者找机会休假，于是他写了几张条子，打了几个电话，到周五晚上，玛莎就直接走进了罗斯芒得·英格拉姆精神科病房，拿着一个官样的记事板，这感觉好极了。

 

她先进了青少年休闲室，但那个认出她的男孩不在，而其他的青少年似乎待她的态度与对待里面的其他医生一样，都是忽略。在搜索了几分钟后，玛莎坐在一个棕色短发的女孩身边，后者已几近成年，正对着一个魔方皱眉，但她还是在玛莎在她身边坐下时瞥了她一眼。

 

“嗨，”玛莎温柔地说。

 

“那不会有用的，”女孩说着举起魔方给玛莎看。“这只是三维的，而我甚至都看不见。”她咬着嘴唇。“有段时间我可以看到的，但我现在记不清了。”

 

“我很抱歉，”玛莎说。“我自己是怎么也学不会玩那个东西。”那个女孩的口音吸引了她注意。“嘿，你从哪里来的？”

 

这个问题似乎让女孩困惑得久了点，但她之后还是带着些不确定回答，“曼切斯特。我一直住在曼切斯特。”

 

 _那你在伦敦干嘛_ ？玛莎想，但她还是说，“那你叫什么名字？”

 

“安妮，”女孩这次回答的很快。似乎这个问题比较容易回答，而女孩看上去对此很是庆幸。接着，她又继续盯着那个魔方。

 

“好吧，安妮，”玛莎听了许久后说道，然后起身，“希望你能自己解决那个谜团。”

 

她沿着走廊走到精神科病房办公室去找这里的总监，然后毫无意外地发现门是半开的，而从里面传来了雷德利小姐冰冷的声音，“我不管她是不是连经营这家医院的授权都搞到了！我们需要她 _马上_ 离开。”

 

一个男人叹了口气说，“我知道，杰娜。我们正在处理。但反正他们是在胡说；她能发现什么？”

 

“她有后台，”雷德利小姐阴暗地说。“至少火炬木就是一个。”

 

“……那就有些不同了，”那男人说。“好的。我们今天不能赶她走，但明天可以。现在你可以去别的地方去搞你那套政治干涉了。不送。”

 

玛莎觉得这是个她该从走廊撤离的信号，于是她进到一个成人病房，看到一个可能对这些幕后一无所知恐怕会好好合作回答问题的医生。她路过一张床，上面的男人在哼唱着什么，让她几乎觉得那个调子很熟悉，但就是摸不准是哪里听到的。她在一排病床最后发现了一个医生。“打扰一下？”

 

那个医生转身对她露出一个微笑。“额……琼斯医生，是吧？需要我帮忙吗？”

 

“我在想，”玛莎说。“这些人都有什么问题？他们是怎么说的？”

 

“多数年轻点的都由于一些糟糕的境遇而受到影响，”医生说。“那些老一点的多是有幻觉——病因从精神分裂——”她耸肩。“到可能的任何一种典型心理疾病。他们通常都是由家人或者邻居送来的。”

 

“有……共同的幻觉吗？”玛莎问。

 

“有些是，”医生说，“但那种情况很普遍。”

 

“好的，”玛莎说。“那谢谢了。”

 

她小心地看了一下房间里的病人，但许多不是在睡觉就是盯着虚空，还有不少不愿与她正视。也许那个男孩是侥幸；也许雷德利小姐只是有些偏执。也许这个医院只是不喜欢火炬木。也许这里的人虽然疯了，但无害，而也没什么事需要他们介入。

 

但在她差不多要出门时，那个哼唱小曲的男人有些沙哑地说，“等等。”她转身面向他，他笑起来。“玛莎·琼斯，”他说。“要知道，我当时就在伦敦。在那最后一日。你坐在楼梯上告诉我们，然后——然后 _他_ 就从飞船上下来带走了你。我们以为那是一切的终结，但我们照你要求的说了，接着一切都回来了。”他的表情突然阴沉起来。“但我记得。我怎么会记得？”

  
“我不知道，”玛莎低语。她隐隐意识到自己正紧紧抓着记事板，都嵌进掌心了。“博士告诉我说只有勇士号上的人会记得。”

 

那个男人喷喷鼻息。“那个蠢货。他以前也不是没错过。”

 

“等等，”玛莎来到他的床脚说，“你 _认识_ 他？”

 

那个男人的脸上掠过一丝迷惑。“认识谁？”

 

“博士！”

 

“哪个博士？”

 

玛莎心一沉。“没事了，”她说。“抱歉。”

 

但她回家后还是知道自己找对了地方，虽然只剩一天去发现到底发生了什么，但一天应该足够了。

 

那天晚上是几个月以来玛莎 ·琼斯第一次梦到世界的终结。她身边的一切都在燃烧：橙色的天空燃烧着，树都盖满了尘土，而街上由于四溅的鲜血而显得猩红——她一直有这种记忆，她曾用比记录下这些。但她的梦说起来说并不算噩梦，因为一切都是那么不真实。她行走于那些闪光的银尘混合的树之间，感到难以忍受的思乡。她脚下的地面也满是裂纹、支离破碎，而在远处则有个猛第一眼看上去会以为是检修孔盖子的东西，接着它就变成了一个半碎的石头，上面有那个奇怪的凯尔特标志，而玛莎醒来时满脸泪水，却对原因一无所知。

 

第二天回医院的时候，在她乘电梯来到精神科病房时雷德利小姐正等着她，脸上是一副冰冷的自满神色。

 

“我想，琼斯医生，”她说，“在看过你的文件后，我们发现你的权限不足，无法继续待在这儿。我得要求你回去了。”

 

玛莎走出电梯。“你在掩藏什么？”她问。

 

“掩藏？”雷德利小姐故意重复。

 

“是的，掩藏，”玛莎厉声说。“在我面前掩藏。你，那个病房总监，还有该死的·英格拉姆女士，你们所有人！你们把远至曼切斯特的人都拽到这儿干嘛？为什么他们中有人认识我？”

 

“那是幻觉，他们中有些不是被亲戚就是最初的医院转来的，而我没在你面前掩藏什么，琼斯医生，”雷德利小姐全然平静地说，接着就把玛莎赶回了电梯。

 

玛莎咬牙，但她别无选择只能离开。

 

她下午和晚上都陪汤姆一起；他们玩了一些电子游戏，在最近的公园散了个步，探讨了一下医学问题，接着开始记书本的第一句话，订了一大盒披萨，整个晚上都在看“最弱的环节”。玛莎也渐渐放松下来，就在这时，她突然意识到第二天自己无事可做，于是决定晚上待在汤姆这里。

 

“抱怨吧，”汤姆在玛莎沉默了很久后提议道，一只手搂住她的腰，吻了下她的肩膀。“你应得的。”

 

“不，”玛莎说。“这样我什么都找不到，我甚至都不知道我干嘛要去。只是一个奇怪的直觉，一个朋友告诉我去查。我——在他们没料到我会去的时候我再去突击探探吧。”

 

“好的，”汤姆说。“只是——向我保证你不会做那种你有时会做的事。你那样时总会很紧张。那很好，但有时候我跟不上你。我还是喜欢你引用《哈利波特》里话而我记不得下一句是时候。”

 

“什么，”玛莎喃喃，“你想要我用那些死板的琐碎小事来威胁你？”

 

“没错。”

 

她大笑转身去吻他。“好的，成交。”

 

但那晚她还是梦到了银色的树和橙黄的天空，整个世界都在尖叫与燃烧。

 

之后那晚也是。

 

还有再后的那晚。


	7. 4x07:阿斯特里昂

（阿斯特里昂，Beta猎犬星系，3218年）

 

法师闲来想着博士到底什么时候才会开始问问题。当然了，他有他自己的问题，像多米诺骨牌一样整齐排列，一个问题难以避免的会牵扯到另一个，但一定得是博士先开口。不过，他显然不会；法师深知这点。他已与博士相处的足够久，明白了在博士第一次提出要将自己留在身边时还没意识到的问题：这是个古怪的共生式纽带。他让博士过的生不如此，同样博士会无休无止的原谅他，而那就产生了一个饥渴的回馈环；他们两个都在想方设法击溃对方。

 

但今天似乎是个得胜的好日子。

 

今天，TARDIS显示他们降落在一个称为阿斯特里昂的星球上，地球纪年3218：太阳闪耀着耀眼的蓝白光，天空则如宝石般闪闪发亮。三颗畸形的小月亮在地平线附近互相追逐着，而博士和法师则沿着一条泥泞的小路并行，脚下是泛着奇异石板色泽的地面。小路尽头有片丛生着绛紫色植物的杂乱场地，虽然他自己和法师都挺欣赏这片景色。那些植物可能有毒，而那颗明亮的太阳恐怕正辐播撒着足以危害人类的辐射，此外，他的鞋也搞得脏脏的。博士心情很好，大步流星地走向TARDIS唯一能读取到生命信号群的区域。

 

“人类！”博士欢快地说。“ _这儿_ ！我不认为他们这么早就涉足猎户座了，但他们竟然在！就在他们小世界的边缘！”

 

“博士，”法师说，“为什么……”他仔细考虑了一下该如何说。“你会对一些稍微长了点脑子的猴子产生这种奇怪的啦啦队式痴迷？”

 

“因为就是那样！”博士回嘴，笑看着他。法师依旧在博士对他咧嘴笑时感觉很怪；他还是习惯博士以前的那些身体，有某种骑士式的礼节，彰显着蔑视与挑战，甚至不时会有狂躁的版本出现，但这次的不同。这个顶着一张雀斑还没褪完的年轻脸庞、头发堪比刺猬的男人则可以在欢快的孩子气和极端的严肃间如呼吸一样自然的切换，而若法师也渐渐显露出这种趋势，那也是博士的错。全是博士的错；他又开始对人类开始抒发一种愚蠢的欣赏之情，都是他的错，他现在开始积极地解释了，“他们的确是从树上下地的猴子，但之后他们开始拿各种东西拼拼凑凑，最后就蔓延到星球之间了！那神奇极了，你得承认那真的神奇极了。”

 

“是惊悚极了，”法师定义。

 

无论博士如何看待人类，他们接下来来到的这个城市可没那么引人注目。看上去人类只是试着把一些石板色的尘土做成了混凝土，但不怎么成功，结果变成了湿泥巴。虽然材料不佳，但他们的城市规模倒是不小，一些显然不缺营养的孩子在大道上玩着复杂版本的跳房子游戏，而博士和法师沿街走的时候对此则抱有不同程度的好奇。这段路不长，当然了，有一些成年人看到了它们，于是去找激光枪——看来他们也不是那么蠢。法师在看到城市不设防的同时还在怀疑这点来着。

 

一个男人拿着激光枪指着他们，走到街上，后面跟着些其他人；此时他们已经不再前进。法师漠不关心地看着一切，但博士举起手说，“没事，我们只是路过。”

 

“怎么个路过法？”那个男人粗鲁地问。“我们的坐标不在任何地图上。”

 

“哦，好吧，我们是探险家，”博士说。

 

这也不能减少对方的猜疑。“我们没有东西交易，”他说。“滚开，滚回你们华丽的飞船去。”

 

“但作物什么呢？”博士问，示意了一下自己来时的广阔土地。“你可以拿它们做点什么！染料啊——香料啊——燃料——”

 

“它们有毒，”那男人简短的说。（法师狡猾地笑了一下。）“所以你们来做什么交易，你们是慈善探险家还是什么的？”

 

“差不多吧，是的，”博士说，用一只手揉了揉头发，结果它们都一根根竖了起来。“实话说，我们没有武器，只是来看看。”

 

那人叹了口气，收起了枪。“好吧，”他说。“一旦你们看够了就走，明白没？”

 

“哦，当然，”博士说，还是瞪着一双大眼。

 

所以他们一整天都在东瞅瞅西看看，博士几乎把时间全花在和人聊天上。除了那可怜兮兮的泥房子和激光枪，这里的人还有一个养了很多基因调整过的鸡和牛的大农场，一个大温室，大概四分之一的作物都生长于此（那些石板色的土若经过合理的晾晒烘烤，就可以变成完美的保温玻璃，但一个女人恼火地对博士说，它们在玻璃房子里生长状况也不好——更别说在那些奇怪的混凝土式活体结构中了）。这个星球唯一的原生生命就是那种绛紫色的有毒植物，虽然没什么经济价值，但能将二氧化碳高效转化为氧气，而这里的太阳能也极为充足，足以供应他们日常电力。这里人民需要的其实只有一些有用的石头和金属，再缔结些商贸协议，但——这就是问题的症结——最初资助这个星球殖民的人不喜欢这种慢条斯理的进展，转而改口，于是这里的人就只得自力更生。

 

这某种程度上解释了这里公社式的聚餐，法师在这种情形下不适得浑身难受。食物还好，虽然就是平常的人类食物，还有几个迷人的女人（还有个迷人的男人也作数）都朝他这里看了几眼，所以这个晚上也不算浪费时间。或者说，他想，看着今天在街上那个用枪指着他们的男人后来悻悻放下枪现在则郁闷地看着自己的盘子菜真的不 _算_ 浪费时间。

 

“似乎你们正经历一段艰难时刻，”法师用尽可能表露自己真切的同情的语气说，顺便滑到那人边上的椅子坐定。

 

“是啊，”那人说，没抬头。

 

“我的……同胞，”法师说，“似乎认为若你们重新尝试和附近的殖民地缔结商贸关系就可以摆脱现在的束缚。”

 

那人喷喷鼻息。

 

“但你不同意，”法师喃喃。“这里谁是管事的？”

 

“就是我，”那人简短地说。

 

“我想也是，”法师微微一笑。“那你叫什么名字？”

 

“格雷格·霍华德，”那人说。“好了，你干嘛这么问？你到底是谁？”

 

他抬头和他视线交汇了。一招走错。

 

“我是法师，”法师温和地说，眼睛一动不动地与他对视。“而我有个提议给你，格雷格·霍华德。这不是外交上的。也算不上光明正大。但你会得到你想要的。”

 

霍华德的脸颊有些泛红。“是么？”

 

“我来时乘坐的飞船，”法师说，“有些……科技。我无法向你们提供金属或者石头或者其他你们的需要的东西，况且授之以鱼不如授之以渔。”他笑了。“我想你们来时乘坐的飞船功能还正常？”

 

“是的，”霍华德说。

 

“你有艘飞船，”法师故意说，“而我有核能火力。想想看。”他起身往博士身边走去，从围在他身边那些听众爆发的一轮接一轮的爆笑看得出，他似乎正兴高采烈地讲着什么荒诞的故事。法师坐下来。

 

“接着，”博士说，“ _接着_ ，藏匿那些画作的地方旁边就发生了大爆炸——只有一幅幸存，而还是用大大的字母写着‘这是赝品’的那堆中的一幅。哦，我在想博物馆里的人是不是都没注意过。这一定吓到他们了，不是么？他们会发现都 _没有_ 真品可以替代？”他抬头笑了。“哦，hello，法师。我只是在和这些人谈论巴黎的事。”

 

法师此时又感受到了无论何时博士说出他名字时的那波快感，但在这儿—— _这个地点_ ，礼貌缺失，在一屋子人堆里，在讲一个愚蠢的早就失落的城市的故事时——这是种亵渎，不知如何变得廉价了。法师想让他说的同时真正 _意味着_ 它的含义。

 

“某个泥泞的闭塞城市，”他鄙视地说。“你还没无聊吗？”

 

博士歪嘴笑了笑后起身。“我们可以走，”他说。

 

他们往门走去。

 

 _三_ ，法师想， _二，一_ ……

 

“等下！”霍华德叫道，同时跑向他们。博士惊奇地转身。法师也是，顺便藏起一抹狡猾的微笑。“拜托，”霍华德说。“可以——可以帮帮我们吗？用——科技。任何事。”

 

博士笑了。“当然！”他说。“我们尽力。”

 

于是他们就在那种潮湿的房子里呆了一宿。第二天一早，他们沐浴在耀眼的银色日出中走回TARDIS。博士收集了一些导线螺栓之类的就去了TARDIS自带的温室，去取些种子，他走后法师栖身在控制室地板上，拉起些检修盖，从中挖出些充能粒子放进一个小罐子里，然后将它藏进大衣口袋。他又把另一个口袋装满了导线以防引起怀疑，接着两人就一起回到小城。

 

博士整个早上都待在温室，将带来的种子种在地里，与农民愉悦交谈。而法师则待在其中一所清冷潮湿的房子中，他不喜欢弄脏手。中午时分，霍华德从窗边接近他。

 

“在这儿，”法师说着从口袋里拿出罐子。“那些你需要的能量。”霍华德看了一眼那个罐中的东西，露出惊异的表情，整个脸都被里面的光照亮了。“当然，”法师说着又把罐子放了回去，“若你只是单纯释放它，那只会毁灭你们整个城市。你会需要我的帮助。”

 

“当然，”霍华德积极地说。

 

法师看着他。

 

霍华德平复了一下情绪。“法师，”他说。

 

（译注：为防有人不知道，还是提醒一下法师自己主要认为‘Master’是‘主人’的意思……这篇文总是淡淡洋溢着一种BDSM气息……全TM是法师的名字惹的祸= =）

 

“告诉我，霍华德，”法师说，“若你将我的同胞锁起来会有多少人反对？他……与我做事见地不同，你懂的。他是那种在任何情况下都只推广外交手段的人。”

 

“这个么，”霍华德说。“我知道有些农民会反对。”

 

“那若他拒捕呢？”法师问。“若他威胁他们呢？”

 

“那就一点问题都没了，”霍华德说。

 

“很好，”法师喃喃。“我保证没人会被杀。他不喜欢伤害人。你可以行动了。”

 

霍华德离开。

 

法师暗自露出一个笑容。

 

下午的剩余时光都很忙碌：温室有阵骚乱，之后霍华德就来报告博士已被关在仓库的消息。法师摸摸霍华德的头表示了简短的感谢。接着，有人拿着从博士那里没收的武器冲了进来，法师笑着将音速起子放进口袋，接着就召集工程师，解释了所需：他们那些强化玻璃很适合做导弹外壳，至少是与法师目的相合的那种。“地图，”他说。“我们会需要这片宇宙区域的地图；我们要看看附近有什么星球可以提供合适的金属与矿石。”有合适的金属意味着有合适的导弹，合适的飞船。也许有合适的机器人，若真能走到那步的话。也许有朝一日他可以把博士锁进更有效的锁链，而不是以前那种破东西。那样绝对棒极了。

 

紫色的暮色渐渐消逝。法师就解散他那些人类手下，让他们回那些东倒西歪的房子去了，然后他一路上哼着小调去了温室。他摘了个苹果，审视了一下，用袖子擦了擦放进口袋，然后又摘了一个才边沉思地啃着苹果边大摇大摆地步出温室。他沿着灰蓝的大道走进渐近的黑暗中，看着天顶的星星渐渐露出光彩，而当走到阿斯特里昂的人类关押博士的那个小窝棚时，突然感到一阵陈旧地想上去敲敲门的冲动。

 

他没有（敲门）。

 

博士靠墙坐着，手腕被铐在头顶，双腿随意地伸展在身前，虽然在法师进来时他收起一条腿给后者让了点地方，然后稍稍抬头。“有点过界了，是吧，”他说。

 

“你拿你的音波装置对着他们是你自己的错，”法师说，在他身边坐下。“苹果？”

 

“唔。不怎么喜欢被人喂。”

 

“的确不，”法师同意，然后把苹果伸到博士嘴前。博士考虑了一下还是咬了一口，接着就把头靠在墙上咀嚼起来。

 

“不算很巧妙，”他说。

 

法师耸肩。“你就不该放任我一人呆着。”

 

即便博士的思想此时也很安静。“的确，”他喃喃。“也许是不该。”他偏过头；法师狡猾一笑，又举起苹果，这样博士可以再咬一口。

 

“你不问我要做什么吗？”过了一会儿他问。“既然现在你都被安全地锁在一边了，你就不担心我可怕的计划？”

 

“哦，但我早知道了，”博士说，斜眼看了一下身边的暗处。“即便我 _被牢靠地锁在了一边_ ，你还是无法操纵TARDIS，所以你需要另一艘船。这些人就有。”他叹了口气，调整了一下坐姿。“当然，这不是全部；若他们能放任你操纵飞船，就会一直追随你直到你开始侵略其他星球。这不会停，是吧？你只是再次试图统治宇宙，一遍又一遍的试。”

 

把他给博士带的那个苹果扔地上绝对是孩子气与使性子的表现，不过法师不在乎。“而你总是在试图拯救它，”他说着将地上的苹果踢到一边，也把一条腿收到胸前，和博士的姿势一样。

 

“是的，”博士说。“即便没有你尝试毁灭它它也需要拯救。”

 

法师的手已经握起来；虽然没握紧。“你的意思是……？”

 

“当事物被拯救后，”博士盯着天花板说，“你看着它们继续，生存，发展的灿烂辉煌。但若要毁灭它们——毁灭的同时，你需要一个观众。”他看了眼法师。“你需要人见证你的作为，否则一切都毫无意义。”

 

“你是在说我需要你吗？”法师冷笑。

 

博士镇定地审视着他。“是的。”

 

法师一下站了起来。“那么，博士，”他吐了口吐沫，“你就待在这儿烂掉吧。”

 

“让我死？”博士抬头看他。“你不会的。杀了我并不意味着你就赢了。”

 

他狠狠踢了博士一脚。

 

博士的头撞在墙上，发出一声钝响；他的腿在颤抖，而手则紧握成拳，他花了好一会儿才找回呼吸。但当他再看法师时，脸上依旧沉静，所以法师又更重地踢了他一脚，接着他跪下用一只手揪住博士的头发猛拉了一下。博士脸上一闪即逝的痛苦略微减轻了他的狂怒。

 

“我 _会_ 赢，”他低语。

 

“是吗？”博士喘息着说，睁开眼凝视着法师。他畏缩了一下。

 

“之前是你将我关起来，”法师嘶吼。“现在轮到我了。”

博士只是面无表情地看着他。

 

“我得到了地球，”法师说。“一 _整_ 年。”

 

“是的，”博士同意。

 

“那你说什么叫赢？”法师问。“当我将从古到今每一个星球都烧毁，我们一起站在某个黑暗的深渊边上，你再没人可救？那就是我的胜利？”

 

“不，”博士说。

 

法师的脉搏进一步加速。

 

“我，”他低语。“若我消失了。若你无法在任何地方感知到我的存在。若你再次孤独。”

 

博士脸上露出了痛苦的神色。“那不叫赢，”他安静地说。“那叫逃避。”

 

法师用空着的手揪住博士的领子。“那么你是在告诉我说你 _永远不会_ 允许我赢。”

 

博士的眼中闪过某种奇怪的火花。“不，”他低语。“我不是那个意思。”

 

他们之间只隔寸许，两人都颤抖了一下，而法师想 _杀了_ 他。想用那种愚蠢毫无优雅可言的野蛮方式——可以是一把刀——刺进博士的一颗心脏，接着是另一颗，然后将手掌覆在他的胸膛上，似乎是在试图止血，但其实他只是为了感受到血液在掌下流失的感觉，接着他就会感到重生能量的激荡，而博士闪光的新身体会在他指尖成型。 _那_ 就是胜利，至少接近了，他一只手埋在博士头发里，这样博士就可以看见他的幻想，后者颤抖了一下，但不全然是出于恐惧。

 

“放开我，”他低语。“拜托，放开我，我就——”

 

“就会用怜悯溺死我，”法师轻蔑地说。“你表现得好像救世者一样。保护那些小人物的安全，而且持之以恒地试图把我变成你 _那样_ 。原谅我会反对你这个计划。”

 

“放开我，那我就不用逃开，”博士镇静地说。“而这（胜利）属于你，彻头彻尾。”

 

“ _服从_ 你，那（胜利）就会是我的，彻头彻尾？”法师大笑，手指又收紧了些。“而若你像你以为的那样了解我，那干嘛还费那番口舌 _说教_ ？”

 

博士的眼睛闪着光。“同情（compassion），”他说。

 

法师僵住了。阿斯特里昂的确是个统治的佳地；这里的人民愚昧无知，自然会放任他的所作所为。而从阿斯特里昂开始若要联系到其他星球也不过几步之遥；他可以在那里可以买到雇佣兵和武器，文明世界会臣服于他脚下。而宇宙的广阔正应了他鼓声所需的空间。但阿斯特里昂的挑战不值一提，而招兵买马很无聊，虽然他并不介意这里花的时间。而此地的空间——博士被按在墙上，法师则跪着，双手埋没在博士的发间——这个空间同样广阔；黑暗在他们周身延展，而博士的呼吸与鼓声完美地协调。不可能，他不可能知道。

 

“想清楚你要如何开口（Ask nicely)，”法师喃喃。

 

博士只是以一种长久而折磨人的方式看着他。接着，“Master，”他说，轻得好像一声呼气。“拜托。”

 

又是一阵寂静。法师不太肯定自己还能移动。也许这就是胜利的真正感觉。博士脑中的静电音充斥着急切的小声爆裂；他害怕极了。法师抓住那种恐惧，让寂静延伸，接着不知怎么的他倾身向前任自己的额头与博士的深深相抵。

 

“应变计划？”这个问句几乎化成细语，他能感到博士震颤的轻微呼气，好像吹在自己肤下。“若我拒绝呢？”

 

“我不会让你就那么独自走掉，”博士回答；他声音的颤抖正好抵消了其中愉快的意味。“他们明天就会放我出来。霍华德可能不怎么聪明，但其他人不是。”

 

“而现在，既然你已经告诉我了，那么？”法师问。他抓着博士头发的手稍稍挪了一点导致博士又颤抖了一下。

 

“你还是不知道是哪些人，”他说。

 

“不，”法师同意，但开始抽身，很高兴听到博士发出一声安静压抑的小声抗议，虽然当他看向后者时，对方的脸依旧巍然不动。

 

完美。

 

他放开对方，起身，从口袋里拿出音速起子。只消一会儿，博士的胳膊就被放了下来。他瑟缩了一下，自己按摩了一会儿手腕，有点晃悠地起身。“谢谢，”他说着，不再关注自己的手腕而抬起了头，皱皱眉。“为什么？”

 

“很简单，”法师说，吻了他。

 

博士僵直了一秒，接着蹒跚地跌回墙壁，同时双手抓住法师的头发，狠狠回吻，仿佛渴望已久。对他这是必然，法师想，也许还有些头晕目眩；他长久以来过着的是种圣人般抽离的生活，因为所有人都一闪即逝，太脆弱，太人类。他的指甲嵌进法师的头皮，周身颤抖着，于是法师相应地调整了一下姿势贴紧他以支撑两人的重量，同时双手捧起博士的脸，慢慢加深那个吻，对方发出的细微声响让他知道自己得到的回报远超投入。若现在自己的内里痛苦的扭曲感已经想让自己啜泣并渗进博士皮肤，那么对方的感觉一定更强，同样这样也绝对赚到了。

 

他渐渐拉开距离；博士紧贴着墙壁又歇了一会儿，他的嘴微微张开，双眼圆睁。

 

“那么，回TARDIS，”法师说，似乎刚才什么事都没发生，他 _观察着_ 消化博士受到的影响：看着他的肩膀放直，看着博士的脸从坦率与脆弱重新恢复正常时的那一瞬间。

 

“然后继续（旅程），”博士接话，伸出一只手；法师叹了口气，把音速起子扔回给他。他们走向仓库的门。博士回头看了眼街道。“他们会没事的，”他说。“我不能给他们以金属，但很快他们就会有充足的木材了。”接着，他沿街走去。

 

法师将他装满充能粒子的罐子扔在了泥巴里。早上，会有人发现它的。

 

这轮，他赢了。


	8. 4x08:活体飞船

（柯西凯菲，水七星系，80,366,004年）

 

在九百年的生命中，博士不曾记得自己有过这种感觉。

 

当然他之前经历过类似的。比如Romana：他记得自己喜欢和她坐得很近，两人脑袋贴着笑，因为有她在身边让他感到宇宙中再没其他乐事了。或者，更近一些的，这个身体的感官记忆让回忆更真切些，芮内特：从壁炉开始旋转的一瞬，他抬头看进她的脸庞，猛然间一抹洞察的火花便由此点燃。但这个——这和之前的不同。这次的感觉好比将自己与Romana相处的时光残酷地削磨，因为宇宙中再没有其他时间领主的存在来削弱他的意识。这是每一次法师进屋或者用那种特别的方式略微抬头时都会从内部被洞察的火花冲击。博士发现自己的皮肤近乎持久的刺痛着；他持续地被分散注意力，撞上东西，有种若他说话便会结巴的可怕感觉，但他说的不多，还不足以从各种方式上证明之前的猜想。

 

似乎他脑中的一扇门被打开了，而他害怕它会被再次关上，因为若被关上，他不知道自己是否还敢回首正视曾经的一切。

 

他们花了一天待在一个超新星附近，但法师表现得兴趣全无，而没有别人充满兴味的惊叹作为反馈，博士感觉到一种奇怪的迷失。TARDIS似乎太小，难以容纳他们两人，所以博士将坐标设定到1973；他们去看了大卫·鲍依的演唱会，最后两人搞得烂醉如泥，却不知怎么还能保证不碰触对方。他们坐在黑暗的街道上，看着隐隐闪烁的繁星；法师开始说了些什么但后来停了下来，而博士不知道他到底是在施展善意还是恶意。

 

回到TARDIS后，法师缩回某个边远的房间，而博士随便设定了个坐标就让TARDIS重新冲入时间漩涡，他心不在焉地希望能收到些求救信号；他有种需要发挥自身的益处的强烈欲望，去 _帮助_ 别人。去拯救些什么，纠正些什么，因为他渐渐意识到拯救法师并纠正他的道路将会是他不曾考虑过的艰难。

 

而他接收到的并非什么求救信号。相反，是TARDIS自己震了一下，接着自动将坐标定在了某个博士不认识的地方，虽然从数据上看出那个星球叫做柯西赛菲——博士在TARDIS降落时瞥了一眼读数——那是个完全被水覆盖的有以亿万计的生命生存的星球。TARDIS降落在某个水底世界，满足地嗡鸣着，所以博士调出了外界监控。

 

屏幕上显示的并非昏暗的水底、疾驰的鱼群或者任何他认为会在海洋中看到的事物，相反，外面是荧光的蓝绿色走廊，而走廊里的人也越来越多。博士倾身细看他们：它们看上去或多或少很像大章鱼，皮肤是天鹅绒质感的紫棕色，琥珀色的眼睛闪耀着智慧的光芒，正小心翼翼地碰触着TARDIS的外壳。

 

似乎值得一看。

 

他下楼梯后慢慢打开门以防吓到它们，但后者还是急忙闪避，接着就抬头盯着他。“Hello！”他说。

 

TARDIS的万能翻译系统将他说的转译给了他们，显而易见这还是造成了惊吓；它们天鹅绒质感的皮肤泛起波痕，其中几个的触须还抖了抖。最后它们其中一位略微上前，用一种柔软而动人得奇特的声音问道，“你是谁？”

 

“我是个旅行者，”博士说。“我叫博士。”

 

“而我叫柯西耶福，”那个开口的章鱼说。“我们是凯菲族。”它又动了动，犹豫了一下，接着见博士没说什么反对的话，就又很是小心地摸了摸TARDIS。“她是活的，”这不是疑问句。

 

“是的，”博士说着踏出了TARDIS。泛着荧光的蓝绿色地面在他的重压下略微有些下陷，有点像水床。“抱歉，我——事实上我也不知道为什么会被带到这儿。”

 

“那很简单，”柯西耶福说，眼睛还是异常平静。“你的活体飞船是被我们的活体飞船拉过来的，博士。若没有什么原因，我们的活体飞船是不会让你的飞船进来的。”它身后的其他凯菲族人泛起了小小的波澜，大概是表示同意。“而请你一定得跟我们来。有些东西你得看看。”

 

“好吧，我有个——我还有个旅伴，”博士有些尴尬地说。“他可能不想出来后发现我不见了。”

 

“不太可能，”法师附和道，他打开TARDIS门从里面往外看了看。凯菲族又动了动，这次多是处于好奇而非紧张；法师扫了一眼荧光的蓝绿色墙壁和凯菲族。“我们要去哪？”

 

“我不知道，”博士说，不安地挪挪脚换了换重心。“去了就知道了。”

 

凯菲族领着他们沿走廊行进；法师还不太习惯那种水床触感的地面，走得很是尴尬，但博士没敢伸手去扶他。至少这里的环境有助于缓和他们之间的紧张情绪。凯菲族的触须在地面上移动时发出了一种吸盘挤压地面的声音，而他们身边的船体正随波浪微微摇摆着。最终，走廊变得开阔，形成一种圆形竞技场型的房间：天顶有巨大的穹庐，脚下也是同样。房间的地板上排布着有机控制台，和珊瑚一样闪亮；他们头顶还显示着一些全息影像——博士稍微抬头扫了一眼——那个穹顶呈半透明状，而外面就是大海。

 

博士立刻注意到这里几乎是空的。

 

他看了看周围；所有开始伴着他们的凯菲族已经在这里四散开，用他们的附肢优雅轻易地到处移动。柯西耶福还在他们身后，正忧心忡忡地看着博士。“你方便去那边的导航区吗？”它问。

 

“简单的很，”博士说着在走廊与圆形竞技场交界的边缘坐下，对柯西耶福和法师露出一个笑容，接着就顺着滑了下去。几个开始没注意到他的凯菲族人惊吓地散开，接着在法师也滑下来时跑的更远了，后者只是起身，整了整衣服。而当他看到博士一直盯着他看时，也只是挑了挑眉。

 

柯西耶福则更优雅地来到了控制室；其他的赛菲族看到它时明显放松了不少。“别怕，”柯西耶福依旧用那种古怪的动人声音说，虽然这次里面带着些许欢愉。“这个生物是个叫博士的旅行者。和他一起的是——”

 

“法师，”博士在法师开口前就替他说了。

 

“法师，”柯西耶福附和着，触手略微蜷曲——博士猜测大概是表示感谢。“他们，”它继续，“是乘坐自己的活体飞船的来到这里的。”

 

在场的赛菲族中涌现出一阵颤动的波纹。

 

“请你们，”柯西耶福说，“跟着我，”于是它就挪向了其中一个控制台，在控制台前立起身，半趴在上面开始用它的一对附肢敲击不同的按钮。过了一会儿，控制台上闪现出一幅全息影像：这艘船的一些读数，博士发现。他从口袋里拿出眼镜以便近距离观察。他发现他们应该是身处船体前部的某个房间。而TARDIS降落的那个走廊则贯穿整条船，从中伸出其他通向别的小房间的小走廊。这里还有个只与中央室相连的下层区域：那一定是厂房。而在船体的前部的下层则是个类似于嘴巴的结构。但一眼就能看出那个开口正不间断地吸入海水，然后海水通过船体下方的一个渠落入船腹中。这倒是获取食物的好方法，博士想。总之，这艘船给人的感觉就是某种超效的机械鲸鱼。

 

“很聪明，”他喃喃。“你们的人民是什么时候设计的它们？”

 

柯西耶福滑到地面。“不是我们设计的，”它说。“它们是长出来的——曾经，它们是长出来的。”

 

“那现在呢？”博士安静地问，又折起了眼镜。

 

“这是颗古老的星球，博士，”柯西耶福说。“环绕着一颗同样古老而垂死的太阳。我们的寿命很长，但即便是我们也不记得食物充足的年代了。现在留给我们的只有那些靠辐射生长的小生物。这些生物会毒害而非滋养我们。这个——”它用一只触须示意了一下船体结构图，“是我们最后的一搜大型母舰。而现存的母舰不足六艘。”它琥珀色的眼睛祈求地看着博士。“拜托，你得帮帮我们。”

 

“等一会儿，”法师将一只手放在博士肩上说道。（博士的脊柱上游走过一股电击一样的感觉。）“为什么是他？为什么是我们？你们怎么知道我们会帮助你们？”

 

“因为你们是从别处来的，”柯西耶福冷静地说。“因为你们是旅行者，而你们见过这个星球外那些超过我们理解极限的其他事物。这就给了你们我们无从经历的新观念。而且，”它又直了直身子以强调最后的重点，“我们很早以前就被告知会有新型的活体飞船的到来，给凯菲族带来惊变。你们，博士和法师，就是变革的潮流。你们身为旅行者的到来却并未给我们带来毁灭，这点上说，我们是幸运的。”

 

法师搭在博士肩上的手几乎难以察觉的收紧了。

 

“我们会帮忙的，”博士保证。“我们会尽力帮忙。”

 

凯菲族里又是一波震颤。

 

“谢谢，”柯西耶福安静地说。“你们要四处看看吗？”

 

“那会是个好主意，是的，”博士说，转向走廊。法师跟上他，但奇怪的是，没有一个凯菲族跟上。博士停步。“你们有人来吗？”

 

“不，”柯西耶福说。“你们需要自由评估，衷心说出你们的想法。”

 

所以虽然还是感觉有点奇怪，博士还是往低些的走廊走去，法师跟在他身后。一旦没人了，法师便用慢吞吞地口吻说，“所以就是这样。你尽可能试着去寻找某些快死的星球，拯救大家。那对你的良心能有什么作用？”

 

博士转向他。“ _别碰它们_ ，”他低沉而愤怒地说。“我会拯救他们，我不会允许你挡道。”

 

法师这次笑开了。“这是项挑战吗？”

 

“不是，”博士轻声说，但下颚略微紧绷。“这是 _事实_ 。”

 

“哦天哪，”法师喃喃，脸上还挂着笑容，但没再多说。

 

有法师走在他身边让他很难集中注意力。他意识到的都是些愚蠢的小细节：法师走路的样子，法师呼吸的样子，他们两人之间的每寸空间。他可能会因为自己完全疯掉、正叫嚣着要撤离的身体，而错失关于这艘船至关重要的细节。但他还是要紧牙关，试着去观察，他被自己的发现震惊了。

 

他取了一点冲过船体的水流以及船体墙壁物质的样本，接着沿着船的长宽各走了一遍，观察着。然后他就回到了TARDIS，对两份样本做了些检测。结果那些水所含的可怕辐射是如此危险，让博士差点从座位上跳下来跑去让它们赶快关掉水闸，但他还是先检查了一下船体的样本。那个组织的细胞结构与TARDIS的惊人的相似；而且似乎可以顽强地忍受那种程度的辐射，至少不会生病。至少这是件好事。他拿上便携生物扫描仪又赶回了控制室（“我和TARDIS待在一起，怎么样！”法师在他身后大喊）然后从志愿的柯西耶福身上取了一点细胞样本。结果发现柯西耶福也受到了辐射损伤，于是博士命令将水闸立即关掉，并解释了水中毒害的程度。

 

“我们的养料，博士，”柯西耶福在对最近的赛菲族人下达关闭水闸并将消息传给其他船的指令后和博士说。“所剩无几。最多还能支持几轮。之后我们就会慢慢饿死，而我们的母舰也会步我们的后尘——在我们死后它无法独活。”

 

“我会想办法的，”博士保证。“我还没想出来，但会有解决办法的。”

 

“不，他妈的没有，”在博士那天晚些时候回TARDIS对法师复述后后者说道，接着TARDIS又用感应器扫描了那艘船。“若整个星球都充斥着大量有毒的浮游生物或者其他什么垃圾，那就没什么可做的了。我能想到的只有把它们全堆到这里，然后撤离，接着呢，根本没人愿意接纳它们。”

 

博士盯着他。

 

“哦，别以为你是唯一那个能想出什么愚蠢的英雄计划的人，”法师呵斥道，接着走出了控制室。

 

但当博士提出这个建议时，柯西耶福坚决地说。“不，”它说，虽然礼貌但是坚定。“我们的船没有我们活不了，而我们没有船也无法生存。”它仔细地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛显示着理解的神色。“你能在失去你的船后独活吗，博士？”

 

“……不，”博士承认。

 

“继续试，”柯西耶福说，将一直触手轻轻贴上博士的球鞋，寄予了一瞬沉默的信念。

 

“我想出来的办法一个比一个糟！”博士告诉法师，在身后重重甩上TARDIS的门。“让他们离开？离不开船。带给他们食物？食物在这里活不成。清洁水源？没有能量。改造那个太阳？没有能量！”

 

“很抱歉没有能量的问题困扰着你，”法师温和地说，将腿翘在控制台上。

 

“把你的脚从她上面放下来！”博士厉声说。

 

法师坐直了些。“什么？”他沉静地说。

 

“ _放下去_ ，”博士低吼。

 

法师向前倾身，又把脚往台里挪了点，无动于衷地看着博士。而博士想都没想就直接走过去，拎起法师的衣领把他从椅子上提起来直到后者站起来，而法师只是一个劲对他大笑，接着边笑边从领子上解开博士突然软掉的手指，故意地握在手里，像抓着小鸟一样不放博士的手腕。

 

“放开，”博士说，觉得口干舌燥。

 

“不许你随意支使我，博士，”法师完全忽略了对方的抗议。他用拇指刷过博士的腕骨，后者抽搐了一下才险险避免了颤抖。“你不会随意施号发令是因为你想显得善良。你想去认为自己是我的朋友。你想认为自己是个好人，而在游戏中总能先人一步，之后你就可以展现慈悲。”博士开始奋力挣脱，于是法师加重了手劲，只是一点儿；博士还是僵住了。“而你不想听我说是因为我愿意告诉你——不，我 _执意_ 要告诉你——你脑中那些没有人敢于窥见的黑暗事物。”

 

“放开，”博士又说了一遍，只是细语。“拜托，只要——放开。”

 

“你并不善良，”法师脸上带着些许宁静与冰冷的表情说道，可奇怪的是他并没从中感受到那种恶意的快感。“你来自一个精于算计而冷漠的种族，博士，他们心中没有善念。你无法拯救一切。你的解决办法只有信任你的人类或者宇宙中其他的那些一时兴起的蝼蚁。而这个——”法师加重了他握住对方手腕的力道，几乎会带来痛感，他的脸扭曲了——“并非仁慈，博士。”

 

博士愤然抽手，跌回控制台。“那是我唯一能做的！”

 

“不，博士，”法师厉声说。“你承认的是那么少。你本可以一遍遍地杀死我直至我用尽重生数。你本可以将我囚禁在某个边远星球这样我只会默默地恨你。而出于愧疚与孤独，你选择将我带在身边，而那不会让你成为一个好人或者善者，那甚至都不对。”

 

“我们可以先别说这些了吗？”博士厉声说。“拜托，我们可以将这些对话省省放到我不在试着拯救这些 _人_ 的时候吗？”

 

“而你总是逃走，”法师残酷地说。“我们又怎么救的了它们？它们不走。留下来也了无希望。而 _你什么也做不了_ 。”

博士无言以对。寂静在他们身边凝重地伸展着，一会儿过后法师脸上的表情渐渐从嘲弄变成某种难以解读的东西。

 

“你什么也做不了，”他重复道，但很是轻柔，博士突然发现自己可以解读对方脸上的表情，那么鲜活：理解。法师理解拯救凯菲族并不在于为一个挑战找到解决方法，也非事关凯菲族本身，甚至都不是因为那么做的正确性。那事关Gallifrey。事关再不要让别人在他的看护下死去。一旦面对了那种理解，博士感到内里的高墙无声地粉碎了，他知道法师能看得到，但对方脸上的表情并没转变成胜利的洋洋自得。

 

博士感觉自己似乎在做梦，他一步步踌躇着向前，最终将脸埋进法师的颈窝，剧烈地颤抖着，而法师的双臂紧紧环住他，他能感到对方的手在后背温柔地划着小圈。

 

“我原谅你，”法师低语。

 

他们这样抱了多久，博士不知道，但没有一个人想放开。最后，博士是那个放手的人，接着他们几乎无法直视对方，他尴尬地说，“我该——去告诉它们。它们需要撤离，否则就会死。”

 

“……我和你一起去，”法师说。当博士无意间抬头看时完全惊呆了，而法师的只是略微挑了下眉，所以博士迟疑地露出一个微笑就走出飞船迈向走廊了，法师紧随其后。

 

当他们来到母舰的控制室时，却发现凯菲族都在绕着圈圈，兴奋地挥舞着触手交谈着。博士和法师滑到圆形竞技场房间中央时，柯西耶福就冲了过来，它的皮肤由于兴奋泛着涟漪。“谢谢！”它高兴地说。“哦，谢谢你们！”

 

“什么？”博士说，完全不明所以。

 

“你们的飞船和我们的母舰，”柯西耶福解释着，周身都由于快乐而打着颤，“她们一直在交流。交换信息。现在成果已经开始在母舰的内置机制上显现了——她学会如何飞了，而她现在也在给其它船发消息呢。”

 

博士开始骄傲而震惊地咧嘴笑。“所以你们， _连同_ 你们的船都可以离开这个星球了。”

 

“是的！”柯西耶福说道，它激动过度得将触手都卷上了博士的腿，这是个颤抖而有趣的拥抱，不过也导致他得靠着法师紧抓着胳膊才不至于跌倒。

 

在离开控制室往回走的途中，他们又收到了一些兴奋过度的凯菲族的热情拥抱，当再三向柯西耶福保证它们的生存是唯一的谢礼后，他们终于能离开，通过走廊回到TARDIS。那种水床质感的地面虽然很容易让人失去平衡，却还真让博士在走路时跳了几下，而他脸上一直挂着一个微笑。但当他回头去看法师时，后者还是一副无动于衷的表情。在到达TARDIS后，博士停下来，充满怜爱地轻拍了然后才进去控制室，关上门。

 

“所以，”他说，直视着法师。那种可怕的一触即发的紧张依旧横亘在那里，但其边缘已经不那么危险。博士依旧害怕，但现在是那种正常的恐惧。“现在去哪？”

 

法师稍稍皱了下眉，刚张嘴准备说话就被博士的手机铃声打断了。这意味着是玛莎，所以他说，“抱歉，等一下，”接着接了电话。“玛莎？”

 

“你现在忙吗？”玛莎单刀直入。博士虽然不是什么专家，但也听得出她心情不佳。

 

“不，”他说，稍微抬了抬眉毛。“刚拯救了一个星球，谢谢你的问候，但我们正在观光游两个景点之间的空档期。发生什么了？”

 

“我——需要和你谈谈，”玛莎说。“可以——可以出去吃个饭什么的。尽快。”她停了一下。“拜托，博士？”

 

“明天，”博士说。“对你来说明天如何？”

 

“好极了，”玛莎说，听起来如释重负就差要掉眼泪了。“周二8号？”

 

“我会去的，”博士说；接下来他们探讨了一下食物和地点。

 

“谢谢，”玛莎轻声说，接着就挂了电话。

 

“无论你要去哪，”博士边走向控制台边告诉法师，“都得等等了。我想玛莎需要一个医生。”

 

他定下了坐标。


	9. 4x09:糖衣陷阱

（伦敦，地球，2009年）

 

当玛莎到达咖啡店时，博士的大衣搭在椅背上，他已经到了。他一看到她走进门廊就兴高采烈地对她挥手，于是玛莎也不知觉地回之以一笑，然后走向桌子。

 

“玛莎·琼斯，”他说着，满面笑容地看着她，好像仅仅她在那里就让他感到自豪一样。“你怎么样？”

 

“你蛮开心的嘛，博士，”她说着在他对面坐下。“什么事？救了一个特别棒的星球，是吧？”

 

“拯救了一群特别好棒的种族，”博士说。“好吧，其实是两个。赛菲族——那种紫色的章鱼人——还有它们的船。TARDIS教会了它们如何飞。”

 

玛莎觉得最好还是不要问学会了飞的到底是章鱼还是它们的船，她接受了博士从桌上推给她的咖啡。“那TARDIS呢？”她问。

 

“很好，好得很，”博士说，接着，玛莎很惊讶地听他说，“还有法师。他得把他锁一阵子——我想你不会想我把他带来的。”他看到了玛莎的表情，于是自己的脸色也有所缓和，不再是那种疯狂的兴奋，而转为严肃认真。“而且我也很好，”他说，而玛莎知道法师的确有所帮助。她还以为那位纯粹的邪恶会或多或少会抵消那种共享的文化背景带来的潜在助力，但显然她错了。

“我很高兴，”她说，觉得自己的确这么想。

 

“我也是，”博士说，看着她。是真正的 _看着_ 她，就像汤姆有时候那样，好像她是世界上最重要的事物，而玛莎的心一下震动了，因为若是一年前的她，恐怕会为这个眼神而向博士奉献出全部。但她知道他能有现在这种眼神是因为法师—— _法师_ ——对博士做了某种玛莎·琼斯做不到的事。

 

“别，”她说。“听着，我现在正和一个叫汤姆·密立根的家伙约会。”

 

“哦。”博士看上去很是迷惑。“那就是你要跟我说的？”

 

“不，”玛莎说，露出一种善意地恼火。

 

“……那么是什么？”博士过了一会儿后问。

 

“哦，这个吗。”玛莎低头盯着自己的杯子。“我——我一直做噩梦，”她有些尴尬地说。“同一个梦的不同变体，都过了一个 _月_ 了，这也太荒唐了。”她抬头看他；他正认真听着，隐隐皱着眉，不是因为觉得这个事不值得自己的时间，而只是在全神贯注，这点又鼓舞了她。“那些——梦是关于那个不曾存在的一年的，至少我开始是这么想的。我是说，我猜那就不奇怪了。我知道我家人有时还会梦到，但他们不——他们没看到那些血腥与燃烧，”玛莎努力抑制情绪。

 

“我很抱歉，”博士温柔地说。“那不是该让任何人看到的。”

 

玛莎感激地看了他一眼，但还是继续。“但我梦到的 _不是_ 那个，博士。有 _好几个月_ 没了，我说的梦是我在英格拉姆精神病科病房停留后开始的。”她意识到自己说的毫无条理，但还是深吸了一口气继续，“我不总是——梦到那个视点人物是我自己，这有点怪。我开始是那样的——你知道，我只是梦到我是我，在燃烧的城市间奔跑。但接着——有时候我很小，我妈妈告诉我赶快走否则会被留下。或者我会确保里奥和蒂十跟在我身边。而我们都在试图去到哪儿，得赶快，否则——否则，我猜我们会被杀掉。”她抬头看他，展开双手。“若不是这种情况已经开始让我没法好好睡觉、干扰了我的生活我是不会来烦你的。”

 

“我能看看吗？”博士问。

 

她花了一会儿才明白他是什么意思，同时也对自己在弄明白后竟然犹豫了一下而感到有些惊讶。但她还是说，“好的，没事，”她说，略微倾身，闭上眼。博士将手肘架在桌面，用指尖轻触她的太阳穴。

 

这种感觉很 _奇怪_ ；她能感觉好像博士礼貌地在她的思想中穿行，似乎那些思想是染色体链接处的私人档案，而当他到达相关记忆时，就小心把它们抽出来检查：燃烧的橘色天空，银色的树，街上遍地的尸体。

 

“我不知道，玛莎，”他喃喃，依旧在慢慢过滤她的思想，“看上去只是创伤。若你愿意我可以治好，但——”

 

他突然停住了，又回到之前第一个梦里的记忆，去看那个她在石头上见到的凯尔特结。博士的震惊并没带来疼痛，但她能 _感受_ 到，而且，“玛莎，”他紧绷地说，“你记得在哪里看过这个东西吗？有吗？”

 

“当然，”玛莎略有吃惊地说活，眨了眨眼睁开去看他。他紧张而警醒地直视着他，她只在他有法师在身边时看过他露出过这种表情。她平复了一下心情然后想到了医院的那个门把手。

 

博士放下手；玛莎感到了一瞬的失落，但忽略了它。“所以……也许我叫你来没错，是吧？”她问。

 

“那个凯尔特结其实是Rassilon之封印，”博士说，但那个玛莎一脸不明地盯着他看，于是他不耐烦地解释道，“Rassilon，时间领主社会的其中一个建立者。你不该梦到它，而且它 _绝_ 不该出现在伦敦医院（复数）的门上！”

 

“一家伦敦医院，”玛莎说。

  
“不该是任何一家！”博士说着揉着自己的头发。它们已经全竖起来了。“而你说你是在探访了一个 _精神病科_ 病房后才开始做那些梦的？”

 

“那个医院的门上就有那个什么什么封印，”玛莎点头道。

 

“Rassilon。”

 

“Rassilon，”玛莎忠实地复述了一边。“有点复杂了。”

 

“你得到了我全部的注意力，”博士说，很是严肃。

 

所以玛莎深吸了一口气开始解释。她告诉博士蒂十的面试，说了罗斯芒得·英格拉姆，说了雷德利小姐，还有那个病房。她告诉博士她与病人进行的所有对话，还有那些人如何记得那不曾存在的一年。“这怎么 _可能的_ ？”她最终问道。“我是说，我开始想也许他们正好身处勇士号下方，但那些人都有从挪威之类的地方来的，不是伦敦！”

 

博士一直很安静，依旧在消化事实，但听到这些话还是开口解释。“不，”他说。“即便他们在飞船下方——只有时间敏感生物才能很好地记录和消除悖论的记忆。人类不可能。”

 

“所以他们也许不是人类，”玛莎说。“我是说，他们看上去蛮像，但那不一定。”

 

“的确，”博士喃喃。“是的，不一定。”他突然笑了。“想去看看嘛？”

 

玛莎发现自己也报之以一个微笑。博士弹起身，套上长外套，转身示意她挽住手臂。“琼斯小姐？”

 

技术上是“医生”，博士，玛莎想，但她还是起身挽住了他。“谢谢，史密斯先生。”

 

他们乘地铁过去；玛莎买了两张票，她一点都不在意票价，因为这场考验里博士脸上轻微的迷惑绝对值回票价。回到街上后，博士还是有些兴奋雀跃，但他一直不停用余光看玛莎，而玛莎奇怪地感觉到 _自己_ 以前就是这么看 _他_ 的。并非那种安静而充满感情的眼神之类的，而是很谨慎小心的那类。似乎 _她是_ 个外星人。

 

她想自己的确是，某种意义上。那个拯救了世界的人类医生。她对他歪嘴一笑，对他依旧在她的生活中出现而感到相当开心。

 

她带着博士进了医院前门；他研究了一下门把手上的图案，但在她伸手去摸时阻止了她。“别走前门，”他说，抓住她的手，然后绕着楼房走廊一圈。玛莎已经完全准备好了，于是笑笑。她想起自己第一次见到杰克的时候：他疯子一样地开心，笑着跑下山坡，说道，“哦，我想念这个，”与其说是话语不如说是大笑。那就是玛莎·琼斯现在情形：与博士手拉手地奔跑着，再次意识到她完全疯了才会考虑和这样个家伙一起旅行。

 

“若我们要非法闯入，”在一个侧门他们停下时她有些上气不接下气地说，“记得我是个医学吃饭的，而我们现在这么偷偷摸摸进去在我的履历上会看上去会 _很糟糕_ ，知道没？”

 

“哦，是的，当然，明白，”博士说，用音速起子开门。他对她笑笑。“别担心，我有那个有点通灵的纸片。若有人问，都会说我们该在这儿。另外，我们是医生。”

 

“是啊，”玛莎耐心地说着跟他进去了，“但我来过这里，若有人人除外，就会知道我不是在这里工作的。”

 

“那我们就是作为访客来的，”博士说，看到了一个写着“楼梯”的指示牌。“来，这边！”

 

玛莎没去建议乘电梯。那样更可疑，而她怀疑博士没怎么掩饰自己爱爬楼梯的感觉。但是，八层楼后，她还是有点气喘腿疼。而博士丝毫不减的热忱则让她只是在愉快与烦恼之间徘徊了一小会儿就决定还是愉快的好，于是在上到最后几级台阶时，她还是给了他一个有些气喘的微笑。他走向病房的门，打开了一条缝，向内张望了下，就僵住了。一会儿过后；他慢慢关上门，转向玛莎，脸上的微笑不见了。

  
“露西·撒克逊，”他说。“这些日子里露西·撒克逊在干什么？”

 

玛莎盯着他。“我告诉你了，这些日子来她在公共场合的活动就是将钱投入原来的拉扎罗斯实验室。现在它改的名字有点奇怪——额，普利多尼安实验室？”

 

博士脸上又闪过震惊。“ _普利多尼安_ 实验室？”

 

“是啊，”玛莎说，仔细看着他的脸。“那也有什么意味吗？”

 

“是的，”博士简短地说。“我们该走了。我们真该走了。”

 

“什么，再下这么多台阶？”玛莎说，有点感觉对方是在说笑。

 

“是的，”博士说。“听着，那个病房里现在有个金发女人——短发的——”

 

“雷德利小姐？”玛莎说，感觉很是惊奇。“是啊。”

 

“玛莎，”博士很安静地说。“她是受法师指使绑架你父母的人。是她下达了那个向你的车射击的命令。”

 

现在玛莎突然记起来为什么雷德利小姐看上去那么眼熟了。

 

“好吧，”她说，有些喘，虽然这次是因为恐惧而非缺氧，“好的，我们现在可以走了。”

 

他们逃走了。

 

“想解释一下吗？”玛莎问，他们已经安全回到了大街上。“想解释一下这些东西联系起来结果如何？”

 

“我有个理论，”博士说，回头看八层的医院大楼。“事实上，我有好几个理论。”

 

“而其中一个与 _露西·撒克逊_ 有关？”玛莎说。“你也看见了，博士。她也念了你的名字。”

 

“我知道，”博士喃喃。“那是一点我搞不明白的。事实上，是我搞不明白的其中一点，其他还有几个。”他看了一眼玛莎。“有人想找蒂十的麻烦而不是你的？你的其他家人也没事？”

 

“没事，”玛莎说。“但我们其他人都没去找工作，而若有人跑去我们家探东探西就太可疑了，不是吗？虽然我也没有什么奇怪的病人去套我。”

 

“那你的父母是干什么的？”博士问。“你弟弟？”

 

“爸爸和里奥在零售业，”玛莎说。“妈妈是律师，怎么了？”

 

“我不知道，”博士喃喃。“虽然可能知道这些会有点用，以防万一。”

 

“万一 _什么_ ？”

 

“我也不知道，”博士承认，接着又看向她。“这次我知道的很少，无论 _这_ 是怎么回事，我觉得法师可能知道些什么。和我一起去？”

 

“哦，是的，”玛莎严肃地说。

 

“好的，”博士说，转身。“那么——”

 

一个魔方狠狠击中了他的后脑勺，碎成几瓣。

 

“ _哦_ ！”博士一巴掌摸上自己的脑袋，震惊地盯着地上的魔方碎片，接着转身去看医院楼上。“从轨迹来看，”他说，“八楼。”

 

“你没事吧？”玛莎问，关心的是脑震荡的可能而不是什么抛物线。

 

“没事，”博士闪给她一个歪斜的笑容。“脑壳厚。”

 

玛莎倒是没什么心情大笑。

 

“若那是从精神科病房丢下来的，”她慢慢地说，“那就属于我跟你说的那个女孩。安妮。她说她以前知道如何玩的。也许她不耐烦了。”

 

“她这么说很有趣不是吗，”博士喃喃。“而且扔得很准。”

 

“什么？”

 

“那是故意瞄准的，”博士说。

 

“但一个青少年女孩干嘛对你扔东西？”玛莎问，有些迷惑。

 

“我不知道，”博士说，“但若你的雷德利小姐看到了我，也许她是想把我砸成脑震荡。但还是得说，她瞄的真准。”

 

“是啊，但干嘛不去伤 _我_ 呢？”玛莎想知道，不是因为她不相信博士，只是觉得这一点没道理。

 

“因为你没认出她，”博士温柔地说，接着倾身拾起魔方的碎片。他将它们放回口袋。“我认出来了。”

 

“那我们最好还是和法师谈谈，”玛莎说。“现在。”

 

他们回到地铁；博士依旧在无意识地揉着后脑勺，但从玛莎秘密偷看的几眼来看，他应该不是得了脑震荡，所以她也就不管了。一些句子的开头开始在她脑中飞过。 _博士，法师说_ _——_ _博士，当你还在你母星时_ _——_ _博士，在上次时间大战_ _——_ _博士，你能告诉我_ _——_

 

但她没说。关于博士，她还有许多未知的东西，但她一直知道，自己信任他。

 

他们到站从列车上下来后，博士突然踉跄了一下，一把抓住玛莎的胳膊，紧到她差点尖叫出声。她有一瞬间以为他被困在了火车与站台之间的空隙里，但接着他直起身，脸上血色全无，玛莎顿时警觉起来。“怎么，博士？”她问，将他由列车车门拉去隧道墙壁。“出什么事了？”

 

他失控地盯着她，视线却穿透了她，虽然有些不理智，但那种眼神让她想起了那次他们在即将撞向太阳的飞船上的历险。那也吓到了她，但她定了定神，又冷静地问了一遍，“出什么事了，博士？”

 

“他不见了（gone），”博士低语。

 

“谁？”玛莎问，直觉上有种不好的感觉。

 

“法师，”博士说。“他 _不见了_ 。”

 

“什么，他操纵了TARDIS然后——？”

 

“不，”博士有些不耐烦地说，脸上闪过些不是那么紧张的表情，更像是烦恼。“不，即便他回去了宇宙尽头我也能感应到他，他 _不见了_ 。”

 

“……死了？”玛莎冒险提议。

 

“不可能，”博士喃喃，“那没道理，”他下了楼梯。玛莎也赶忙追上他，得用上跑的。

 

TARDIS离车站不远，玛莎在这点上庆幸不已。接着她差点撞上了突然停住的博士，她从旁边看过去，立即就意识到是什么导致了他的转变：TARDIS的门是半掩着的。

 

“你之前上锁了吗？”玛莎问。

 

“ _是的_ ，”博士说，但听上去好像痛苦的呼号，玛莎感觉糟糕极了。

 

“那好吧，”她说。“我们进去看看发生了什么。”

 

他们进去了。

 

一切都与之前并无二致，至少在玛莎看来，除了法师正仰躺在控制室的地板上，绝对不像博士说的那样被锁在某处。但也没有 _不见_ （译注：gone还有死掉的意思），他绝对有在呼吸，好像睡着了。

 

同样，博士的脸上则是紧张造成的紧绷；他在法师身边跪下，检查了他的脉搏，脸色又苍白了一些。“玛莎，”他叫到，“这里有什么东西吗？一块表？什么——什么没用的小杂碎？”但玛莎回答前他就又跳起身，在房间里进行了一番疯狂的搜寻。

 

玛莎在法师身边跪下，也检查了他的脉搏。感觉很正常，但博士一定发现了什么，所以她将一只手覆上他的一颗心脏。工作良好。接着她去探另一边，而——

 

什么都没有。

 

“博士，”她低语，起身。“博士？”

 

他转向她，眼睛大张。“什么？”

 

“他没——他——为什么？”也许博士的恐慌也具有传染性，于是她深呼吸了一口气。“博士，我想他变成人类了。”

 

“是的，”博士简短地说。“但他不会两次玩同样的把戏，这没有意义，除非先他带着TARDIS去了什么地方藏好——但他 _不会是_ 躲我，所以有别人做了这些。而且——拿走了那个存有时间领主本我的东西。”

 

“你是说一个怀表？”玛莎说，力图在呼吸粗浅、双手颤抖的博士面前保持平静。

 

“任何东西！”博士说。“它不——它只是个方便的形态，就是那样。很多老旧的变色龙拱门都是那种形态，但一些新的——”

 

玛莎差不多要脱口而出也许不知道法师的时间领主本我藏在哪里会是好事，而这可能是宇宙中存在法师却不会产生问题的解决方法。但她没说。

 

“所以我们可能是在找任何东西，”她说。

 

博士抓着头发。“是的。就是这样。”


	10. 4x10:哈利和博士

（基尔肯尼，地球，2009年）

 

最近，哈利·萨克森发现他会说些他以为自己这辈子绝对不会说的东西。有时候他发现自己说的东西相对正常，比如：“我发现你的音速起子了，就在沙发后面，”或者“火炬木刚才给你来了电话，你的朋友杰克看起来真不怎么喜欢我。”

 

但接着，有时候哈利·撒克逊发现自己会说些像是“……抱歉。似乎你放了个断手在你的——警察亭里。那个里面比外面大的。你确信你没疯？”

 

最后那点或多或少就是哈利现在生活的总结。

 

而最糟糕的是，那个称自己为博士的男人对这一切完全接受良好。“啊，谢谢，哈利，”他会这么说，或者“杰克态度最后会回暖的，”或者，针对最后一点，“是啊，那是我自己的手。别担心那个了。”

 

哈利绝对对那点 _担心的_ 要死。

 

因为自从一周前在一个奇怪的铜色房间里醒来后，哈利生活中的一切都很令人忧心。他记得自己开玩笑一样地去竞选首相，然后毫无意外地失败了，而他记得自己有些失落，于是去喝得烂醉，但那些都不足以导致现在持续、数以周记的幻觉。他也不认为自己的幻觉能这么 _生动鲜明_ ；当他醒来后，发现一个穿着西装的奇怪男人正一脸担忧地坐在他身边，然后那人就单刀直入地跟他说他不是自己以为的那个人，然后提议带哈利去看猎户星云以佐证。哈利几乎完全确定自己绝不可能想象的到 _那种_ 东西。

 

所以现在他是这个男人的住家客人，博士，显然是个有两颗心脏还能在时空中旅行的外星人。这点上哈利倒是可以接受；毕竟他曾有段短暂的政治生涯，他 _知道_ 火炬木和UNIT，虽然他本人没有直接与之交涉过。问题是，这个博士似乎坚决认定哈利是和他一样的外星人，却只有一些听起来很可疑的科学胡扯来佐证这个说法。

 

同样，也没多少证据可以 _推翻_ 这项论断。哈利，天生有条有理，已经过了一遍自己的记忆，发现了惊悚的断层。他只模模糊糊记得自己的父母，虽然他绝对记得曾上过公学，而他能记起的课业是关于初级粒子物理的，而非初级语法。更重要的是，他很清楚的知道他曾和（现在依旧？他不知道）与一个叫露西的女人结婚，而关于她的记忆则有相当多的断层，而由于一些不确切的原因，他一点都不想去找找她，然后求她向他保证博士只是个疯子而他才是对的。有时候他在镜中看见自己的影像，他得过一会儿才能认出那张正盯着自己看的脸。

 

因此，哈利留了下来，大概是疯了。他发现自己在基尔肯尼市郊的一个小屋里醒来，博士试图做华夫饼的味道从他门下渗入，让他警醒地赶快套上睡袍。接着他冲进了了厨房大叫，“不不 _不_ ，博士，别屠杀那些鸡蛋了！”接着从毫无抵抗的博士手上抢过煎锅。

 

当早餐的拯救完成后，他们一起坐下，博士越过自己的茶杯严肃地看着哈利。“你睡的怎么样？”

 

“很好，”哈利说，接着两口就消灭了滚烫的茶。他不算是个注重早上的人。

 

“有做什么梦吗？”博士问。这已经成了个常规问题。显然他有一套理论，哈利的梦能给他们是谁或者什么……将哈利变成人类的线索，虽然哈利自己直觉上对这整套理论感到不适。而他的确 _做过_ 些古怪的梦：他梦到自己参加了一次击剑竞赛，他确定自己这辈子绝对没干过这事（译注：是三任时期《The Sea Devil》的那次，场景极端的引人遐想……还有台词），而他梦到过露西穿着一身红裙子，看上去惊艳极了，但不是她的风格，而有一次他梦到了一个自己是个行尸走肉恐怖的场景，不过他怀疑这些都不是博士会感兴趣的梦。

 

“不，”他说，继续戳他的鸡蛋，焦虑地在桌上用另一只手敲打着。“抱歉。”

 

博士瞥了一眼他的手；他停止了敲打。

 

“那个韵律，”博士温柔地说。“你能在脑中听到吗？”

 

“额，是的。”哈利不适地耸肩。“就在那儿，没了。没什么重要的。”

 

“但那很重要，”博士说。“那非常重要。若我能看看——”

 

“进我 _脑_ 中？”哈利问，大笑。“不， _谢谢_ ，博士。”而他缩了一下。“抱歉，我不是有意粗鲁，只是——你不 _搞_ 什么外星特异功能就已经是个够奇怪的外星人了。”

博士脸上闪过一丝痛苦的表情，哈利默默记下。他不怎么确定自己为什么总是试图将那些他可以伤到博士的话记下；也许是对自己所处奇异情形的无助反抗。或者也许——这更多的是假设——他想弄明白这个博士和哈利曾经是和将来会成为的那个人是什么关系。他已经有了好几个猜测。

 

但博士很快就恢复了，然后耸耸肩。“若有什么恶化，”他只是说，“让我知道。”

 

“当然，”哈利说，接着继续吃早饭。

 

（伦敦，地球，2009年）

 

“有什么命中的吗？”杰克问。

 

“没有，”玛莎恼怒地说。“但这也不奇怪，是吧？他告诉我可能是要找任何东西，而又不是说 _我_ 有个特别的时间领主感应器之类的！”

 

“但你一定有点什么。”杰克说。“我是说，他甚至都懒得来问火炬木。而我们才是那个该处理外星科技的。你是得每天去医院上班的。”

 

“我想博士有时候忘了我不是那种doctor，”玛莎干涩地说。“没事。我还有周末之类的。汤姆只是以为我在加班。”

 

停了一下。接着杰克有点刻意地说，“你有没有向博士指出也许这样其实更好？我是说。杨那是个不错的人。也许哈利也是。而既然现在他没准备统治全世界，也许我们该就这样算了。”

 

“不，”玛莎说，盯着窗外宁静的街道。“博士会失望透顶的，杰克。他不想孤独。”

 

“他 _不_ 孤独，”杰克有点恼火地说。“他有我们——”

 

“杰克，”玛莎说，“他烧掉了自己的母星。”

 

震惊导致的沉默。

 

“他一定有理由，”玛莎说，“但这种事在平常聊天里也不好提出来，是吧？我想也许他是负疚。你可以告诉他就让法师那么保持人类形态，但我会去找怀表或者其他什么。”

 

“玛莎，”杰克尴尬地说，“看着，我也很爱那家伙，但我想你有点太过了。”

 

“不，”玛莎说，皱了皱眉，“事实是，比那 _更多_ 。博士认为——我也是——无论是谁使法师变成人类，都与这个英格拉姆女士的事相关。你想，我们刚准备去问法师点什么事他突然就什么都不知道了。”

 

“所以你怎么知道法师不是这一切的幕后黑手？”杰克阴暗地说。

 

“我不知道，”玛莎说。“他也许是。但我们在把他带回来前不会知道，是吧。”

 

杰克叹息。“好吧，那我们就继续找。但我这么做只是因为我信任你，明白没？”

 

“你不信任他？”玛莎问。

 

“Nope，”杰克说。“是你，玛莎·琼斯。”

 

这个话题就此打住。

 

“嗯。”玛莎看了一会儿电话，盯着上面显示的时间咒骂了一句，接着就跑向路边那个咖啡厅，她之前承诺要在那里与里奥共进午餐的。他工作轮班之间好不容易有空闲，等她到时他面前已经摆着几个三明治在等她了。

 

“玛莎，”他说，在她坐下时对她笑笑。“怎么了？”

 

“哦，好多事，”她说。“博士相关的事。”他对她挑挑眉，她于是对他做了个粗鲁的手势，里奥笑得更欢了。“嘿，你最近不是正好弄到点表之类的吧？”

 

里奥耸肩。“一些吧？多数是停了的。”

 

“有什么怀表吗？”

 

“没啊，玛莎，我又不是倒腾古董的，”里奥说，翻翻眼。“怎么了，这个博士跑去十九世纪结果找不到合适的装备了？”

 

“他在爱尔兰，”玛莎保持尊严地说。无论如何，里奥还是对博士有点恰如其分的了解的，但每当有人提起他，他的态度其实总在嘲笑与迷惑之间摇摆不定。在里奥眼里，玛莎依旧是他认识的那个有点书呆子气爱解谜的医科生姐姐，而其他家庭成员则突然转变了观点，对她的全然信任与尊敬让里奥摸不着头脑。玛莎一点都没管里奥有点疑惑的嘲笑；她曾经可能会对这有点困然，但这整件事的绝对正常还是让她加足了干劲。“我需要帮他找点东西，可能是也有可能不是怀表之类的。”

 

“听起来我也没办法了，”里奥坚定地说。“但若你想来看看，我们倒是有一大堆别人捐赠的破玩意儿。那个捐赠人叫，额，恩格？英格？”

 

玛莎小心地把三明治放下。“英格拉姆？”

 

里奥惊喜地看着她。“就是那个。”

 

（基尔肯尼，地球，2009年）

 

哈利在洗盘子。

 

博士用一种异常古怪地神情看着他，似乎他几乎肯定自己在做梦，却不太确定自己是该哭还是该笑。

 

“你可以别看了，来帮我的忙，”哈利最后说。

 

“Nah，你看上去做的不错，”博士说，在考虑了一下后就坐在了流理台上晃着双脚。哈利还是没搞明白博士干嘛总是穿着那一套套愚蠢的修身条纹西装。（他现在能想到的唯一理由就是 _他穿那个很好看_ ，但他迁就方便而配上了一双那种 _鞋_ 总是让哈利觉得太傻了。）博士的警察亭一直以来给他自己供应着一大堆相似的衣服——谢天谢地不是那么夸张的修身——正好是哈利的尺寸，虽然里面黑色衣服的数量可疑地多。而当哈利问博士他是不是能进镇子里买一两件恐怖的旅行T恤时，博士总是说他们没钱，而每当他质问博士那他们是怎么付得起房租时，后者总有点吞吞吐吐。从此导致的结果就是，无论何时，一旦博士转身去看，哈利就穿着一件正式礼服衬衫卷起袖口刷盘子，这感觉简直有点荒谬。

 

“所以，跟我说你的星球吧，”他说。“……我们的星球。”

 

“但我不需要，”博士说。“反正一旦我们找到了你的时间领主本我，你都会记起来。”

 

哈利于是狠狠将一只锅扔在滴水架上，怒视着博士。“只是你的一面之词说我是个一周大的人类，说我们得在爱尔兰的一个小屋里藏着而不死出去找那个什么能让我变回外星人的东西这样你就不用跟着我了。你就不能迁就我下。”

 

“好吧，我们的星球，叫——”博士挣扎了一下。“它叫Gallifrey。我们——我们在时间领主的城堡（Citadel）之中长大——”

 

“那跟我说说他们，”哈利打断他。他不知道自己为什么这么做，但博士脸上奇怪而安静的痛苦让他不太舒服，更重要的是他有一种古怪的直觉上的感觉，那些痛苦都是他直接造成的，而那吓到了他。“或者我，”他突然说。“我是什么样的人？我的 _名字_ 呢？所有的时间领主都叫‘the XXX’的吗？”

 

“不，”博士急忙说。“不，我们选择了名号，而我——”

 

“博士，”哈利说，歪嘴一笑，去碰了一下刀叉。“让人变得更好？”

 

“有时，”博士说。

 

“那我也有名号吗？”哈利问。

 

“是的，”博士说，但没深入。

 

“ _那么呢_ ？”

 

“那么什么？”

 

哈利用一个沾着肥皂泡的叉子指着他。“别装作自己好像只有金鱼的记忆似的。我的 _名字_ 。”

 

“你称自己为the Master，”博士轻声说。

 

哈利喷喷鼻息。“Hello，我是个叫the Master的时间领主！有点自负了，不是吗？”

 

令他惊讶的是，博士稍微笑了笑。“你在学院时的名字更糟。”（译注：是Koschei，来源是反派的原型，爱好绑架英雄的老婆……更多Koschei的黑历史参见[tieba.baidu.com/p/1675466050](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1675466050)）

 

“哦，那我是毕业之后换的吗？”哈利说着，满面红光。“那是我的学位咯？哈，我是master而你只是doctor。”（译注：这里真的不是作者一下脑子抽筋了么……博士比硕士高好么，那个only是肿么回事……就算是医生也很牛叉好伐……）

 

“你洗你的盘子，”博士冷静地说。

 

“所以时间领主，”哈利继续回去洗洗刷刷。“两颗心脏。破旧的时间机器。能不时变成人类。浮华的西装。还有啥？”

 

博士考虑了一下，显然在思考说些什么有趣与安全兼有的东西。“重生的能力，”他最后说道。“若一个时间领主的身体老化或者受致命伤，我们可以再生身体里的每个细胞。新的面孔，新的人格，一切。”

 

哈利考虑了一下，不确定这是不是比他被告知的其他事物更没有道理。接着，那个破旧的时间机器似乎的确能正常工作，所以其他也许也行。“所以你以前看上去长什么样？”他问。

 

“哦。”博士皱了皱脸。“没太多头发。大耳朵。皮夹克。”

 

哈利在心中构建了一下那个形象，差点喷出来。为了防止被看出来，他去冲洗玻璃杯的泡沫。

 

“之前，”博士说，“有点长的卷发。有人曾和我说我看上去有点像托马斯·杰弗逊（译注：美国总统）。只是不是红发。”

 

哈利只是看着他。

 

“在之前那个——哦，那是其中一个年纪大点的版本。我只有几次是那样的。不过看上去倒是挺受人尊敬。也许是为了弥补之前那个，那次我很喜欢花花绿绿的衣服。在 _之前_ ，我是金发。也很年轻。那个不错。再之前——”

 

“等等，”哈利插嘴，“你能 _一直_ 这么做吗？你是不朽的吗？”

 

“好吧，”博士做了个有点违反规则意味的小手势。“技术上说你只能有十二次重生。十三具身体。但有时候有点特例。”

 

“那么你是第几个？”哈利问，放干了水槽的水，开始心不在焉地找抹布。

 

“第十个，”博士说，似乎这个问题事不关己。

 

“……那我呢？”哈利问。

 

“你的第二个，”博士说。“但是，是这个轮回的。我想你要是全部加起来恐怕是至少十七个了。”

 

哈利脑中稍微计算了一下，清楚的知道十三加上二不等于十七，突然恐怖地闪回了那个梦中的行尸走肉的记忆。他努力平复了一下情绪，突然间这一切都感觉更真实而严肃了。有一瞬间他以为自己会吐出来。

 

博士递给他一块抹布，脸上是那种安静的理解，让哈利想打他。

 

他没有。

 

他花了整晚看天线宝宝，因为那个节目的无需用脑可以很让人安心。他那晚睡得很好，早上起来发现无论博士用错到如何离谱方法烹饪，要屠宰土司还是不太可能。

 

“梦到什么了？”博士问，跟上了发条一样。

 

哈利想了一下，接着决定今天是个实话实说的好日子。“是的，”他抬头说。“我梦到你被铐在墙上，接着我吻了你。我不知道你怎么想，弗洛伊德，但我想这该意味着什么吧。”

 

在看到博士脸上突然的僵硬后，他又感到了那种些微的恶心。

 

“哦，老天，”哈利说，“你爱上这个Master了。”

 

“哈利，当我问你做了什么梦时，我是说那些预示着你怎么变成人类的，”博士厉声说。

 

“ _而且_ 压抑它（译注：这个应该是接着之前的弗洛伊德说的），”哈利说着向后倾身，只用椅子的后两腿着地。“老天，你看到我这样一定失望极了。”

 

“哈利——”博士说。

 

“我想我可能也喜欢你，”哈利说，他往前一靠，椅子重重着地。“想来我最好提一下。若这一切都是不明朗和得不到回应的爱什么的。你和他。”

 

“哈利，”博士这次着重地说，“一旦你变回法师，你不会希望进行过这番谈话的。这点上我很确定。”

 

“那我想我们最好去结婚咨询什么地方登记一下之类的，”哈利说，几乎没再说笑，接着就继续去吃鸡蛋了。

 

（伦敦，地球，2009年）

 

“发现什么了？”里奥问。

 

“好问题，”玛莎叹气。“问题是，我不确定我要找什么。我是说，博士说那可能是 _任何东西_ 。”里奥拿了一个橡皮鸭子给她。“任何能打开的，”玛莎附加。

 

“也没怎么减小范围，是吧，”里奥说。“看着，玛莎，你干嘛要找什么根本就不知道长什么样的东西？还有，怎么是你在找，博士干嘛去了？”

 

因为现在法师变成了人类，博士表现的好像法师任何时刻都会挂掉一样。但玛莎没费心解释这个；她绝对不想告诉家庭其他成员她正在帮博士 _恢复_ 法师。她只是耸肩。“他还有其他事要做，”她说。“一旦找到了这个东西，我就会得到答案。”

 

“嗯，梳妆盒？”

 

“也许，”玛莎说着看了一下。看上去平常的很。

 

接着她看到在一个角落有和博士和杨那的怀表上一样的奇怪天文蚀刻。她的心一下提了起来。“里奥！”

 

“等一下，玛莎，我有客人！”他回答，又回去和那个漂亮的女孩说话，后者显然在试图卖给他些什么。玛莎叹气后走了过去。

 

那个女孩拿着个音乐盒解释着，“我甚至都不知道我怎么会有这个东西。我不觉得它还是好的，但看上去不错，是吧？我想我应该能换得些什么？”

 

玛莎突然意识到那个女孩有点眼熟。“打扰一下，你叫什么名字？”她问。

 

那个女孩惊讶地看过来。“莉迪亚·特兰，”她说。“而你是玛莎·琼斯。”

 

玛莎的心跳加速，冷静地将那个梳妆盒放在柜台上说，“我能看看你那个音乐盒吗？”莉迪亚将它滑过柜台，那个上面就有那种奇怪的天文蚀刻。玛莎镇静了一下。“你——你试过打开它吗，莉迪亚？”她问。

 

“我不知道，”莉迪亚说，稍微皱了皱眉。

 

里奥有点迷惑地来回看着她们俩。

 

“帮我个忙好吗？”玛莎很平静地说。“试着——试着打开它。”

 

所以莉迪亚就照做了。

 

这是玛莎第一次亲眼看见——金色的光芒从中飘出，盖住莉迪亚的脸——但现在已经事实无误了。

 

这事刚刚变得有点复杂了。


	11. 4x11:银色荒原

（伦敦，地球，2009）

 

哈利和博士刚坐定吃午餐，那就发生了：博士眼底闪过一抹刺痛的火焰，虽不像法师的怀表打开时那么紧张，但依旧无误。他猛地站起，把椅子都掀翻在地。哈利用一种诚实无辜的惊讶地盯着他，即便冲击已经过去，博士的心还是跳个不停。

 

他不能把哈利就这么留在这，这意味着——“进TARDIS去，”博士说。“快。”

 

“但午饭怎么办？”哈利反对，但还是跟着他去了门边。

 

“午饭可以等，”博士简短地说。

 

和哈利·萨克森身处TARDIS中令人窘迫到接近痛苦。他在他们进去后就立刻关上了们，双手扶着控制台边缘就那么站着，带着一丝好奇的不解看着博士设定了去伦敦的坐标，时间是两分钟前。他的语气和礼貌都没有问题，但他脸上还是有些僵硬；不是疯狂，只是决绝。

 

“什么东西这么该死的要紧？”他现在问道。

 

“另一个时间领主，”博士说，拉了下手刹。TARDIS就进入了时间漩涡。“不是我认识的。”

 

“但——”哈利刚开口，但他们已经降落了，而博士已经冲向门，所以哈利用一种坚忍的方式叹了口气，跟了上去。

 

博士看到自己身处一家写着“琼斯及其子：五金与零售，买卖皆可”的店铺门前也没那么惊讶。这聪明极了。这绝对聪明极了。他跑进去发现玛莎和里奥正盯着一个十八岁样貌的女孩看，后者捧着一个打开的音乐盒，看上去惊呆了。她慢慢合上它，将它放在柜台上接着转向博士，很冷静地说，“Hello。”

 

“Hi，”博士说，明显感觉像是刚才被人从肚子上给了一拳。

 

“我认识你吗？”女孩憧憬地说。

 

“额，我是博士。”

 

女孩脸上的表情从憧憬微妙地转变为警惕。“哦，”她说。“额，那棒极了。我是Qworenn。”

 

“抱歉，”博士说。“我——我是说。那是个可爱的名字！我不。认识你。”

 

她尴尬地耸了下肩，单肩的那种。“你当然不会。我还在学院上学。”她看了看周围皱了皱眉。“但——其他人呢？”

 

博士发现自己说不出话；他意识到得到站在身边的哈利正以极大的兴趣盯着那女孩，突然感觉一阵突然的渴望，希望站在身边的是法师。法师至少会知道说些什么；也许会说“这个白痴把他们全烧死了” ，但至少那是个回答。

 

玛莎成了救场的。“没有别人了，”她说。Qworenn回头看向她，微微有些惊讶，似乎对能和人类交流很是惊奇，但玛莎还是无动于衷地继续说，“你的星球不在了。只剩下你和博士。”她深吸一口气。“至少暂时是。博士——”她扔给他一个梳妆盒一样的东西。他接住后有些迷惑，就仔细看了一下，接着震惊地看着她。“我们在找哈利的，”她说，“但莉迪亚——额，Qworenn拿着那个音乐盒来这儿，我就……”她看上去有点尴尬。“好吧，我想确认一下自己不是疯了，就让她打开了它。”

 

“没事的，”博士说。“Qworenn？你知道发生什么了吗？”

 

“是的，”Qworenn说，稍微皱了皱眉。“这里是地球？”看到大家都点头后他看上去不那么担心了。“年份？”

 

“2009，”玛莎说，Qworenn看上去突然又担心起来。

 

“我们该去的是31世纪，”她有点紧张地说。

 

博士心率加速。“我们？”

 

“撤离者们，”Qworenn说，现在看上去是明显的不适了。“但——我不认为事情的进展那么顺利。我是说，有些Dalek飞船已经通过了转换屏障，之后——”（译注：转换屏障是咖喱星的一个外围防御栏，理论上若不关闭任何东西都进不来。而且从旧版《the invasion of time》看，个人觉得咖喱星存在于一个相对隔绝的空间与时间，和外界纪年方式都有差异，大概时间敏感生物都这样？？）

 

“从头说，”博士听见自己全然冷静的声音。玛莎捅了捅里奥；里奥赶忙拉出几把椅子，首先让Qworenn坐，不知怎么看上去这某种程度上稍微安慰了她些，而在发现博士还是站着后，哈利抓住他的手臂把他轻轻推到一把椅子上。

 

“我——我只是在学院上学，我告诉过你了，”Qworenn说，有点紧张。“我知道的不太多。但——是Dalek大帝向Gallifrey派遣了第一艘舰队后，才下达的撤离命令。”

 

“谁下的令？”博士问，平复了一下心情。“Romana？”

 

“我——不知道，”Qworenn说，看上很惊讶。“没那么有组织，我是说——他们只是把一大堆变色龙拱扔给我们，把我们赶进一些70型的TARDIS里，接着告诉我们坐标已经设定好了，只要拉下手刹然后戴上那些变色龙拱就成。”

 

“谁是‘他们’？”博士问。“谁给了你们那些变形器？ _是在Romana的授意下吗_ ？”

 

“只是——只是些教授，”Qworenn说，看上去很惊慌。“我不觉得那是官方的。我是说，总统已经准备了那些零空间飞船，但当然了，Dalek一开始就进攻了那里——”

 

“我知道，”博士厉声说。“我看到了。那就是为什么——为什么我以为——”

 

他突然意识到哈利正紧紧抓着他的右臂，玛莎则抓着他的左边肩膀；两人都镇定地盯着Qworenn，但他知道他们的注意力绝对都集中在自己身上，那样不知怎么的让他稳定了一点。

 

“抱歉，”他说。“继续。”

 

“我们试图按照计划进行，”Qworenn说。“我是说，总统下达的那个。我们该被撤离去31世纪的地球，然后低调行事。”她平复了一下。“教授们都在说——说也要撤离母机（Matrix），我是说，把其主入口从城堡里取出然后放进——某种钥匙里。只是那些爆炸中的一个导致了钥匙的分离，而他们不确定该做什么，就决定先把学生们撤离出去。”她深吸一口气。“而当我们进了自己的撤离TARDIS后，我就戴上了变色龙拱，所以我不知道我们怎么会到了这里。我是说，这个世纪。TARDIS该把我们集中在一起的，但……”她无助地做了个手势。“21世纪的合作商店，在洗衣房工作？那个经理是个暴躁的老头。人类就这样。”

 

_她怎么不告诉我？_

 

我就有的乐了。

 

博士深吸一口气。“Romana呢。告诉我，她还活着吗？”

 

“我不知道，博士，”Qworenn说，显然理解博士脸上划过的表情，因为她加了一句，“我很抱歉。”

 

他挥挥手。“而你完全不知道别人在哪里？任何别的撤离者？”

 

“不，”Qworenn抱歉地说。“我是说，逻辑上说他们中的一些应该在伦敦。就是这个时代。既然我就在这儿。”

 

“银色荒原，”哈利出其不意地说。

 

每个人都转而盯着他。他看上去和其他人一样惊讶，但他还是稳定地看着博士说道，“这样也可以吗？如果我只是突然想到了？或者非得我梦到的才可以？”

 

“不，”博士说。“继续。”

 

哈利歪嘴短促一笑。“它。只是看起来挺重要的。那就是我发现我的——”他脸上突然闪过一个空白的震惊。“我的戒指去哪了？”

 

“什么，那个有拉扎罗斯实验室的标志的？”玛莎说。当所有人又看向 _她_ 时她耸肩。“好吧，上面的确有。那种两串的泡泡？拉扎罗斯实验室。普利多尼安也保留了那个标志，所以我看得够多了。我不知道，我以为既然你和你妻子捐了那么多钱那只算个谢礼。”

 

博士突然兴趣盎然地转向哈利。“你是哈利·萨克森，”他继续。“你还记得露西吗？”

 

他不意外地看见哈利的肩膀不适地动了动，对哈利接下来说的也不怎么惊讶，“只是——只是点有趣的东西。但我……的确记得拉扎罗斯实验室。我想——我想 _我们_ 设计了那个标志。露西和我。露西为我有点权力和影响很是高兴，就想用那点影响搞一些无意义的小事。所以我的戒指才是实验室标志的原型。”他做了个不耐烦的手势。“但它不见了。我不记得是在哪里丢的。我选举的时候有戴，这点我很清楚。”

 

“你去年和博士走时也戴着，”玛莎很干涩地说。“博士？”

 

“他在中世纪法国绝对有戴，”博士说，“因为路易七世国王也有一个。”

 

“……我是唯一听不懂你们在说什么的人吗？”里奥在对话的空隙说。

 

“不是，”Qworenn说。

 

“不，”博士说，突然咧嘴一笑跳起身。“我们去银色荒原。”一片疑惑的“什么”“为什么”在人群间响起。他只是挥挥手就摆平了。“玛莎，”他说，“当我说法师不见了时，你以为我是说他带着TARDIS离开了。”

 

“等下！”Qworenn说。“你说那个什么？ _谁_ ？”

 

博士选择忽略她；当玛莎点头后，他继续，“但知道如何操纵一个变色龙拱的人也一定知道该如何操作TARDIS。”他发现自己笑得不能自已，“但法师无法操作，因为我已经设计让TARDIS忽略他的一切飞行指令。但这个设定不针对任何 _其他人_ ，因为没有人类能很好地操控TARDIS，而又没有其他时间领主存在，所以不必担心，但若 _有_ 其他时间领主的话——即便变成了人类，他们也还保留了一些知识，尤其是接触到时间领主科技的话——”他转向哈利。“若一个手动回路失效的话——？”

 

“还有心电感应回路作为后备，”哈利说，“虽然 _技术上_ 说 _手动_ 回路才是作为后备的那个。”

 

“看到没？”博士说，看着其他人惊异的脸笑着。

 

“ _他是法师_ ？”Qworenn问。

 

“发生什么了？”里奥问。

 

“是啊，但即便一些人类时间领主决定用把他的时间领主本我丢到其他星球和时间来报复法师，”玛莎说，“你怎么就能确定是银色荒原？”

 

“讽刺，”博士只是说。“那就是杨那被发现的地方。但若这还不足以支撑，我们只要回TARDIS查一下旅行记录就好。她会自动记录以前的坐标。”他对周围人笑着。“走吧！”

 

他们都跑回了TARDIS；Qworenn对这个老旧的型号表示了些许不屑，而里奥则几乎是在大叫着“哇哦”，不过玛莎和哈利只是跟着博士径直奔向控制台看他调出TARDIS在去爱尔兰之前的坐标：不是柯西赛菲，而是5523年的银色荒原。“哈！”他说着，胜利地对玛莎笑笑，接着是哈利，两人都对他回之以一笑。他转身叫道，“Qworenn！关上门，行吗？”

 

她有些叛逆地照做了。

 

“好了！”博士说，拉下了手刹，出发。

 

（银色荒原，贝塔蛇夫星系，5523年）

 

玛莎发现，银色荒原，果然地如其名。他们身边是广阔的空域，冰冷的银沙子与天相接。一阵冷风吹过，沙子光滑地擦过星球表面袭击着他们的脚踝。即便天上的太阳也是亮白色的，高悬于灰色的天空之上。里奥的嘴似乎都惊讶地合不拢了，但Qworenn在犹豫了一下后——虽然她显然想呆在TARDIS里——还是坚忍地叹了口气，拉上了他，去追赶已经兴奋地冲出去的博士。

 

于是玛莎只好和哈利一起走了。

 

“好了，”哈利过了一会儿后说，“这个Master是个什么样的人？”

 

玛莎斜眼看了一眼身边的人，哈利·萨克森，和约翰·史密斯一样，和时间领主的本我有些不同。他的动作更随意慵懒，更诚实的 _友好_ 。他谨慎地看了她一眼，她知道他是真诚地在好奇。

 

“不怎么样，”玛莎说。

 

“我猜到了，”哈利说，“从那女孩的反应和博士他妈的哪怕一点事也不告诉我来看……怎么个不怎么样法？”

 

玛莎考虑了一下。他们是来把法师带回来的，而他很怀疑他是否会在意她告诉自己的人类自我他做的那些恐怖之事。但更重要的是，法师和他做的那些事的确很可怕，哈利倒是个不错的人，虽然这么想很奇怪。至少是 _理智的_ 。不邪恶。而玛莎还对当年约翰·史密斯听说博士时感受到的惊恐而记忆犹新—— _博士_ ，是个比法师好的多的人。她记得自己认真考虑过约翰·斯密斯是否会打开那个怀表。而 _她_ 知道若 _自己_ 站在人类法师的角度上被告知法师的所作所为，是绝对不会想变回去的。这不是坏事。这会是件相当相当好的事。而现在博士也不是一个人了，他只要好好考虑一下：有Qworenn，那还只是冰山一角，玛莎还有那个梳妆盒，而Qworenn的话若可信，光伦敦就还藏着数百个时间领主。也许若哈利拒绝变回去，博士会发现其中的可取之处。

 

“你曾统治了世界，”她说。“有一年，你统治着世界。你到人类文明的尽头，将未来人类带回21世纪，还将博士的TARDIS改造成了一个佯谬机，那样那些未来人就可以屠杀他们的先祖，接着你让星球都燃烧起来。”

 

哈利盯着她。

 

“抱歉，”玛莎说。

 

“我——我想那个悖论不复存在了，”哈利微弱地说。

  
“是的，”玛莎说。

 

接下来他们一路无话，只有脚底摩擦沙子的声音。玛莎瞥了一眼身后；TARDIS孤零零地在远处站着。但博士似乎知道自己要往哪里走。

 

“你干嘛跟我 _说_ ？”哈利问。

 

玛莎惊讶地看着他。“什么？”

 

“你。和我。说话。若我对这个世界做了那样的事。”

 

“我不知道，”玛莎成人，看着它们前面里奥的后背。“也许因为你这次的作为实在太恐怖了。”

 

他们又归于平静。博士的步幅加快；于是相应的大家也加快了速度，带起更多的沙尘。

 

“他，”哈利说。“他呢？我不是说他为什么和我说话；我是说他为什么要把Master带 _回来_ ？”

 

“以前？”玛莎耸肩。“我会说他是不想一个人。现在……我不知道了。”

 

“哦，我知道，”哈利说，“因为他无可救药地爱上他了。”

 

玛莎突然摔了一跤。

 

“你还好吗？”哈利担心地问。

 

“是啊，”玛莎站起来继续走。“我是说， _不好_ ！他 _怎么着_ ？”

 

“博士，”哈利说。“爱上Master了。我想这挺明显的。”

 

“我可不会注意到，”玛莎说。“既然我又没和他们俩旅行。”同样，她开始有种不好的预感。她开始还没好好考虑除了那些显而易见的原因外博士为什么执意要把法师留在身边。不想孤独的孤注一掷，或许还有点不太健康的渴望，但那些原因似乎也足以说服她了。或者说，至少那些 _还算_ 理智的原因。

 

他们又沉默了，但没多长时间可以好好反省，因为博士已经开心地发出一声胜利的叫喊。玛莎看到他弯身从沙子里捡起了什么东西，然后就跑向他们。是个怀表。他笑着将它递给哈利。“好了，来吧，打开它。”

 

哈利看怀表看了很久然后把它交还给博士。“不，”他说。“谢谢，但是不要。”

 

博士完全震惊地看着他。“什么？”

 

“我不想要，”哈利说，清楚地阐释了自己的观点。“我不 _想_ 成为一个——一个进行过大规模杀伤的狂人。谢了。”

 

“谁告诉你的？”博士问，僵住了。

 

“我，”玛莎说。博士看向她的眼神由震惊的背叛感转变为全然的暴怒，但她还是没动。“你不再是一个人了，博士。还有 _成百的_ 时间领主。就在伦敦。不要再执着于法师了。”

 

“是啊，我想我也支持这个，”里奥插话。

 

“但他有我们需要的信息！”博士的声音里透露着些许恐慌。

 

“你觉得他 _可能有_ ，”玛莎回答。

 

“博士，”Qworenn插话，“我们现在谈论的是法师。他们把他复生的唯一理由是为了时间大战。现在战争结束了，就让他也过去吧。”

 

博士飞快地一个个人看过去，玛莎震惊地发现他脸上表露出某种类似于真正恐惧的情感。“不，”他说。“我（I）——我们（we） _需要_ 他。你们看不出来吗，不是简简单单就能让一群年轻人打开他们的小零碎！玛莎，你已经在你弟弟的店里发现了不止一个变色龙拱。不是所有人的 _都在_ 自己身边。而Qworenn——你告诉我你身边没有别人，即便你是和他们一起出发的。有些事不对劲。而我们依旧不知道法师的戒指在这里是哪一环，还有英格拉姆和她的医院。法师会知道的。 _拜托_ 。”

 

“不，”哈利冷静地说。

 

“拜托，”博士又说了一遍，伸手递给他那个怀表。

 

“若他不想，就扔掉好了，”Qworenn说着伸手去拿。博士立马缩回手。

 

玛莎差点就错过了接下来发生的事：博士和Qworenn同时抓住了怀表，它打开，里面飞出了什么东西扎中了Qworenn的脖子。她往后一倒，脸上震惊极了，接着就爆炸了，以那种壮丽的金色方式。接着她坐起来，已经换了另一张脸，头发变成了短短的刺猬头，衣服也不那么合身了，而她像微醉的人那样大笑着。“以前可没做过。”

 

玛莎，里奥和哈利都盯着她。

 

“该死的发生什么了？”里奥在长久的震惊后问。

 

“我想，是重生，”哈利有点当机地说。

 

“嗯嗯，”Qworenn有些不稳地站起来，掸了掸身上的沙子，笑着。“那真匆忙。”

 

“那是个陷阱，”博士说，低头看着手中的怀表。“某种——飞镖。即刻致命。”

 

“棒极了，”哈利说。“所有人都想杀死我。”

 

“看上去是这样没错，”博士喃喃。

 

“所以你可以原谅我现在不想再打开任何可疑的东西了吧？”哈利紧张地问，顺便从衣袋中摸出一个那种装戒指和其他小玩意儿的小丝绒盒子。他紧张地在两手之间把它丢来丢去。

 

“我想我们最好回到TARDIS，”博士同意。

 

“但这就合理了，不是吗，”玛莎在他们转身往回走时说。“我是说那些聪明到能把法师变成人类的人恐怕也足以知道TARDIS有个旅行记录志，于是就设下了个陷阱。”

 

“那就是说伦敦半数看上去像是变色龙拱的东西可能都被动过手脚，”Qworenn插话。她看上去不那么尖刻了。“这会让事情复杂化的。”

 

“是的，”博士喃喃，皱眉。

 

他们回去一路无话。里奥现在紧紧贴着玛莎，大概是因为他开始怀疑她是几个人中唯一的正常人。毕竟，现在是三比二，那三人里，一个刚刚完全变换了样貌，一个想把一个反社会的大规模屠杀犯带回来，而另一个依旧在紧张地把玩着一个珠宝盒。

 

“所以，就那样了？”玛莎在他们到达TARDIS后问。“不再搜索法师的怀表之类的？”

 

“那是——”博士突然停住了，盯着哈利。“哈利，那是什么？”

 

哈利继续在两手间抛着那个珠宝盒，对它眨眨眼。“这个？我不知道。刚在口袋里找到的，没了。”

 

“……里面有什么？”博士问。

 

玛莎和Qworenn在哈利回答前都猛然明白了。“不，别——！”她们异口同声，但已经太晚：哈利打开了它，金色的光芒倾泻而出。


	12. 4x12:钟表行

（银色荒原，贝塔蛇夫星系，5523年）

 

他缓缓阖上珠宝盒，对它微笑着，接着就把它放进了口袋。他看了一圈周围的人：里奥，迷惑不解，Qworenn，紧张不安，玛莎，听天由命，还有博士，脸上是赤裸裸的解脱，法师差点当场笑出来。

 

他快速回顾了一下身为哈利·萨克森的时光，结果更想笑了。

 

“可否进TARDIS谈谈这些话题，”他说。“我想你想要些答案，博士。”博士脸上的安心转化为迷惑，这次法师懒得再压抑爆笑了。他有点蹦蹦跳跳地进了TARDIS，听见身后跟着的警惕的脚步声。他坐在博士的椅子上，转了一个圈，然后高兴地看着每个人，慵懒地想到底要多久玛莎才会因博士把他带回来扇博士一巴掌。他评估了大概有三分钟。“现在！”他说。“首先我想得先澄清一下：不，我不是幕后黑手。”他停了一下。“哦，别那样嘛，Qworenn。有时候爱好大规模屠杀的狂人也要休个假，看看电视什么的。”他倾身向前；于是她不自觉地倒退一步。他露出一个狡笑，这次直接对博士说。“总是女人，你知道。”

 

博士抬起一根眉毛。很好：那意味着他恢复正常了，又像个好学生一样接受了他的暗示。我们不会去谈哈利·萨克森，因为没什么好谈的。

 

“露西，”法师说。

 

他第一次见到露西是在到达地球的两个月后。她很漂亮，而且显而易见的无趣，于是他马上就知道了有什么不对劲。他贪得无厌的好奇让他帮她的父亲摆脱了财政困难，然后又用TARDIS带着她出去晃了一圈。期间，她则绝妙地鲜活起来：嘴巴半张，容光焕发，法师即刻就发现了她的美，知道自己想要她，同时又如此想破坏她。他带他去了一趟乌托邦。

 

“当然，这整件事的讽刺是，”法师无聊地在椅子里转了转，搭起手指，对听众们的全神贯注很是满意地笑笑，“‘乌托邦’的词源。琼斯小姐？”

 

“额，”玛莎眨了眨眼说，“天堂？一个完美的地方。”

 

法师摇头。“博士？”

 

“希腊语，”博士喃喃。“虚无之地。那个地方根本不存在。”

 

“没错！”法师高兴地说。“聪明吧？乌托邦。拜拜，孩子们，乘坐你们的飞船奔向那个虚无之处吧！但我有那个坐标，于是我想，干嘛不呢？让我们看看我马尔克萨里奥的孩子们都发生了什么。也好给露西点希望。”

 

乌托邦是将死宇宙中一个冰冷贫瘠的星球。没有人质疑他们的到来；他们都挨饿受冻、愤怒绝望，已经不会问问题了。而露西则转向法师，脸上是茫然的生动，她很冷静地说道，“哈利，让我们救救他们吧。让我们使他们变得更好。”

 

那要怎么做？他好奇地问，装作低声下气。

 

她展示给了他。

 

“等下，”玛莎说。“ _露西_ 做的？露西创造了托克拉法尼？ _是她_ 创造了那些可怕的——那些疯狂的皱巴巴的未来人类？”

 

法师对她笑道。“有点吃惊了吧？”

 

“ _怎么会_ ？”博士插嘴。“我从没看过那种小球的内部构造，但它们绝不可能是以物理方式供能的。你是在告诉我露西设计了那些完美的武装小球吗？能飞行、远程遥控、有生命支持系统——”法师点头，还是一脸笑容，而博士转身。“玛莎，里奥。你们两个哪怕能想得到 _一丁点_ 设计的 _头绪_ 吗？”

 

“不，”玛莎说。

 

“而我完全不知道你在说什么，”里奥说。

 

“Qworenn？”博士问。

 

“也许得给我一年时间再加一支研究团队，”Qworenn还是有点不确定。“不过睡前故事和显而易见的致命小球有什么关系？”

 

“没关系，”博士说。“露西花了多久？”

 

法师耸肩。“在投产前只花了一个月设计。但基本概念只花了她三秒。”他又往椅子后倾了倾。“来吧，博士，你不会认为基因操控和佯谬记是我出的主意吧？只是那样露西好开心。”

 

“都精妙绝伦，”博士说，“但你还没告诉我露西在此事背后要达到的目的和这些事如何 _串联起来_ 。”

 

法师沉思地看着自己搅在一团的手指，接着抬头看向博士。“那么，告诉我，博士，你又有什么想法，这样我可以帮你填补下空白。你可悲地玩忽职守，根本没告诉哈利任何 _有用_ 的事。”

 

“拉扎罗斯实验室，”博士说。

 

法师耸肩。“另一次心血来潮。”

 

“在拉扎罗斯死后，”博士说，“显然她继续提供了资金，但实验室的名字改变了。现在叫做普利多尼安实验室。”

 

“ _是_ 吗？”法师高兴地说。“哦，现在我几乎 _确定了_ 。她真聪明。还有什么？”

 

“那个抓了我家人做人质的女人，”玛莎说，站到博士身边。“雷德利小姐。她在一个英格拉姆精神病科病房工作，在那——在那……”她转向博士。“ _博士_ 。”

 

“哦，不，”博士说。“哦，不不 _不_ ，我们去过 _那儿_ 而我们没——她解不出魔方——他们 _记得_ ——”他转向Qworenn，脸上神采四溢。“我们发现撤离者了。”

 

“在一个 _精神病科病房_ ？”Qworenn说。

 

“——更准确地说，”法师站起身说，“一个显然由露西资助的病房。哦，天哪。”

 

“我没那么说，”玛莎说。“我说有个曾经 _为你_ 工作的人在那工作。露西可没资助它。资助者是个不存在的女人。罗斯芒得·什么·什么·英格拉姆。”

 

法师僵住了，举起一只手。“那个什么·什么是什么。琼斯小姐？”

 

“我不记得了，”玛莎说，看上去有点受到了冒犯。

 

“等下，”博士说。“电梯旁的匾额？”玛莎点头。他做了个鬼脸就开始思考，然后说道，“这个病房由罗斯芒得·安妮·娜塔莉·英格拉姆（Rosamund Anne Natalie Ingram）慷慨资助。”

 

停顿。

 

“ _哦_ ，”法师说着脸皱成一团。“现在我感觉 _肮脏_ 了。”

 

博士伸手去操作控制台。“我们 _现在_ 就得回去，”他说。“在她——对他们做些什么之前。”

 

“等下，”法师说，在他设定坐标前抓住了博士的胳膊，欣赏了一下博士短促安静的小吸气，而且在博士从控制台边走开前死活也不放手。“我们有个时间机器，”他说。“你难道不该觉得在介入前弄清到底发生了什么吗,占取先机？”

 

“是啊，”玛莎出其不意地说。“我们面对的是谁？”

 

“拉尼（The Rani），”博士说。“她是个叛变的科学家。”

 

（译注：Rani的本意是“王妃，公爵夫人”，若真按照博士和法师的名字意译，我倾向于翻译成“女王”。这里提点一下，博士法师和拉尼都是咖喱星的叛变者，他们以前都是学院里一个类似骷髅会组织的成员，那个组织的成员长大后基本都叛变了……）

 

“时间领主？”玛莎问。

 

“现在还不是，”法师说。“单这点就令人刮目相看。她现在还完全是人类，这棒极了，意味着我的品位有了借口。不管如何……”他瞥了一眼TARDIS控制台。“变色龙拱不是百分百的。他们对身体上的改变比在精神上更完全些——”

 

“而我一点都不惊讶拉尼会把自己的改造一下，”博士插话。“设定为记忆指令，这样只要与时间领主科技进行接触她就会开始记起。”

 

“没错，”法师说着，抬头对博士笑着，后者也回之以一笑。“但我知道的太多了，”他说，“所以她把我变成人类然后改造了那个怀表想干掉我。但得说，她这招实在不怎么样。”

 

“哦，那时候发生的就这么简单？”博士问。

 

“差不多吧，”法师说。“哦，好啦，是 _露西_ 嘛，我当然会要亲亲她打个招呼啦，尤其她还聪明到能闯进TARDIS，把我的手铐松开。”当然了，事实是露西完成这些都有音速起子的帮助，这本该是个暗示的，不过法师已经习惯了博士的那个都没多想；他当时的心全飞到露西身上去了，她把头发放下来看上去棒极了，而且她还大张着眼说着“哦，哈利，谢天谢地我找到你了”。“接着她就把变色龙拱套到了我头上，然后在我能反应过来前开了开关。”

 

“所以她干嘛不把那个珠宝盒带走？”里奥出其不意地问。

 

“我想是忙着沾沾自喜了，”法师说，忽略了博士闪给他的“我就知道”的狡笑。他早就超脱博士那些小嘲弄了。

 

……不，他没有。

 

他看似无意地踢了博士胫骨一脚。

 

“ _哦喂_ ！”博士叫道。“好了，那她要拿集中在病房的那些撤离的人类时间领主怎么样？”

 

“杀了他们？”玛莎问。“里奥刚从她手上弄到了一大堆乱七八糟的小玩意儿；也许都是做过手脚的变色龙拱之类的。”

 

“不，”博士喃喃，“杀了他们没有 _意义_ 。”

 

“不一定得局限于毒药，”法师指出。“你可以用其他的药物。这样当一个时间领主打开那种小玩意儿的时候，就会被拉尼设计的什么东西击中，啪，接着他们的时间领主生物数据就被掺和了什么别的东西，再一起流入他们身体。”

 

博士皱眉，揉着头发导致它们都立了起来。“那看上去可不怎么有效，是吧？像Qworenn指出的——”他对她点了一下头，后者微微回礼，看上去很年轻——“撤离任务出差错了。撤离的人都分开了——我们只能希望他们都在伦敦——玛莎，当时病房有多少人？”

 

“五十？一百？”玛莎耸肩。“不一定都是被撤离的人。”

 

“没错，”博士说。“而将那些小玩意儿都给了里奥？那也很可疑。她想让我参与。”

 

“别提她似乎还拿走了我的戒指，”法师插话。“她若直接拿路易七世的还简单点，若它们是……同样的东西。”他转向Qworenn，后者瑟缩了一下，踌躇了下后抬起下巴认真地与他对视。“你说了什么东西被分散了。”

 

“母机的钥匙，”Qworenn说。

 

“怎么个分散法？分散在各个时间中？”

 

“我——我想是的，”Qworenn说。

 

“钥匙，”法师说，转向博士，后者的脸也闪现着理解的光辉。“我从没注意到一点该死的事——我从没想过要激活它，但它们中肯定有一个掉进了我逃离的那个TARDIS。”

 

“而拉尼需要用它找到其他所有的时间领主，”博士吸了口气。“但她以前从没用过母机，可能不知道该如何进入。”

 

“……你呢？”玛莎问。他们都看向她；她还皱着眉，可能都无法完全理解之前说的一切，但她还是问了。

 

“是的，”博士说。“这就可以解释为什么她要吸引我的注意。”

 

“等下，”里奥说。“母机的钥匙？难道会有什么一个红药片一个蓝药片什么的？”（译注：里奥这里说的是《Matrix（黑客帝国）》第一部里那个选择遗忘自己所处为虚拟的蓝药片和记得以回归现实的红药片）

 

“ _啥_ ？”博士完全不知道他在说什么。“母机——存有资料。生物印记，死亡时间领主的记忆——你知道。信息！”他转向控制台。“无论如何，它是超维度的，所以可以从时间大战中幸免于难。”

 

“吃蓝色药片，”法师假装地对里奥高声耳语道。

 

“所以我们要去哪，博士？”玛莎说，真的在博士和法师之间插上话了。她真勇敢。还很聪明，法师想，露出一个狡猾的微笑，抑制着有意不小心向她伸出咸猪手只为在过后几天感受到脸上巴掌印的冲动。

 

“回地球，”博士说。“你，里奥，还有Qworenn去你店里整理出所有的变色龙拱，这样我们就知道她到底对哪些动了手脚。法师和我——”他短暂地瞥了一眼法师——“去找拉尼，和她好好谈谈。”

（伦敦，地球，2009年）

 

博士把他们带回了之前离开的那刻之后，就停在里奥家商店后面；玛莎转身看见TARDIS在他们身后消失，感觉到一丝古怪，但没说什么。

 

（就在他们降落前，她终于鼓起勇气把法师拉到一边。他倒是很合作，并且饶有兴趣，但玛莎还是甩不掉他正笑着等待一个残酷杀害她的机会的感觉。

 

“你干嘛帮我们？”她问。

 

“我作为哈利的短暂时光让我看到了我所作所为的恐怖，”法师回答，大张着眼。她只是 _看着_ 他。他叹了口气然后实事求是地说，“去报复拉尼，玛莎·琼斯。”

 

但玛莎觉得，那也不是全部的原因。）

 

里奥急急忙忙跑进商店，拿出手机。“爸爸？Hi，听着，我需要去查一些存货——哦，没错，把蒂十一起带来。你能先帮我看一两小时店吗？不，现在。爸爸，带上午餐就好。好的，谢谢。”他回头对玛莎笑笑。“嘿，现在是琼斯家庭拯救人类了。”

 

“是时间领主，”玛莎纠正他，接着去收银台查看那个梳妆盒是否还在那里。它还在。“这才既新奇又让人兴奋嘛。”

 

“我不觉得这很好，”Qworenn说，还在玛莎肘边犹犹豫豫。“这是时间领主的事务，不是人类的。我们该把更多的人类搅进来吗？”

 

“抱歉，”玛莎说；Qworenn可能是宇宙中唯三的时间领主之一，但看起来依旧像个担惊受怕的青少年，而玛莎现在没时间管小孩。“我猜你的时间敏感性不佳以至于不太记得那不曾存在的一年，但我是玛莎·琼斯而我对拯救世界很在行。”

 

Qworenn盯着她。

 

玛莎的手机响了。

 

“抱歉，”她说着接了电话。“什么事？”

 

“嘿，玛莎，”是杰克。“我想我恐怕得更新一下资料了。”

 

“哦，”玛莎说，突然不知道是该哭还是该笑。“好吧，法师已经回来了，但结果发现很多从Gallifrey撤离出来的时间领主现在正作为人类藏在伦敦，只有一些不在应处的地方，而其他人里很多都被一个显然是露西·撒克逊的同时显然也是时间领主的邪恶科学家关在一家医院里，所以我、里奥和Qworenn——她 _也是_ 个时间领主——正在里奥的店里给东西分类，因为露西·撒克逊将一大堆动过手脚的变色龙拱送了过来，而我们得把它们分出来这样在时间领主打开他们的小物件时不会发生什么坏事。”

 

“……哦，”杰克说。

 

“听着，若你能在全国境内超速行驶的话，可以在一两小时内带着你那些外星科技感应的小玩意儿赶来吗？”

 

“当然，”杰克说。“我的团队已经无所事事了。我会让欧文开车的。”

 

“别死了，”玛莎说。“……还有，谢谢，杰克。”

 

“有求必应，”他说。

 

“好了！”玛莎将手机收起来转向里奥和Qworenn。“我们开动吧。”

 

Qworenn还是没动。“为什么我们因为法师和博士的一句话就开始做些什么？他们可能 _错了_ 。这是 _法师_ 和 _博士_ 啊。”

 

“我们就着手做，”玛莎平静地回到，“因为我信任博士。”Qworenn张开嘴。“是啊，即便还有法师，”玛莎飞快地说。“你不想来帮我拯救时间领主，可以现在就离开这家店。”

 

Qworenn转开了眼。“我会帮忙的，”她说。

 

里奥把“关门”的牌子拿出来。几分钟后，克莱夫和蒂十有点迷惑地抓着一个三明治篮子也来了。在玛莎向他们介绍了现在的情况后，他们也很乐意帮忙；蒂十从电台上调出一个流行音乐频道，于是他们就很欢快地花了一小时十五分钟挑拣出英格拉姆女士送来的东西。接着火炬木的小货车就在外面来了个急刹车，而杰克的团队鱼贯而出跑进了店里，又是一轮互相介绍，其中包括了欧文试图在克莱夫面前勾搭蒂十，于是玛莎用高跟鞋一脚踩了上去的小插曲。接着他们拿出了外星科技扫描器，终于开始正式干活。

 

（时间漩涡）

 

TARDIS里只剩下博士和法师。

 

寂静。

 

接着，“你——你——”

 

法师显然无法想出一个可以描述他现在感受的词。博士也猜得出来。羞愧肯定会拔得头筹。他只是站在那儿等着。

 

“别那么看着我！”法师低吼。“只要—— _停下来_ ，停止那种 _故作圣洁_ ，真有你的，做正确而又骑士风范的事——”

 

“那不是你，”博士说。“不真的是。我不能——”

 

“不，你 _可以_ ，”法师说，揪住他的前襟。“你本可以像你想要的那样尽可能的占便宜但你 _没有_ 。”

 

“——哦，”博士说，突然灵光一闪。“哦，你希望我有。”

 

因为那样法师就不需要负责了。他可以赖在别人身上。那就有借口了。而那会成为一段没有后果的记忆。

 

“所以你为什么不？”法师很是愉快地问。“是因为我那时候是人类吗？是你那么怀念联系——任何联系——与其他时间领主的联系？你怀念 _这个_ 吗？”

 

博士不是真的没有预料到，不过他的防御并未升起，于是他感到法师突然冲进了自己的脑中，将神经末梢从内部点亮，感觉几乎强烈到无法忍受。他发出一声轻微的哽咽声，往前一晃；法师已经放开了他的衬衫，但用胳膊环住了博士，双手按在他的后背，支撑着他。博士突然感觉到一股愤怒—— _这_ 绝对是占便宜——但法师预料到了那股情感，将之全数接受再回馈给博士的大脑；后者的手指因为这种强烈的冲击力而有点疼痛，这次他绝对是在呜咽了。

 

“但等等，”法师喃喃。“当然了，博士——现在还有其他的时间领主——不可能是你觉得 _孤独_ 。”

 

“放开我，”博士咕哝着，但人还挂在法师身上，于是看上去没什么说服力。

 

“你曾告诉过我，”法师低语，倾身将额头与博士的相抵，也许是为了在感官上帮助回忆，“说我 _需要_ 你。说我需要一个观众否则所做的一切毫无意义。”

 

博士的眼睛慢慢阖上。虽然这完全不合理，但突然间控制室里似乎有些缺氧，而剩余的空气也太暖了。“是真的，”他安静地说。“你的确需要。”

 

“但你也需要我，”法师继续轻声细语地说，将博士拉得与自己贴得更近。“你需要个思维和你一样敏捷的人。你需要一个挑战你的人。你不需要一个乏味的人类拉拉队长。你需要一个能让你 _感觉_ 到超越你脑中静电音的人。你需要一个看得见你曾经所为而能原谅你的人。”

 

“你难道不是在描述你自己吗？”博士喃喃。

 

法师的身体没动，但还是用精神出击。这次博士预料到了，所以完全地吸收了那波冲撞；法师一瞬间失去了平衡，于是博士抓住这一瞬进入了法师的思想。环绕他周身的都是声声重击，每个思想都在凝结前就被鼓声撕得粉碎，而法师发出了细微如啜泣的声响，紧紧攥住了博士的后背。

 

“停止它，”他沙哑地说。

 

是静电还是鼓声，是鼓声还是静电。博士捧住法师的脸，吻了他；他们中的一人咬到了对方的嘴唇，于是两人分享了血的味道，另一人回吻以做反击，但博士已经不知道具体是谁在干什么，谁的指头绕进谁的发间，谁又第一个拉开距离开始宽衣解带。博士的手指断续地触碰着法师的脸颊，他指尖的震颤和法师睫毛的翕动都精密地附和着鼓点，而与此同时，博士觉得可能那只是他们心跳的交映。

 

“我不需要你，”他说。

 

“哈利觉得你需要去找个心理医生，”法师回嘴，抓住他的领带，把他拉向楼梯。

 

“拉尼——”博士刚开口。

 

“时间机器，”法师说。

 

他们磕磕绊绊地一路向下，顺道扯下了衬衫和法师的皮带与领带，但法师执着地抓着博士的领带让后者觉得不值得再费心解下它。“我不需要，”他开口的同时发现法师正拉着他走向一个记忆中有张床的房间。“真的。因为。”

 

“若你是要说自从你烧了Gallifrey后你就没和人上过床——”法师说。

 

“在法国有一次，”博士承认。

 

“哦， _那_ 真让人心安，”法师说，把博士拉近了那间卧室，然后把他推倒在门上，门关上了。“不过总是在法国，不是吗？”

 

这是说Romana。（译注：没记错的话，是《The City of Death》那集）

 

“我不想谈这个，”博士自己的话也吓到了他；他差点就要开始说发明香蕉代基里酒的事了。

 

法师的脸上也闪过一丝惊讶；接着他就笑了。“我讨厌香蕉代基里酒，”他说着，抓住了博士脑中突然涌现出的些微悲痛的感激之情，他紧抓着它好像那是他们之间一个温暖的观念一样。“你需要我，”他低语。

 

“彼此彼此，”博士说，避免眼神接触，低头开始与法师的裤子战斗起来。法师捉住博士的手腕，后者抬头看他。“是的，”他说。“但你也很害怕。”

 

法师的手令人疼痛地有一瞬间收紧。接着他就放手了，退后一步，一脸茫然，留博士自己贴着门站着。博士有一刹那以为他可能会告让自己让开，但对方只是稍微挑了挑眉，说道，“床上更舒服点。”

 

他们成功在上床前摆脱了裤子，就这点而言博士隐隐有些自豪。接着他的思维便开始分崩离析，因为法师爬到他的身上，开始凶猛地吻他，博士弓身迎向他，抓紧身下的羽绒被，渐渐迷失在四肢的纠缠与绵长的喘息中。他已经忘了这有多棒：他们精确地 _知道_ 要如何让对方缴械投降，指甲循着法师的脊柱一路轻擦，博士眼角落下的轻吻，法师揉捻他手的那种特殊方式几乎让博士再次咬到嘴唇。鼓声渐息，他们吻间的血腥也慢慢消退，而世界的某处正在燃烧，可博士不想结束这个。

 

他们躺在对方臂间，颤抖着。

 

博士博士渐渐才拼凑起各个手脚臂膀脸庞的归属。他浑身酸痛，胳膊上都是淤青，嘴唇还沾着血，更夸张的是，他竟然还戴着领带，而法师则给了他一个目眩而满足的微笑，他的头发都疯狂地竖着，而博士一点都不在乎。

 

“他们利用了我们，你知道，”他嘟囔着。“我觉得，也许他们认为若我们其中一人跑掉，另一个可能不会。”

 

“嗯嗯，”法师说。“那是说我赢了？”

 

“不，”博士说。“是说我比较蠢就是了。”

 

“现在敬勇敢，”法师说，慵懒地拍了拍博士的头。

 

“……拉尼？”博士过了一会儿问。

 

法师呻吟道。“再敬坚持不懈，”他说，但还是起身把博士的裤子扔回给他。

 

他们一起上楼设定了坐标。


	13. 4x13:暴风之眼

（伦敦，地球，2009年）

 

“琼斯及其子：五金与零售，买卖皆可”里的局势可谓一团有组织的混乱。

 

克莱夫和Qworenn在前者的电脑上查看存货清单；克莱夫报出每件物品，而Qworenn则在电脑上一个个标记。杰克只认识了她二十分钟，但已经看得出她在做些有用之事时与这些人类呆在一起舒服多了。（虽然她的确一直不舒服地看着他。是啊，是啊，杰克·哈克尼斯是人类定点。至少她长得挺迷人，所以他也不怎么在乎那些凝视了。）蒂十，格温，托什和杨桃则负责把在里奥指挥下由欧文，玛莎和杰克从架子上取下的物件分类。这还是挺有趣的：他们在这儿，这些世界上杰克唯一信任并了解的人，还有玛莎的弟弟以及一个时间领主。有时候会有人的手机响起；一开始是里奥的妻子，而他告诉她他得待在店里，但焙盘菜就 _很棒_ ，谢谢，甜心。第二次是弗朗辛；她要从玛莎那里得到一个彻头彻尾的解释，接着几分钟后她就穿着一身笔挺的西装出现在店里，开始帮他们从架子上搬东西。

 

“让我理理清，”她对玛莎说，将一个不透明保温瓶递给杰克。“博士的这些信息都是从 _法师_ 那里弄到的？”

 

“是的，”杰克说。他也在疑惑这事。

 

“就是这样，”玛莎说。“我不知道，这些看上去都不怎么巧妙，直到——好吧。不是说我知道的很清楚，但我觉得法师和他的妻子一开始是同一阵线的。我想也许她依旧在他的影响下，做的是也都是受他指使。”她耸肩。“只要我们不打开这些，就该没事。而博士会照顾好他自己的。”

 

“他能吗？”弗朗辛安静地说。“上次他就需要你。”

 

“是的，”迷失说，“而这次我还在。”

 

她的手机响了。

 

“等下，”她说，接了电话。“Hello。——汤姆！”转身背过喧闹的人群，但所有人还是都暂时安静了。玛莎做了个“你们继续！”的手势，但杰克绝对是不要在听到整个对话前开口，而琼斯一家似乎也是一个想法，虽然杰克的团队似乎有点迷惑。

 

“是啊，”玛莎说。“是啊，我在里奥的店里——不！我是说。我们正在做一些整理存货之类的事，所以没必要——我 _很好_ 。是啊。我睡得很好。不，我有。不，你不用。不——”她大笑——“不， _不是_ ，别傻了……不。实话说。——不，等下，汤姆！听着，没事，你可以过来但这里的一切在你听起来一定完全疯了。是啊，好的。再见。”

 

她挂了电话。

 

“嘿，这是不是说我们有机会去见一见你的男友了？”杰克兴奋地打破沉寂。

 

“是啊，”玛莎说，小叹了口气。“他——毕竟还是在伦敦。他会没事的，他会相信我的。”

 

“是啊，你有一大群疯子给你证明，”欧文说。

 

“是啊，我们都给你证明，”杰克说。“好了，继续工作吧。”

 

此时他们或多或少已经清空了架子，所以杰克，欧文和玛莎以及里奥就去帮其他人给东西分类。玛莎暗自皱了皱眉；杰克以为她是在苦恼汤姆·密立根的事，不过她突然开口，“Qworenn，这个——母机。博士说里面都是——关于时间领主的信息之类的。还有其他的……信息吗？”

 

“哦，有啊，”Qworenn说，在清理单子时停了一下，将一根手指搭在频幕上记下自己的进度。“那里还储藏有所有死去时间领主的信息。它差不多就是个贯穿宇宙整个历史时间与空间的综全面调查记录，真的——我想，其实不光是这个宇宙还有平行世界之类的。”

 

“而法师知道的足以让他能——能通过那个他的戒指登陆母机？”玛莎问。

 

“我想是的，”Qworenn说。“怎么了？”

 

玛莎考虑了一下。“好的，虽然这是陈词滥调——知识就是力量，是吧？他一整年都戴着那个戒指。”她瞥了一眼四周的家人和杰克。“你们知道他是否用过它？”

 

“我一般不怎么喜欢他的到来，”杰克说，但蒂十，弗朗辛和克莱夫都摇摇头。

 

“那么，”玛莎说，“我想他说的大概是事实了。”

 

有一瞬间的寂静；疑惑，惊讶，愤怒。蒂十看上去对整个事件都很不舒服，而弗朗辛看上去似乎想跟法师和博士都好好谈谈，顺便再扇几个巴掌。

 

这时候，汤姆·密立根进了门，

 

“哇哦，”他说。“额。琼斯家庭正和些朋友聚会呢？我可以下次再来的，玛莎。”

 

“不，没事的，”玛莎说。“进来吧。”

 

杰克看了看这人。他有点邋遢，这倒是让他挺惊讶，他还穿着自己的医生制服，戴着听诊器，这看上去简直好笑极了，而他的周身环绕着一种友好的气息，很适合这个需要和孩子打交道的工作。他走进来，关上门，在火炬木介绍完毕后，他说，“好了，这都是关于什么的？”

 

所以玛莎开始解释。

 

杰克让大家都回去工作，但他还是竖着耳朵听着，以防玛莎需要别人来帮忙佐证。 他听见她谈到了博士，时间领主。他听到他谈到了法师和那不曾存在的一年。“那是我第一次见到你，”玛莎说。“我们一起参与了一项捕捉托克拉法尼的行动，接着你带我回了伦敦。那是我一年以来第一次回到伦敦。也是我第一次回到英国。我只是——我只认识你两天，但你真的帮了很大忙。而且——”杰克听到她语气中的笑意，回头看她看了汤姆一眼，让他异常希望汤姆不会把她当成疯子——“当我告诉你我曾去过太空时，你说——你说，还有什么别的事你需要知道。我说了是。我见过莎士比亚。而你只是——我不知道，那个世界疯狂了。你相信了我。”

“……玛莎，”汤姆说，“看着，我 _想_ ，但——”

 

“证据，”玛莎说。杰克开始准备插嘴，但玛莎叫的是——“Qworenn，你能过来一下下吗？”

 

“当然，”Qworenn说，看上去一脸迷惑，但她还是过去了。

 

“时间领主，”玛莎说，“有两颗心脏。Qworenn是一个时间领主。检查一下。”

 

所以汤姆·密立根将听诊器压在Qworenn的左边胸前，接着去检查了另一边，被检查的人则一脸高兴地站在那里。“哇哦，”汤姆·密立根说，接着又说了“那好吧，”汤姆·密立根说，接着是“所以有什么我可以帮忙的？”汤姆·密立根这么说，于是杰克终于妥协，觉得也许这家伙真的很合适玛莎。

 

“你可以去帮我们分类这些东西，”杰克说。“我们还有很长的路要走。”

 

***

 

博士把TARDIS停在法师和露西曾居住了十八个月的联排别墅前。她真懒；她该想想换个地方的，但是，她 _的确_ 一直喜欢奢华。露西。拉尼也是，法师想，回想起她的TARDIS内部的构造。拉尼版露西。他在大脑中消化了一下，不怎么契合，对鼓点来说音节太长了。他有点不耐烦地踏踏脚，博士在此期间都在小心翼翼地给TARDIS上锁。事实上，他脑内的思想没什么契合的，就像在眼角处还有大笑全然理智的火花闪耀，或者听觉末端还有茶杯里腾起的蒸汽的搅动。或者相反？他依旧感觉到博士留在他的皮肤底下，而他现在的沾沾自喜退化到感觉恶心或恐惧还早。

 

他卓有兴趣地按了按门铃。

 

露西过了一会儿才来应门。她的头发扎了起来，穿着最好的衣服，对他露出一个全然乏味的惊喜表情，嘴巴圈成一个小小O型。“哈利！”她说。

 

他打了她。

 

她踉跄着后退，一脸茫然，而博士赶忙跑上去。“法师！”他厉声说，即便对法师只是感觉稍微惊吓了一下而有些恼怒。“你在干什么？”

 

“博士！”露西喘息地说，抓着门框。

 

“拉尼，”博士轻声说。“我们能进去了吗？我想我们得谈谈。”

 

露西的眼睛看了法师一会儿；接着她耸了下肩，就把门开大了点。现在法师仔细一看，就看出了她的些许不同：模糊而有金属质感，像一个远处的太阳。“所以你回来了，”他说。“ _亲爱的_ 。”

 

她笑了。“是的，哈利。”

 

“ _进去_ ？”博士不耐烦地催促他们。

 

“吃醋了？”法师喃喃，跟上他。

 

“没门，”博士嘶嘶回答。

 

他们在厨房小桌边坐下，法师曾有好几个月都在那里吃早餐。露西——拉尼，哦，若他再想想恐怕又会开始打她， _露西_ ——给他们三人一人倒了杯茶，一直推到他们面前，接着呷了口自己的证明没毒。“请用，”她说。“说吧。”

 

“你以为你在干什么？”博士单刀直入。

 

露西长久地打量了他一眼，接着也用同样的眼神打量了下法师，徊在博士的歪领子和法师匆忙打起的领带，还有他们乱七八糟的头发上徘徊了一下。“上茶，”她说。

 

“时间领主，”博士说，“都集中在那个精神科病房里。你要拿他们怎么样？”

 

“在那里对他们最安全了，”拉尼说。“在哈利的悖论小惊魂后，他们中有不少都开始吸引别人的注意力。我想最好还是把他们集中起来。毕竟，你想象一下一些恐慌的学院学生在这里那里冒了出来！他们会怎么想。”

 

“但他们中不是所有人都记得那一年，”博士说。“你一定是用其他方法找到他们的。”

 

“哦，他们是成组来的，”拉尼翘着兰花指品着她的茶。“我只是让他们把口袋里的东西交出来。”

 

“然后把他们的时间领主本我拿走，”博士紧巴巴地说，“把别的什么东西塞进去，然后卖给琼斯家，是吧？”

 

“啊，博士，”法师插嘴，“一般来说让敌人知道 _你_ 知道了多少不太好。”

 

“哦，但我知道，”拉尼说。“既然你没死，哈利， 我想你们两个已经联手合作搞清楚了。”

 

“所以你怎么还不做个好女孩把我们杀掉呢？”法师倾身问。

 

“因为我没做错什么，”拉尼说，眼睛无生气地大张着。他转向博士。“你要知道，我放进他们怀表和其他小玩意儿里的药不会让他们发生恐怖变异。我精确计算过了。上次，我们不够聪明，或者不够迅速，或者不够勇敢。只有你是，博士，而那只是因为肾上腺素和绝望。不论如何，你的那只断手还是大有助益的——我取了点样本，但你的基因编码上没有什么让你成为典范的特殊部分。”

 

“上次，”博士平坦地说。

 

“新的时间领主种族不会是个会输掉区区一场时间大战的种族，”拉尼解释道。“还要茶吗？”这只是个客套话；法师和博士都没动过他们的茶水。“当这些孩子打开他们的小物件再成为时间领主时，会有百分之三十的额外脑力——更灵活，更好的突触连通性，增加了经过精密计算的攻击性。”

 

“但现在没有Dalek给你打！”博士厉声说。“他们不需要那些东西。而且——百分之三十的额外脑力？他们会疯掉的！”

 

“我不知道，那听上去也不怎么烂，”法师的插嘴可没啥帮助，他还在桌上无意识地敲打着鼓点。拉尼给了他一个下流的眼神，于是博士完全忽略了他，这意味着他们之中至少有 _一个人_ 长进了。

 

“而即便你的药 _真_ 生效了，也没人疯掉，”博士继续，“一群年轻的时间领主可不能在21世纪的地球上生活！Romana是要把他们撤离去31世纪，但我想那也只是应付一时，既然他们依旧有他们的TARDIS——”他转向法师。“Qworenn有说他们把TARDIS停哪里了吗？”

 

“我想大概是这个城市里那一大堆电话亭里的一些，”法师干涩地说。“那样就协调了。还有，没有，她没说。”

 

“而你又要来抢我的TARDIS?”博士问拉尼。

 

“拜托，博士，”她说。“那个年久失修的老古董？”

 

法师轻轻喷了喷鼻息。

 

“她 _棒极了_ ，”博士愤慨地说。“而且它也不会再为你工作了，现在她已经是与我完全同构的了。”

 

“我不想要你的TARDIS，博士，”拉尼说着优雅地将茶杯放在桌上。“我想要的是你的支持。我甚至都想不出若你与我 _对着干_ ，我要组建新时间领主族会有多困难。”

 

“好吧，”博士说，倾身向前，一脸凝重。“你说啊。”

 

拉尼优雅一笑。“当然了，有你的TARDIS可用会有很大帮助。而若我们找不到其他的TARDIS的话，要种新的恐怕比较困难。同样——”她耸肩。“你确定你不想喝点茶，哈利？”

  
“拜托，”他说，给她一个假笑，“你就继续挖你美丽的小坟墓吧。”

 

她又耸了下肩，转向博士。“我承认在把哈利变成人类后我是用你的TARDIS跑了一小趟。我想看看有没有什么适宜居住的星球！有些上面的辐射——好吧，我回到其中一个上面，结果它甚至还变得更糟了，到处都只剩下水和细菌，但当我到另一个星球的几千年后去看就好多了。那就是辐射的美妙之处，是核能而非太阳能导致的。”他给了法师一个略有疯狂的笑容。“你说呢，哈利？”

 

法师根据和自己和露西的相处经历判断，不好的乙肝让他心里突然一沉。

 

“而那是个……很像新Gallifrey的地方，”拉尼继续思考着说。“只有一颗太阳，但有两颗月亮。天空是银色的，而地面则 _铺满了_ 红色的植被。”

 

“……什么名字？”博士问。

 

“阿斯特里昂，”拉尼欢快地说。

 

“阿斯特里昂发生了 _核战争_ ？”博士问。

 

“哦，是啊，”拉尼说。“好呢，我自然想去看看到底是怎么发生的。知道万物的初始总是不错。而你能想得到吗——”

 

“不！”法师插话。“停下来，别说了。”

 

“嘘，哈利，”拉尼说。她显然还沉浸其中很是享受。“你看到了没，博士，有人不小心将一罐可充电粒子丢在了3218年的阿斯特里昂人类居住地附近。你想象的到吗！”

 

博士慢慢转向法师。“你干了什么？”他问，安静沉稳。

 

“哦，似乎我会把你解开就让你走掉一样，”法师尽量轻蔑地说。“留着我只是可悲。那会很艰难，难受，而且这不会改变，博士，会 _一直_ 艰难难受下去。或者你不记得了？”

 

“ _但你能得到什么_ ？”博士问。看上去好像他觉得法师刚刚杀了某个他真心在意人一样。

 

“一点暂时的权力，”法师就事论事地说。“听听好拉尼说的，博士。”

 

博士盯着他看了好久，似乎想解读他的思想。但这没什么用；他只能听到鼓声。最后他放弃盯着法师转而看向拉尼。“阿斯特里昂，”他说。“新Gallifrey。哪年？”

 

“大约800,000年吧，”拉尼说。“我检查了——那时候辐射水平已经降低了。”她倾身。“只要 _想想_ ，博士——一个时间领主的新城堡！一个新的帝国！”

 

法师开示无声地大笑。拉尼和博士都转而盯着他。“哦， _好_ 啦，”他说，依旧在轻笑。“一个时间领主帝国？由 _我们_ 三人奠基？ _那个_ 中立政策上哪儿去了！”他们还在看。他发现自己要笑得停不下来了。“不，等等，我知道了！你要知道，我可以造更多的黑洞转换器。我可以当Rassilon。露西，我亲爱的，你就成了Omega了，那倒是蛮合适的。哦，还有博士，那留给你的只有The Other了。是啊，这听上去对极了。我可以进行一千年的恐怖统治，而和谐之眼也有一大堆小零件来保持其正常运作，它们都会用我的名字命名！法师之饰带，法师之钥，还有法师之封印。等到了时候搞不好我们还有该死的法师之熨裤器呢。听起来如何？听起来有趣吧？好了，来嘛，我们来建立新的时间领主帝国吧！”

 

（译注：似乎在衍生物里说博士本身就是The Other，只不过消除了记忆……所以他有好几百万岁了= =。那些饰带啊钥匙啊本来都是根据Rassilon命名的。时间领主社会的三个建立者里，这里法师说的拉尼可以当的Omega本身就是科学家，而Rassilon是偏政客，如法师一直想统治的梦想相合。）

 

博士慢慢伸手按住法师的胳膊，满脸痛苦。法师的大笑渐渐平息，多数是因为愤怒的震惊；这一切过去后博士 _依旧不停原谅他_ 。他甩开他的胳膊。

 

“好吧，”拉尼说，看上去有点不安。

 

博士起身。“法师说的没错，”他说，忽略了另外两人向他投来的惊异眼神。“无论怎么回事，我们——我们都是旧社会戴罪的流放犯。”他颤抖地吸了口气。“起来，你们两个，进TARDIS。现在。”

 

接着拉尼就跟着博士来到了外面，和法师的理由一样：说真的，他们还有别的什么地方可去呢？

 

博士在他们进来后几乎立刻又把他们赶了出去；法师立刻看出他只是做了个空间跳跃，没有涉及时间，因为他们现在就停在了琼斯家的零售商店外。拉尼看了一眼标牌就露出些许害怕神情，但还是进去了。也许他她真的觉得自己没有博士的帮助是没法赢的。而法师说不出到底是该说她够失败还是够现实。

 

里面的景象，一句话，就是挤满了人。收银台罗列着上百个可以开合的小摆件——珠宝盒，音乐盒，梳妆盒，眼镜盒，小手袋，当然还有表。说实话，挺壮观的。还有，哦，看到琼斯家庭和杰克看到他时脸上表露无遗的憎恨和恐惧的确让法师心中一暖。他笑笑，对他们挥挥手。

 

“好了，”博士说，抓住拉尼的手肘把她拉去了收银台。（半数没见过露西的人显然有点迷惑。）博士拿起其中一个摆件——一块怀表，也许是怀旧用的——塞给了拉尼。“打开它，”他说。

 

“但——”拉尼说。

 

“ _打开_ 它，”博士安静地重复。

 

拉尼打开了它。

 

她没对着自己开，一个飞镖从里面射到了地板上。

 

“我想也是，博士说。从她毫不抵抗的手中拿走那块怀表，看了一会儿里面深处的金色漩涡，然后关上它将它放到了收银台上与其他小摆件分离的一处。接着捡起另一个，递给拉尼，不耐烦地说，“打开它。”

 

然后继续。

 

法师无聊地想拉尼干嘛不冲着博士打开一个，只是为了泄恨；但接着想到，即便是他也大概不会这么做，看看周围那些人类投在他身上的从好奇道怨毒的眼神就知道。除了玛莎·琼斯，他看得出：她稳稳地看着 _他_ ，而不是事情发展进程。他对她挑挑眉。她也以同样的表情回应。

 

好吧，管它呢，他无聊了。

 

他摆了摆他的眉毛。她的眼睛眯了起来。他翻翻眼。她眯得更厉害了。他对她眨眨眼。她的眉毛跳跳以回应。他咧嘴一笑。她看上去很怀疑。他想了一会儿，接着又眨眨眼。

 

奇迹中的奇迹，玛莎·琼斯也笑了。

 

接着她对博士的方向点点头，又回头看法师，看他的眼神明白无误地显示着“然后呢”。他耸肩，做了一个通俗易懂的表示“他完全疯了”的姿势，然后点头。玛莎瑟缩了一下，也耸耸肩，回去继续看拉尼，这绝对是法师这辈子最超现实的信息交换。他有种奇怪的感觉，自己刚刚从玛莎·琼斯那里得到了一种奇怪扭曲的祝福，他决定将这个全怪到愚蠢的喜欢胡扯的哈利身上。那是唯一的解释。

 

她一定真的希望博士开心。哦，他今天赢了。

 

把拉尼的药剂从变色龙拱里提取出来的工作终于接近尾声，而博士看了下四周。“里奥，琼斯先生，你们有放篮子的地方吗？那些可以放东西的？

“一会儿回来，”里奥说就跑到了后台。过了一会儿，蒂十和杨桃也跟了上去。

 

“好的，”博士在他们拿着篮子和袋子回来时说，又紧紧抓住拉尼的手肘，“把所有东西放进袋子里，然后去TARDIS——我们去医院。”

 

所以他们又走了，四个时间领主和十一个人类一起进了TARDIS，又在伦敦里做了一个小小的空间跳跃。法师自从——好吧，自从几小时前TARDIS卧室后就没怎么享受了，不过这没啥关系。

 

显然未来不带来太大惊扰，博士带着他们从医院的侧门进去（“顺便一提，大门上的Rassilon之封印不错，”他高兴地边对拉尼说边打开侧门）接着他们十五个就乱哄哄地爬了八层楼，虽然法师发现自己是和博士与拉尼走在前面。没有人，甚至Qworenn似乎都不愿意与他们走得太近。

 

当他们来到八楼后，博士拿出他那张有点通灵的纸片，在迷惑的冲出来看这群人在干嘛的医生护士前一晃。他们就顺利通过了，但也只是险险的。最后博士找到了一个管事的。“我需要你把所有病人集中在一间房间里，”博士告诉他。“要你们最大的房间，让他们坐成一个圈。还有，要快。”

 

那个男人犹豫了一下，转向拉尼。“英格拉姆女士？”

 

拉尼叹了口气，露出一个被打败的无聊手势。“照他说的做。”

 

十分钟后，他们已经来到了病房最大的房间。不少病人都敬畏地看着玛莎，同时一个有点邋遢可又看上去有点熟悉的男人似乎抓住了玛莎的胳膊。这一切都让法师有点烦恼，所以他还是等在了走廊看到底会有真没有趣的事发生。

 

开始的一会儿并没什么有趣的事发生。由于没办法把正确的时间领主本我给正确的人，博士让他们一个个把东西传过去，在递给下一个人之前都打开以下。一开始只有一些人类看到他们打开的东西里的金色闪光物时发生的窃窃私语，但当传到一半的地方时，一个男孩打开了一个音乐盒，金色覆盖了他的脸。他震惊地阖上它，其他病人只是盯着他，接着他咧嘴一笑。

 

“我们没事了！”他说。

 

“是啊，”博士低语。“你可以这么说。”他眼中似乎溢满了泪水。

 

法师移开了目光。

 

最后每个物件都被打开了，于是一百个年轻的时间领主都安静地坐在那里，显然试图消化刚才发生的一切。接着一个留着棕色短发的女孩转向博士，平静地说，“谢谢。”

 

“当然，”博士低语。

 

“但其他人在哪呢？”女孩问。

 

“我不知道，”博士说。

 

“而你也不会知道！”拉尼出其不意地站起来。“ _我_ 有你们所需的知识，但你们都不愿意接受我的帮助。”

 

而法师突然有种昨日重现之感。此时的几个身影可能是任何人：一个穿着西装的男人，一个金发的女人，那些害怕的仰视着的脸庞。“若我得不到它，”那个女人以一种残酷无情的骄傲说（曾说），举起手——无论她拿着的是什么；法师都知道若他拿到了那个东西，他会成为宇宙中最有权势的人，而就他现在眼前所见，他的戒指和母机的钥匙没有什么不同。就像他在齐格克里威星的房间里做的那样，他从拉尼的手上抢过它；在那个房间里，他感觉到权力在自己身边慢慢成型，接着一切都一闪而过，他又发现自己回到了那个洞穴，而一个齐格克里人紧张地把他往外赶。现在，在这儿，他手中拿着那个戒指，这不是一个量子可能而是一个 _事实_ 。

 

“法师，”博士说，很是轻柔，但他的语调中有种安静的恐惧——这本该让法师大笑，转身，抛给他一个飞吻接着想着“打开”与“全知”把戒指戴上。

 

他没有。

 

他紧紧地拿着它，看着它的闪光思考着，这真荒唐，他想到的是路易七世在他的椅子上敲打着鼓点说道，“我发现若自己可以理解所处的那个世界，我便拥了有如上帝般丰富的知识，而先生们，基于此，我相信，此时此刻我已经战胜了诱惑，”。他想起博士说过，似乎他真的这么信仰着，“那可控。那不一定需要被遵循”。他想到了那些赛菲颤抖着愉快地拥抱着他的腿，用琥珀色的眼充满敬仰地看着自己。他想到了博士看着他洗盘子时的表情。他想到了在马尔克萨里奥实验室里他对他说“你棒极了”。他想到了那个即便身为哈利时也记得的比剑场景。他想到了上千种他们曾经干过的蠢事，看见了博士脸上恳求的恐惧，拉尼眼中的怒火，还有玛莎脸上宣示着“若你再来搞一次统治世界就等着瞧吧”的毅然决然。

 

他又紧紧攥了一会儿那个戒指，以至于它都疼痛地嵌入了他的掌心，接着他将它递给了博士。

 

博士回头看他好像惊异法师竟然会把它给他，法师第一次感到这次的同情并没使自己愤恨不满。

 

“不该是我来用这个，”他说着看了一圈在场的时间领主们。“你们有人曾登陆过母机吗？”

 

几乎所有人都在摇头，但后排的一个男人举起了手。“我有过，博士，”他说。“只是——只是为了研究论文，但我想我应该可以使用。一点点吧。”

 

“好的，”博士说着将它扔给他。

 

“……等下，”一个羞怯的声音说。

 

所有人，包括法师，都转而盯着那个说话的女人；火炬木的那个日本人类，。她看上去对突然集中到自己身上的目光有些警惕，但还是说了，“我——我想我可能有些有些可以有所助益的。”她从她的电脑包拿出了些东西。“在我其中一份的文件里。额。‘追随永恒的道路’。我们在西藏发现了一份外星碑文。它——它提到了一些宗教戒指和宗教知识的事。”

 

“哦，那 _棒极了_ ，托什！”玛莎说。“博士，你说呢？”

 

“至少值得一试，”博士说。

 

“而还有下一个问题，”法师插话；而拉尼企图从他身边走过。他一把抓住了她的胳膊。“我们拿小露西怎么办？”

 

“我会带上她，”Qworenn出其不意地说。“我不知道她的动机，但她知道很多。若Gallifrey已经不复存在，我们需要在一个星球上开始重建，可以用她做些基础的。她能提供科学部分，而我能提供保障。”

 

“好极了，”博士开心地说，甚至跑去给了Qworenn一个拥抱。

 

法师高兴地把拉尼交给了对方，说，“我没准备泼冷水，不过他们该住哪里？就扔在阿斯特里昂的荒滩上？”他看了一圈。“你们有人记得你们的TARDIS都停在哪里了吗？”

 

寂静。

 

“哦天哪，”法师说，这次不是开玩笑。这些时间领主可不许上他的——上博士的——上TARDIS。那样他 _哪里_ 还有自由， _哪里_ 有机会去改变宇宙，接着他看了一眼博士，知道他也在想同一件事。

 

接着，走廊里传来一阵类似于TARDIS降落的声音。所有人都跳起身，冲向走廊，他们看到的是这样个迷惑的景象：一直长着琥珀色眼睛的紫棕色大章鱼正从一个稍微大点的贝壳里爬了出来，看了看周围的人。“Hello，博士和法师！”它高兴地说。

 

人群里没有发出尖叫，这说明了现在这诡异的局势。

 

那个赛菲族人爬向他们。博士对它笑笑。“你们怎么 _来_ 这儿的？”他愉快地问。

 

“你的飞船教会了我们飞船有趣而珍贵的事，”赛菲族人说。“现在我们有好几艘飞船都是超维度的了，能进行时空旅行。”它用一只触手深情地拍着博士的球鞋。“但别担心，我们不会干涉，只会观察。”

 

法师几乎能感到博士心脏的收缩。

 

“柯西耶福，”博士说，“这里有许多人是我自己种族的时间敏感难民。他们丢了自己的活体飞船。你们的星球——现在你们居住的那个——是什么样的？”

 

“新赛菲？”柯西耶福的触手复杂地挥舞着，大概是在表达耸肩。“海洋深渊广阔，但也有陆地。有氧气和飞行的生物以及植被。我们的活体飞船多数都是在那里长的。”

 

“你能——”博士开口，却不知如何继续。

 

“你能带走他们吗？”法师问。“你们的星球能再支持另一个种族吗？”

 

“若是你们的？”柯西耶福说。“是的，当然。还会有更多的难民吗？”

 

博士回头看了一眼那个拿着母机钥匙的男人，又回头对赛菲族人说。“是的，”他说。“还有不少。”

 

“好吧，”柯西耶福说，皮肤上泛着有兴趣的波纹。“新赛菲有不少陆地。”

 

***

 

“谢谢你的茶，琼斯夫人，”博士说，接着起身小心地折起自己的餐巾。

 

“有时间你随时可以来，”玛莎的妈妈说，虽然她的意味很明确，和这次一样，法师不在被邀请之列。这点玛莎没法责备她。

 

她跟着博士来到室外。博士听到她出门的声音于是在街上转身，精准地站在TARDIS和玛莎妈妈家之间的某点上。这很古怪，那个立在路当中的蓝色警察厅并不显得突兀。它就那么屹立在那儿，似乎唯己不动地睥睨着万物变迁，于是她开始意识到博士也是一样。虽然并不是她一人让他变得更好：她是个医生。她的工作就是帮助别人以让他们能自助，她做到了。她看向博士，而博士也看向她，她露出一个小小的歪斜微笑。

 

“还拿着那个手机吗？”玛莎问。

 

“当然，”博士说。“去哪也不会丢了它。”

 

“你觉得他们会没事的？”玛莎说。

 

博士的微笑更明显了。“火炬木？你的家人？”

 

“那些时间领主，”玛莎说。

 

“是的，”博士说。“还有火炬木和你的家人。”

 

“你不是一个人了，”玛莎说，微微一笑。

 

“不再是了，”博士说，“不了，”接着他看着她，真的 _看着_ 她，严肃地说看，“我抓住你了。”

 

玛莎上前一步，推了推他的胸膛。“早告诉你了。”

 

“嗯，”博士微微倾身，紧紧地抱着她；玛莎紧紧贴着他的衣料，露出一个微笑，闻着他身上衣服、金属和一丝茶香的气息，他放开她又对她露出一个笑容，然后又抓住她的胳膊过了一会儿，眼角绽出一点皱纹。

 

“所以你和法师，”玛莎说，“你们只是会——继续旅行。”

 

“是的，”博士说。

 

“而那都很好？”

 

博士考虑了一下。“那会很艰难，难受，”他说，似乎是在背诵，“而且会 _一直_ 艰难难受下去。但这才是令它有趣的部分。”

 

“你完全疯了，”玛莎说，大笑着，接着放开了他。（译注：那句“You're completely mad”是玛莎第一次见到他那次说过的话）

 

她看着TARDIS在眼前慢慢消失，接着转身投入了家人的怀抱。


	14. 译后记

好吧，结尾的真相有点……某两位就直接把一个疯狂科学家丢给了一群出自“残酷冷漠种族的”学生，让他们与一个纯洁卖萌的章鱼族一起生活（结果难道是他们把章鱼全做成寿司了？），自己去做神仙眷侣了，搞得我很想看后传——拉尼的逆袭，还有前传——三个疯子的学院生活。对于后者，我的脑补是：当年把制服穿得花枝招展的Ushas（Rani）一直做各种疯狂实验吸引Koschei（Master）的注意，可后者则天天和当年穿衣品味还挺正常的Theta Sigma（Doctor）出去旷课喝酒然后不小心喝醉了XXX……接着由于这三人（以及他们所在团体Deca里一大群叛逃时间领主）奇葩的存在， Deca在他们毕业不久后被关闭，成为学院流传了八百年的传说，从此学院里有了句俗语叫“You Dec（你个疯子）”。Koschei和Theta曾经组建的乐团由于其作品令人提神的惊人效果多少年来成为学院学生考前K书必备佳品。

 

好了，基于官方衍生物的时间领主社会历史考究YY完毕，说正经的。这篇文在4x08之前几乎单章和联系都是一流水准，后面崩坏了就不说了。不过看到结尾章才会发现之前那些看似独立的单章和后面都有联系。（←于是正经的说完了，下面继续YY）

 

之前译注里没怎么解释法师回忆的场景，其中那个提到过两次的比剑成为众人YY的对象是因为以下对话（附上略YY歧义版翻译）：

 

3rd Doctor:I always find that violent exercise makes me hungry.Don't you agree?（我总觉得激烈运动会让我变得饥渴，你意下如何？）

13th Master:Then you'd better enjoy your meal, Doctor.（那敬请享用你的盛宴，博士）

 

官方逼死同人咱就不吐槽了……


End file.
